Behind Blue Eyes
by Bell
Summary: The team is pulled into a dangerous game when one of their own is missing. J/S, B/T, M/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, I just borrowed them for a while.

Small A/N: The events of this story follows the events of 'Let it Snow' but it is written in such a way that it is a stand-alone story. Also, some of the characters words and actions are harsh and offensive; they're in no way reflecting this author's personal opinion.

_The board is set_

_The pieces are moving_

_Are you ready to play?_

* * *

**March 1st**

**Berlin, Germany**

**00:26 AM**

The door opened, the hinges screaming in protest. She tensed, straining her ears to distinguish the footsteps that approached her quickly. She concluded that there were two, probably men and tried not to wince as one of them pulled at the ropes and then hurled her to her feet, cursing when she stumbled. They grabbed her forearms and pulled her with them, half dragging her. She tried to stand on her feet but her muscles ached too much, numb from sitting on the wooden chair for such a long time.

She didn't know how much time had passed since she last saw daylight. It could have been hours, maybe days. Her captors moved her from place to place, of that she was sure, she was mostly drugged but when she did wake up the smells were different and the sounds different. She was hungry and felt constantly sick. She wondered if she was being moved again. She heard the sound of a door opening and the sudden chill made her gasp.

Someone set his mind on getting her. The daylight and familiar environment lulled her into a sense of security and she was taken in broad day. Her memory of the event was failing her; she took a shower and left the bathroom, wearing a robe. She remembered hearing a noise from behind and was about to turn around when someone hit her head and she tumbled to the floor. She woke up in a dark room, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that did nothing to keep her warm.

The two men left her and she fought against the cramps before dropping to the ground, her knees hitting the pavement painfully. Someone pulled her arm aggressively and firmly pressed a wet cloth to her nose. She fought against it, thrashing wildly against him. She didn't hear the other man stepping behind her before he pulled her hair, forcing her head backwards as she screamed through her gag, inhaling the sweet fumes that enveloped her mind in a black haze.

* * *

**March 1st.**

**Hoover building.**

**09:35 AM**

The golden retriever trotted through the bullpen, stopping next to the tall agent and resting his golden head on his thigh, sighing softly. Myles Leland looked down at him and sighed in return, ripping a piece of his doughnut and giving it to the grateful dog. "There you go, Levi, I'm not hungry anyway." He turned his eyes towards his computer screen, staring helplessly at his inbox while petting the dog's head.

"Myles?" Sue Thomas' melodic voice startled him and he looked at her with surprise.

"I didn't give Levi any doughnuts and I really don't understand why he must slurp all over my foot." He said cynically, moving his foot as Levi gave him a sad face. "Go over to Koala Boy, I'm sure he'll be happy to share."

Sue eyed him with concern, managing yet again to see right through him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied curtly. "I'm just waiting for an e-mail." He explained, motioning towards his computer screen.

"Well, I'm sure you will receive it soon." She said, smiling at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. She didn't ask but whenever she was around he found himself sharing things he would never share with others. "I have been waiting for almost a week now. It's starting to worry me." He admitted.

"Lost your pen pal?" Bobby Manning quipped from his desk, grinning as he drank his morning coffee.

Myles raised an eyebrow. "My pen pal happens to be a very dear friend." He said, planning to be harsh but growing quiet as his nervousness only grew stronger. He rolled his eyes when Bobby raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I can help you trace him." Tara Williams offered. "If you'll give me his full name."

"It's a woman." Myles admitted, sighing when Bobby whistled and Sue smiled at him. "Unfortunately, you can't trace her; she's not from around here."

"If she's from the States then I can trace her."

"She's not; it takes a tiresome twelve hour flight to where she lives." He said, his eyes returning to his computer screen.

"Twelve hours?" Lucy Dotson drawled from her desk, turning to face him. "What did you do to scare her away like that?"

Myles' features hardened as he rose from his desk. "I'm going to take a walk." He said shortly, leaving the room in a hurry. Lucy raised her eyebrows, turning to look at Sue.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked and Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"I think he's really worried."

"Okay, people, clear up your desks. We have a new case and its high priority." Jack Hudson and Dimitrius Gans entered the room, handing manila files to everyone.

* * *

**March 1st.**

**Hoover building.**

**19:27 PM**

When Jack finally raised his eyes from his computer screen the bullpen was half deserted. He glanced around him to see Bobby and Tara slipping through the doorway, waving their hands at him. He remembered that D was heading home early and that Lucy had a dentist appointment. Myles was still at his desk, the Harvard graduate seemed to be absorbed in his work although he kept glancing towards his cell phone, obviously looking forward to something. He pursed his lips, something had been bothering agent Leland in the past few days; he wondered if it had something to do with the vacation time he took the previous month.

Jack turned his gaze to the blond analyst who sat in his line of vision. Sue had her eyes focused on her computer screen and he smiled at the pleasure of simply staring at her without being caught. His head resting on his hand, he watched quietly as she worked, her slender fingers typing something in her computer. He tried to remember every feeling those fingers could evoke, every sigh that came from her lips, the way her lips were soft and her body fitted so perfectly with his.

He blinked, finding that something was blocking his line of vision. Myles stood next to him, a sardonic smile tracing his lips. Jack leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrow, expecting a sarcastic comment. Instead, Myles' smile turned genuine. "A word of caution, if you don't mind, I know your relationship with Sue was always…unique but some of us can detect that it's changed." Jack nodded his head in reply, not admitting or denying a thing. "Also, if you don't mind me saying, it's about time." Myles pursed his lips and turned around, making sure Sue saw him as he said goodnight and left the bullpen.

Sue raised her eyebrows and looked around, a smile forming on her lips when her eyes rested on Jack's face. "Are we alone?" She asked, laughing when Jack nodded enthusiastically, rising from his seat and moving to sit at the corner of her desk.

**You and me, dinner? **He signed slowly, grinning when she nodded her head. He moved for his coat and helped her into hers, his hand lingering on her lower back. They walked towards the elevator together, his hand creating shivers down her spine, entering the elevator, Sue moved away from him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. He grinned, not looking at her and staring at the floor numbers as they changed quickly. Soon, they were in the garage and he took her in his arms, lowering his mouth to hers, finally having his way with her.

Her lips parted on their own, without any pressure from his. He tasted chocolate and inhaled her scent, moaning as the kiss deepened. Sue sneaked a hand under his coat, bracing her palm against his back, craving further contact. He halted his exploration, slowly ending the kiss, chuckling when she clung to him, sighing to his lips before settling her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty soon there will be no place safe for us." She whispered, her voice laced with laughter.

Jack chuckled, moving his hand to caress her shoulder. "Our apartments should be safe." He said quietly and she raised her eyebrow.

"You think?"

"I meant safe from being discovered but I see your point." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "But it will make for an interesting evening don't you think?"

Over a quiet dinner in a small restaurant Sue broached the subject they kept avoiding. "Shouldn't we tell someone?" She asked quietly, reaching out for his hand. "It's been more then two months now." Her thoughts drifted to the special Christmas Eve that they spend together at his apartment.

Jack nodded grimly. "The problem is that part of me likes things just the way they are. It took me so long to finally find the courage to hold you in my arms and I just feel that it's something personal, private that I don't want to share with anyone."

"Lucy will kill me if she hears it from someone else." Sue smiled, imagining her roommate and best friend signing franticly and jumping giddily at the prospect of her matchmaking project finally coming to an end. Jack smiled; imagining Bobby's face when he told him, Bobby would be excited for them, clapping him on his shoulder and grinning, saying it was about time.

"What about work?" He asked and she bit her lips in frustration. She didn't have the answers, she couldn't even think about working in another team without him by her side but she knew she wanted to share her happiness with the world, it wasn't rational but she wanted someone to talk to about her new relationship.

He touched her hand gently, bringing her back from her musings. "It's late." He said, taking a look at his watch. "Why won't I take you home and we'll discuss it over the weekend? We should have some down time by then and we could both think it over in the next few days."

Sue nodded her head and they paid the bill and headed towards her apartment. Jack walked her to the door and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her for a kiss. Sue smiled, molding herself against him as she traced his lips with her tongue, feeling him moaning in return. Their tongues danced together and Sue wrapped her hands around his neck, holding on when he pinned her to the wall, his body pressing hers intimately.

Jack moved his hand to caress her hair and then her cheekbone, tracing a line with his thumb. His passion rising, he had trouble restraining himself, unable to stop tasting her. He thought he would love to stay there all night and kiss her to oblivion, he wished he could stay all night. Slowly easing away from her moist lips, he pressed his forehead into hers and breathed deeply, smiling when she caressed his hair. He signed his goodnight and she returned the gesture, leaning for a last kiss that nearly destroyed his noble intentions.

He was still smiling when he pulled the car over next to his apartment building. He was happier then he ever remembered, he looked forward to the weekend, planning to order in a nice dinner and watch a DVD with Sue in his arms, he couldn't think of a better place he wanted to be. As he entered his apartment, he frowned when the light didn't turn on. He played with the switch several times before sighing and heading towards the door, intent on checking the fuse box.

He reached for his gun when someone blocked his way, a tall man with a white mask. Jack blinked, aware that someone else was behind him. He didn't have time to react, groaning when something heavy hit his head and his consciousness seemed to slip away as he fell, hitting the floor painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - please note, this story will go back and forth in time, I will mark it in _Italics_, But you should pay attention to dates and locations. The story present is March and all past posts are before it.

* * *

_March 2__nd__._

_00:18 AM_

She returned to her senses slowly, registering two things; she was in a cold, humid room and her nausea had returned in full force, the smell of rotten wood and heaven knows what made her squirm and she only hoped to be able to contain herself as she was still tied to the chair. Her gag was gone but she remained silent, already knowing it was useless to scream, having tried it and suffered greatly for her efforts. She kept a steady rhythm of breathing, slow and deep. It took her a while before she noticed that the same sounds were coming from the other side of the room.

There was someone in the room with her; his breaths regular and deep, he was obviously drugged or unconscious. She swallowed, wincing as the burning in her throat intensified. She moved her wrists a little, testing the strength of the ropes that held her hands behind her back. She couldn't move her hands and she knew the cuts on her wrists were bleeding again, it was best if she didn't move at all.

The door opened again, she felt the air in the room moving and braced herself for the upcoming events. To her great surprise, someone lifted the cloth that covered her eyes and she blinked furiously, her eyes getting used to the dim light room. She took a look at the man in front of her, his face covered with a white mask, his body with a white cloak. He hovered closer and she fought the sense of nausea as he untied her hands and legs. She tested her range of movement, feeling a strange sense of relief when all of her fingers were in place. The man handed her a bowl with warm water and a soft cloth before pointing at a man who lay on the floor. "Clean his head." He ordered and left the room, locking the door behind him. She glared at the closed door, having the urge to drop the bowl and ignore the orders. But the man on the floor had a nasty gash on his forehead and she didn't envy him the headache he would suffer from.

She sat beside him with a groan, her muscles protesting her every move. Her hand shook when she touched his face with the cold cloth, he twitched but didn't wake up and she pressed the fabric harder against the skin, trying to clean the dry blood that clung to it. She shivered, her eyes loosing focus for a moment as a wave of dizziness attacked her. She wondered if she had a fever. She paused when the man sighed, mumbling something she couldn't understand, her mind wandering as she remembered a similar scene.

* * *

_January 5__th__._

_Leland Residence_

_22:15 PM_

_Myles imagined alcohol would be his best companion at the moment. With that decision made, he moved towards his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a small glass, pouring the liquid with a humorless smile. He willed his mind to stop flying all over so that he could finally find some peace; unfortunately, he hadn't slept for too many nights now. He moved his hand, the liquid swirling inside the small glass, remembering how happy he was just ten days ago, how content he felt to finally share his thoughts with someone who didn't judge but only listened._

_That Christmas Eve was magical, he knew that for sure despite his lack of belief in magic or supernatural. He hurried; they argued over a cab and ended up sharing it, both heading for the airport. With the heavy storm they were both stranded in a deserted hotel and he found an unlikely companion. It seemed like the moment he opened his mouth he couldn't stop talking and the moment he touched her he couldn't stop caressing. As he boarded his plane he had a strange sensation that the entire episode was a dream, that he dreamed about finally finding someone to complete him. By the time he got home, he was absolutely sure of that, he was stressed, he was upset and surely she was nothing but a figment of his imagination. But the e-mail that waited for him in his inbox the following morning was living proof. She arrived home and they have been writing e-mails ever since._

_He took a deep breath before pouring the liquid down his throat, wincing as it burned its way down. Hesitating only a second, he poured another glass. He didn't know how long he sat on his leather sofa, pouring and drinking, trying to forget his pain._

_His father died._

_They all found comfort knowing that it happened fast, that he didn't suffer too much. He was still angry with him before he went into surgery, their last words impersonal as he wished him well but inside wished him every curse he could think of. Myles shook his head, his father's betrayal tore the family apart, the discovery that he was having an affair for about twenty years shattered them all, and he was startled to discover that his father had a heart…just not for his own family. He died two days after the surgery, the tumor was out but his heart couldn't beat anymore._

_Myles took a shuddering breath as unexpected tears sprang into his eyes. He didn't cry, not even in the funeral but now he was alone and every wall he built seemed to give out. The sudden ringing of the doorbell startled him and he looked towards the window, the heavy rain hitting on the glass loudly. He placed his glass on the writing desk and hurried towards the door, straightening his tie and hair on the way._

_He opened it slowly, having trouble focusing on the woman who stood on the other side, her coat and hair soaking wet. He stared at her for a good thirty seconds; quite sure his mind was playing tricks with him. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk all that scotch. She reached out for him and his mouth opened with astonishment when she touched his forearm. "Myles?" She asked, her voice shaking._

_He blinked several times and she suddenly regretted ever coming to see him. When he e-mailed her and told her that his father died the only thing she could think about was holding him close. His e-mail was impersonal, cold, simply informing her and nothing more. He didn't write afterwards, not even after the funeral. It didn't take long for her to decide that she was going to see him, rescheduling her flight plans wasn't a big problem._

_But now, it seemed like she acted irrationally, they weren't in a relationship, didn't make any commitment to each other and when she gazed at him she had the feeling that he was not alone. She stammered an apology and turned away from him, her face burning with embarrassment._

_He stopped her, finally finding his voice. "Hadar?" He pulled her against him, not caring that his clothes were getting wet. "What are you doing here?"_

_She buried her face in his shoulder, his hands moving up and down her forearms as he tried to warm her up. "I was worried." She whispered, her voice barely heard over the pouring rain. "I was on my way to New York; I should be there tomorrow night. You didn't write and I thought…"_

_"Come in." He pulled her inside, carrying her suitcase in his hand. He led her to the bathroom. "You can have a hot shower; I'll make you something hot to drink."_

_"No, Myles, it's okay." She tried to argue, she didn't want him to take care of her but he shook his head and closed the door after him, leaving her alone in the bathroom._

_He busied himself with warming her some soup, the activity seemed to bring some normality into his mind as he heard the water running in the guest shower. He stirred the soup slowly, his heart pounding as a sudden feeling of relief settled inside, he wasn't alone, she came to see him, how could she know he wanted to see her?_

_She showered quickly and changed from her suit to some comfortable clothes before heading out to search for him. The house was too big and eventually she followed her nose, finding him in his kitchen stirring some soup for her. He turned to her when he heard her opening the door and smiled a little, handing her plate. She thanked him and ate a little just to get warm._

_"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked quietly and he shrugged his shoulders._

_"I'm not very hungry." He sat down on one of the stools, his head starting to get dizzy._

_"Here, take some of mine." She insisted and he managed to eat some before pushing the plate away. "Did you drink?" She asked softly._

_He nodded his head, suddenly very tired. "I just wanted to sleep, if I'd known you were coming…"_

_"You don't need to entertain me." She said, rising from her seat and reaching out for him. "Where is your bedroom? You need to sleep it off."_

_He led her upstairs, too tired to argue. He simply sank to the mattress, not bothering to cover himself despite the cold. He heard her chuckling and she pulled a spare blanket from his closet and covered him. "Stay." He asked, his tone half commanding half begging. He saw her thinking for a moment before nodding her head and joining him under the blanket._

_He immediately reached out for her and she hoped he wasn't too drunk to loose his self control, remembering the last time they spent a cold night together. He pressed closer to her and Hadar startled when his hand snuck beneath her shirt, touching her bare back. He moved it up and down, the touch sending shivers of anticipation everywhere as he molded their bodies closer. She breathed deeply, willing for some control. "Myles, you're drunk." She said softly and he nodded his head, sighing._

_"I just want to know…that you're real." He whispered, his eyes closing as tiredness overpowered him. He felt the woman beside him relax and felt her hand as she caressed his face, her fingers finally lolling him into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

_March 2__nd_

_00:26 AM_

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard, she landed on her back with a hiss of pain, the wet cloth falling from her fingers as the man she took care of pinned her to the floor, holding her hands above her head with his own. She struggled, her knee hitting his stomach. He only held her tighter, one of his legs sneaking between hers as he pushed her down to the floor. "Where am I?" He hissed.

"I don't know. You're hurting me!" She hissed, thrashing beneath him.

Jack focused his eyes slowly, registering the pale face and bruised wrists of the woman he held captive. He removed himself from her body, lowering his head to his hands as the world started to spin around him. He took a few deep breaths before raising his head and looking at her again. "Why am I here?" He had trouble in focusing his eyes, his head pounding.

"I wish I knew." She responded, wincing as she swallowed.

The door opened again and she looked at it warily, sensing that he tensed beside her. A tall man walked inside, his face covered in a mask. Behind him, stood three more men, their faces too, covered with white masks. He approached them and they saw his blue eyes through the holes in the mask, cold as he looked at them. "Agent Hudson, agent Weiss, it's good to finally meet you face to face."

They responded with silence and the man with the mask chuckled softly, moving his eyes to stare at Jack's forehead, examining the bruise. "You'll have a headache in the morning."

Jack arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips, not bothering to inform their captors that he already developed his headache. "I have invested many resources in my research, to finally set my eyes on you two is a privilege, one that you should consider to be yours as well."

Jack focused on his voice, finding that it was familiar yet unable to remember the person it belonged to. He glanced towards the woman beside him, finding that she seemed to be as clueless as he was, her dark eyes narrowing as she looked at their captor. "Why are you hiding behind your mask?" She asked. "Afraid to show your true colors?" She mocked and the man with the white mask approached her.

"Such feisty spirit, I wondered if there was anything left after all those days you kept us company." He reached out for her and pulled her to a standing position, his hand clutching her shoulder. "There is a lesson to be learned, agent Weiss." She glared at him. "You shouldn't have kept contact with him, what was wrong in finding a man of your own breed? Your blood just doesn't mix together…" She spat on his mask and he slapped her, pushing her to the floor roughly.

Jack was powerless to stop him as the three men held him, covering his mouth and nose with a wet cloth, he struggled against them, holding his breathe until he had no choice but to inhale the sweet fumes, hearing the woman's voice as she screamed before falling into darkness.

* * *

_March 2__nd_

_Hoover Building_

_10:07 AM_

His empty inbox seemed to taunt him, calling his name and then laughing in his face in a voice that reminded him of Randy Pitts. Myles huffed and closed his e-mail, heading towards the coffee machine. Another day passed and he still didn't receive any sign of life from her. He tried hard to think of a way to locate her but couldn't come up with one; his lack of sleep didn't help either, odd nightmares plaguing his nights. At some point last night, he simply gave up sleeping, walking around his house like a zombie, remembering when he first met her on that Christmas Eve.

Memories, they seemed to take control on his mind in the past few days. He remembered the shock of seeing his father after the surgery, suddenly looking fragile and more lifeless then he'd ever been.

He never loved his father; there were some points in his life where he hated the man in the dark business suit that never gave him a second glance and challenged his every decision. But the fact remained that his father died and he was powerless to stop it. Shaking his head, he took a sip of his coffee and sat down in his chair, his hand reaching for the computer mouse and opening his inbox again. It was empty.

You okay, mate?" Bobby raised his eyebrow and Myles shrugged his shoulders, not in the mood for another banter session with his Aussie friend.

Bobby shared a look with Tara who shrugged her shoulders. "Myles, if you need to talk…" She started but the Bostonian shook his head sharply.

"Not right now." He said quietly. "I am fine, just a little worried."

Dimitrius walked inside, carrying a cup of coffee and a few folders. "Has anyone talked to Jack this morning?" He asked, frowning when he didn't receive any reply. "Sue?" He asked and the blond analyst shook her head.

"No, I didn't talk to him this morning."

Dimitrius pursed his lips before turning and facing Bobby. The tall agent nodded his head and left the bullpen. "Lucy, keep on trying his cell phone." He said, leaving the bullpen and following Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - thank you for your comments. Enjoy :) Watch the Italics format for parts that happened in the past**

* * *

_January 6th_

_Leland residence_

_09:05 AM_

_His first conscious thought was that he didn't want to open his eyes. The bright light was teasing his closed eyes and he turned away from it, burying his face in the pillow, smiling a little when he inhaled her scent. He opened his eyes groggily, finding himself alone in his king size bed, he wondered once more if he dreamt about her when his nose picked up the wonderful smell of breakfast that came from downstairs. Suddenly hungry after several days he stood up and headed for a quick shower._

_When he finally walked into his kitchen he found her humming to herself, cutting some fruit while drinking her coffee. The entire picture made him smile, momentarily forgetting the events that led her to his doorstep. She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "How do you feel?" She asked as he sat down next to the kitchen table._

_Myles shrugged his shoulders. "I've had worse headaches." He admitted. "But I am a little hungry."_

_"Always a good sign." She said, handing him a plate._

_They ate in comfortable silence, sharing glances every once in a while. Hadar smiled to herself, over the long flight she had several moments when she battled her own decision, fearing that he wouldn't want her to be with him, that their time on Christmas was only a one night thing that he'd already forgotten about. Their night was amazing but it didn't guarantee any loyalty from him and she tried not to expect too much, settling for being with him as a friend. And now, she was happy with her decision, he seemed to accept her presence, it almost felt natural to be with him._

_Myles cleared his throat when he finished eating and glanced at the woman beside him. "I hope I wasn't…I hope I didn't offend you last night."_

_"You didn't." she reassured him. "You fell asleep almost immediately. Besides, I'm a big girl."_

_"I know you are." He smiled a little. "But I was drunk and to tell you the truth my thoughts about you haven't exactly been innocent."_

_"Last night or in general?" She giggled and he pursed his lips for a moment before taking her hand in his._

_"I would say in general."_

_She smiled at him and he got up from his stool, reaching for her. She snuggled into his arms and he sighed. "I don't know what made you come and see me but I'm very happy to see you."_

_"I only wish I had more time." She whispered and then raised her eyes to meet his. "Do you want to talk about it? About him?"_

_He shook his head forcefully. "No." offering no explanation, he pulled her after him to his study. "Just stay with me for a while, will you?"_

_Hadar nodded her head and Myles pulled her into his arms, sitting on the sofa. He was quiet for a long time, every once in a while placing a kiss on the top of her head. Eventually, he spoke, telling her about the last few days, about the funeral and the way none of them cried and how everything was so perfect he wanted to scream, about how he never said goodbye. Eventually, the tears came and she held him close when he cried, trying to offer some comfort._

_The day passed too quickly for both of them. He drove her to the airport; sitting with her while she waited for her flight. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him, a smile on her face. "With everything that happened…we didn't talk about us." She raised her eyebrow and he continued, before he lost his nerve. "I don't know if we are friends or more or just lovers. All I know is that I have to say goodbye again and I hate this feeling."_

_She traced a line along his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "I think this is the wrong time to talk about us." She said. "Maybe you can come and visit me in the next month or so…I know it's a long flight…"_

_He placed a finger on her lips. "I would love to." He whispered, the desire to kiss her intensifying as he touched her lips._

_She smiled, turning her head when they both heard the call for her flight. She stood and he followed, handing her the small bag. She reached out for him and their lips met softly, a tender kiss with a promise for more. "Thank you for being with me, Hadar." He whispered to her ear, trying to memorize her scent._

_"Any time, Myles, I'll e-mail you when I get home."_

_He watched her walking away for the second time in two weeks and sighed, already looking forward to see her again, her touch only stirring memories from that stormy Christmas. He smiled to himself, watching through the large window as the plane took off, taking another piece of his heart with it._

* * *

_March 2__nd_

_Hudson Apartment_

_11:25 AM_

Sue sat down, her feet refusing to support her weight anymore. She was having a hard time grasping the situation. Jack was missing and the world seemed to crash around her. When he didn't show up to work that morning she dismissed her own worry, assuming he simply over slept and would show up all rumpled and annoyed with himself. But he wasn't just late, he was missing.

She closed her eyes with frustration, the previous night was incredible and she remembered walking to bed feeling happy and content, the memory of his kisses still lingering in her mind. She had no sense of foreboding, she was happy and content while he went missing. She opened her eyes again, the stain of blood on the floor seemed to ever grow in her eyes, was it a gunshot? Her breath caught in her throat, he was kidnapped and she didn't even feel that, what did it mean about them?

The comforting hand on her shoulder did nothing to calm her and she recoiled from the touch, raising hunted eyes to look at Bobby. "It's probably not a gun shot." He said quietly, reading the anxiety in her eyes. "Most likely a blow to the head." She winced and he placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer, not allowing her to shut inside herself.

Sue allowed him to hold her, fighting tears of frustration. No one knew about them and she was suddenly very afraid, missing his comforting presence. She didn't know who to turn to, who would understand the helplessness she now felt. She sniffed. "Do we have any leads?" She asked, turning her head when someone touched her shoulder.

Myles smiled grimly. "Forensic found nothing so far but they did match the blood on floor to Jack."

She nodded her head. "We should start working." She whispered and watched when D shook his head, a fatherly look rising on his features.

"Sue, do you want to take some time off?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, D. I need to do this. Jack wouldn't have wanted me to give up." If things had been reversed he wouldn't rest until he found her, she knew it and she felt the same. The world ceased to spin when he wasn't around and she couldn't sit aside and wait while others did their job.

"Tara already started searching for recent threats." Myles said.

"D and I will start talking to the neighbors." Bobby rose from his position on the sofa, squeezing her shoulder and heading towards the door, Dimitrius following him.

Myles extended his arm to her. "Shall we, Miss Thomas? I believe we can be of use in the bullpen."

A small smile on her face, she accepted his hand and they walked outside.

* * *

_March 2__nd_

_12:04 PM_

"You are here for a noble purpose." The voice washed over her like a soft fabric, cool and pleasant with his touch, for a moment it reminded her the night she spent in his bed after his father died and the way the silk felt around her body. She opened her eyes slowly, finding that it was nothing but a memory and that she was still trapped in the semi darkened room. The other agent, Hobson or something was waking up as well and he blinked slowly, startled to find himself beside her on the dirty floor. "You both sinned greatly." The man in the white mask continued to speak.

They shared a look, examining each other's face as they lay side by side. Jack reached a hand to touch her lips and she hissed, backing away from the touch. "It's bleeding." He mouthed and she nodded her head, she knew, she could taste her own blood.

"She doesn't deserve you, she is incomplete, defective." The masked man averted Jack's attention from the woman who lay beside him on the floor. "The fact that she had managed to succeed so well in your organization only indicates its weakness. Knowing that people like her dictate our way of life is humiliating, I will not let the likes of her to control me." He turned towards the woman, his cold eyes reflecting his disgust. "And you don't deserve him; you will not be allowed to taint our blood. God knows he could find you to be of use in certain areas in his life, after all, we all have our needs…but your connection is insulting, it hurts our pride."

The hatred oozed from his body, enveloping them with its darkness, chocking with its intensity. His eyes mocking, he approached her and reached out to touch her cheek. She stood her ground; staring at him with courage she didn't posses. "What do you want from us?" She asked; her voice loud and proud, not flinching as he laughed softly, his eyes leering, molesting her with his gaze as it traveled down her body.

"Perhaps you could be of use to me as well…"

"Leave her." Jack spoke, his voice hard and collected. Their captor shifted his gaze and locked his cold eyes on his for a moment before removing his hand, wiping it on his white cloak before talking again.

"I have an assignment for you. Some mistakes need paying for."

* * *

_March 2__nd_

_Hoover Building_

_16:05 PM_

Bobby gritted his teeth with frustration and slammed his phone, rising to his feet and leaving the bullpen in a hurry. Tara raised her head from her computer and followed him with her eyes, wincing when his shoulder bumped at the wall and he cursed, fleeing away from the bullpen. She sighed, scanning the room with her eyes. D and Myles were still on the streets, trying to find any information from their snitches. Sue was by her side, the two of them searching the database for any new released prisoners who might held a grudge against Jack. Lucy was in constant contact with the unit who still worked at Jack's place.

The petite agent placed her hand on her friend's forearm and watched when troubled eyes looked at her. "Do you need something, Sue?"

Sue tried to smile and then shook her head. "I'm fine, Tara." A far away look crossed her features. "I'll be fine once we have more to work on." She said decisively and Tara squeezed her shoulder gently, knowing Jack and Sue were close, probably closer then any of them knew.

"The computer's still searching." She said. "Do you mind if I go check on Bobby?"

Sue frowned for a moment and looked over to his desk. "Bobby?"

"He stormed out." Tara shrugged.

"Sure, I'll call you when it's done."

Sue watched her leave quietly, her gaze wandering towards the clock on the wall. It'd been approximately 18 hours already and the feeling of helplessness already consumed her. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the feeling of his hand on the small of her back, guiding her, imagining his lips as they gently touched hers, his arms enveloping her when she needed a place to hide. She blinked furiously, fighting her tears as she glanced at the computer screen, refusing to give up.

Tara found him in one of the small conference rooms, sitting on a leather chair, facing the wall. She swallowed before clearing her throat, he ignored her and she approached him slowly, sitting beside him on one of the chairs. "Bobby?"

His eyes snapped into alert at the sound of his name. He turned to face her, a small smile tracing his lips. "Tara?"

"Are you alright?"

He sighed. "I'm worried, something seemed off." He bit his lips "Usually, we would get some kind of a lead by now but the entire building had the power cut last night and no one saw anything, no one heard a struggle. They left his gun and his badge on the floor, so they know he's a Fed. Whoever did this, had an agenda, it can't be random."

"We're still checking the people Jack arrested in the past couple of years. So far we found nothing."

"They were smart." He said. "Sue said she was home around ten, Sparky must have got home a half an hour later. We only found out he was missing eleven hours afterwards." Bobby sighed. "He could be anywhere."

"We already started spreading his picture around the States." She said, reaching out for his arm and squeezing it. Bobby focused his eyes on his arm, thrilled by the excitement her touch brought him. He forced himself to back away; this wasn't the time for him to be distracted, not when his best mate was missing. He sighed. "We were supposed to catch the game tonight." He said and Tara smiled a little.

"He'll be fine, Bobby; we had worse situations in the past." She rose from her seat and offered him her hand. "You wanna come back with me?"

He shook his head, averting his eyes. "I'll be over in a couple more minutes."

Tara smiled, feeling an unreasonable disappointment rising inside at his reluctance. She shook her head and left the dark room, leaving him to stare at the wall.

* * *

_March 2__nd__._

_20:08 PM_

His eyes were burning, the tears stinging as he fought to keep them at bay. His head pounding, he closed his eyes only to wince when someone shook him and his eyes opened once more. Everything he feared of was about to come true, one of the reasons for not getting into a relationship raised its ugly head and stared at him with mocking eyes, dictating his moves.

His life, for hers.

He watched helplessly as the pictures repeated in front of his eyes again and again until they made him nauseous. He tried to stare right ahead, pretending to look at the pictures but seeing nothing. They dragged him from the small room and he heard the woman coughing uncontrollably as they led him outside the room. He strained his ears, trying to hear if she was still alright but heard nothing other then the sound of the tall man who sat in the room, talking to him.

"She is a woman of great beauty." The man whispered softly, his breath hot and sickening against his ear. "You can't see that she is incomplete…that she is not like the rest of us. But you saw something in her, agent Hudson."

"I don't care about her." He spat. "She's nothing but a fling."

The man clicked with his tongue. "No, agent Hudson, that won't work. We know everything about your relationship with Miss Thomas and denying it will only rush her…disposal." He moved away only to step in front of him, his white mask covering everything but his eyes and lips. "Why don't you take a few moments to think about it?"

Jack gritted his teeth, tempted to open his mouth and tell him exactly what he thought about him and his ridiculous plan. He restrained himself when the door opened and someone entered the room. They whispered among themselves and then untied him from his chair, pulling him after them back to the room he woke up in.

He blinked his eyes when they entered, the room was brightly lit and he saw a desk filled with papers and pictures standing in the centre of the room. On the corner, he saw the other prisoner, lying on her side, her eyes closed. "She needs something for her cough." He demanded, cursing when they pushed him and locked the door. Swallowing, he approached her slowly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Her voice was raspy. "They gave me something for the coughing and fever, it makes me drowsy."

"How long have you been here?"

"Check for listening devices." She said quietly and he nodded his head, scanning the room for a good half an hour and finding nothing. He sat beside her and touched her shoulder.

"The last date I saw was February 25th." She said, opening her eyes a little.

"Almost a week." He said quietly, his eyes wandering towards the large desk, the pictures still taunting him.

His eyes wandered around the small room, trying to see any way of escaping, any way to avoid the dark future that was around the corner. His hands were tied and his captors knew it, he would gladly give his life to save Sue, he would do anything for her. The feeling of helplessness chocked him and he raised his head to the dark ceiling, the sight blurry as unshed tears sprang to his eyes. Analytical thought was pushed aside by desperation.

He was trapped.

He swallowed as he approached the desk. They were still following her; he hadn't noticed, hadn't been paying attention. How could he not have known? Not have sensed that someone was following them? He was upset with himself for not paying attention, for not sensing that someone was following them. If only he knew, if only he'd paid more attention, she would have been safe. Behind him, the woman rose slowly on her feet and he reached out to stabilize her.

"Are you C.I.A?" She asked and he snorted a little.

"Jack Hudson, F.B.I." He replied, meeting her eyes and waiting for her to speak.

She nodded her head. "Hadar Weiss, the Israeli Mossad."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "The Mossad?" He nodded his head, picking up one of the pictures. "Is that why you're here?"

* * *

_December 24th_

_Hudson Apartment_

_21:00 PM_

_**b-l-a-c-k-o-u-t **He signed into her hand and she nodded her head, still trying to overcome her sense of panic at being in complete darkness. They were in his apartment drinking hot chocolate when the lights turned off and it took her less then a second to loose her orientation and balance. She clutched his arm, unable to understand as he signed more in her hand and pulled away from her._

_She found her voice. "No, don't go." She pleaded, feeling humiliated at the way she must have sounded. He squeezed her hand and pulled her after him, slowly walking towards his kitchen. He stopped and moved her hand to his sweater. She clutched at the soft material while he looked for something. Sue had no idea how long she stood behind him, clutching his shirt, it could have been forever. Her eyes widened as her synapses recognized soft light and he turned to face her, holding a flash light in his hand. She sighed with relief._

_Jack paused for a moment, the soft light allowing him to see her pale features and the traces of fear that still lingered in her eyes. He aimed the flashlight at his face, smiling a little, hoping to calm her fears. She nodded her head, her smile not yet reaching her eyes. He squeezed her hand again and moved to the other side, opening a drawer and pulling out some candles and another flashlight. He pulled her after him to the living room and started lighting the candles until the soft light enveloped them. Sue was smiling again and he faced her. "Can you read me in this light?"_

_"Yes." She said. "I'm sorry for before, I just panicked."_

_He shook his head. "It's perfectly fine, I guess now you're thinking how lucky it is that we're together." He grinned and she rolled her eyes at him. "Wait here for a moment, I'll go and get us some blankets before it gets too cold."_

_He headed towards his bedroom, the flashlight lighting his way. They were both spending the holiday in the city. They were supposed to drive to the airport together but the storm prevented it, it was really their luck that they got stranded in the city and not at the airport. After trying to drive and getting stuck in traffic and the heavy snow and rain they both decided to head back and spend the evening in his apartment. At first, Sue insisted that she didn't want to impose and that he should drive her to her apartment but he was just as insistent that they should spend Christmas Eve together. She agreed eventually and they had a wonderful evening until the power went down._

_Jack glanced at the window and opened it a little, discovering that the entire city was under a blanket of darkness. He gathered the heavy blanket in his arms and hurried to the living room. He never fully realized how terrifying it must have been for her to be in complete darkness. He admitted that he didn't like being in the dark himself but he could hear and Sue relied fully on her eyes._

_Sue twisted her hands in her lap, her head fixed in the direction of the hall Jack had disappeared into. The candles and the light they brought gave her comfort but she still felt nervous as she waited for him to return from the darkness. She sighed softly when she saw the light of the flashlight first and then saw him, carrying a large blanket. He turned off the flashlight and sat beside her on the sofa, covering them with the blanket. She turned to face him, curling her feet beneath her, her boots were drying next to the heater and he gave her some dry socks to wear while they waited for the storm to pass._

_Jack waved his hand in front of her and she blinked, smiling at him. "The power is out all over the area." He said. "It might be a while before it kicks in again."_

_"It's okay; I'm fine with the candles." She said. "I am glad that I'm here. I wouldn't want to be alone in the apartment." She admitted and he smiled, reaching for her hand and holding it tight._

_"I'm glad you're here too, I wouldn't want to be alone either." She chuckled and he joined her, snuggling deeper into the blanket and closer to her._

_They talked about their plans for the holiday and he laughed when she almost looked relieved at the idea of postponing her visit back home. Sue explained that she and her mom were having some arguments and that she much preferred spending a quiet Christmas with him. He raised his eyebrows at her words._

_"Really?" He asked, smiling when her face took on a darker color. Swallowing, he reached out to caress her cheek, it was hot to his touch and she averted her eyes, effectively blocking his words. He trailed a line with his finger from her cheek to her chin, tilting her head upwards, forcing her to look at him. "Sue, I prefer spending Christmas with you too." He whispered, barely hearing himself over the beating of his heart._

_For a moment, he thought Sue would bolt away from his touch, he saw panic in her eyes and insecurity but then everything disappeared when she smiled at him. "You do?" She whispered and he nodded his head. "Why?" She asked and he swallowed hard._

_"Because I enjoy spending my time with you." He managed, happy that she couldn't hear the way his voice rose._

_She licked her lips and he wished for strength as she drew closer to him, a small grin tracing her lips. "As a friend?" She asked and he grinned suddenly._

_"Are you playing with me, Miss Thomas?" He asked, their faces very close to each other._

_"I…" Sue hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure she was ready for their banter to turn serious. Jack's face drew closer and his hand traced her neck, pulling her to him. She knew what was going to happen and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, fear and excitement consuming her._

_Her lips were soft against his and he traced them with his lips, hearing her breath catch in her throat as he increased his pressure a little, asking for more. She opened her lips, gasping as the kiss deepened on its own, pulling her into a whirlwind of emotions. She grabbed his shirt with her hand, holding on as he enveloped her in his arms, his kiss gentle and exploring. He sighed into her mouth, the vibration causing her to sigh in return. Slowly, she pulled away from him, opening her eyes to see him smiling at her, his hand moving to caress her cheek. "Much more then a friend." He whispered._

_Sue swallowed. "Jack…"_

_He pulled her close for another kiss. Different, more passionate, he couldn't contain it anymore. It seemed like his dreams; his fantasies were finally coming true. He couldn't remember how long he'd been dreaming about her now, how he longed to taste her, to hold her. She arched into him and he hoped he wasn't pushing too far, that she wouldn't back away from him, he knew he wouldn't, he couldn't back away, not after he touched her._

_Sue allowed him to take the lead, matching his every move as he kissed her. She almost couldn't believe it was happening. She had almost given up on him, expecting things to change after she turned down the New York offer, disappointed when they didn't, she almost convinced herself to forget about him. She arched her neck backwards, allowing him access as his lips trailed lower, nibbling on her neck. "Jack…" She whispered and he slowly raised his head, watching her with hungry eyes._

_"Sue…" He whispered._

_"I…" she stammered, having no idea what to say next._

_He smiled, gathering her in his arms as he leaned backwards with her. "I suggest we try and sleep some and talk tomorrow." He said, caressing her hair. "Stay with me on the sofa?" He asked and she nodded her head, watching as he turned on the flashlight and blew out the candles, leaving the room darker. He placed the flashlight on the table and pulled her closer, her back against his chest, their legs tangling together. She sighed softly, feeling safe as she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her._


	4. Chapter 4

_March 2__nd_

_Thomas and Dotson Apartment_

_22:35 PM_

She stared out the window; wrapped in the jersey he gave her and a warm blanket, the night chilly around her. It'd been more then twenty four hours since the last time she saw him. She shuddered, remembering the taste of his mouth as he kissed her, feeling the way his hands roamed her back, craving so much more. It was unreal, that she held him so tight the previous night and yet he was out of her reach today.

Fear seemed to crawl inside, slowly increasing its hold on her heart. She couldn't escape its clutches, couldn't use work as an excuse not to look him in the eye. 24 hours had gone by and they still hadn't found a lead. She imagined the worst things, unable to stick to happy and comforting thoughts, her heart clenching in her chest. The fact remained that he wasn't there and she found herself sinking into memories, trying to escape her irrational thoughts.

She wondered when exactly they stepped over the professional line that always separated them. Christmas Eve was only the catalyst, spending their time together in the apartment, surrounded with candlelight and holiday spirit. She didn't believe he would turn their banter into more but he did and it felt so right she wondered how they could have possibly taken such a long time to act upon their attraction.

There was an attraction, the moment he looked at her she felt it and tried hard to ignore it. Sometimes she knew he felt the same and would tease him on propose, her own way of taking a cold shower. There were times when she hurt him with her words, he thought he hid it well but a moment before his eyes took a merry façade she saw the hurt, the disbelief. She always regretted her words and would try to make it up to him somehow.

And there were times when he hurt her. Flashes of the women who affected his life flashed before her eyes. She often regretted not having a few former boyfriends to show up and hurt him a bit like he hurt her. A childish thought that she couldn't stop from surfacing. Maybe this was the reason she found Tony so fascinating, with Jack she always knew he would backpedal, Tony was unexpected. She certainly didn't expect him to be married.

Their Christmas wasn't expected. She had no idea that their relationship would change so much that night. She had no idea Jack would surprise her with his actions that night. She had no idea that his touch would cause such wonderful sensations. That night and the morning that followed she saw the real Jack Hudson, the way he wanted her to see him, finally seeing him for real. He showed her a piece of his heart that he never revealed before, giving her everything without expecting a thing in return.

She allowed the tears to fall, trying to hold back the sobs as they racked her body. Garret sent everyone home for the night, threatening suspension for anyone that showed up before seven a.m. She didn't know what to do with herself; she couldn't possibly sleep when his life was in danger.

A hand touched her shoulder and she startled, raising her eyes to meet Lucy's. Her best friend sat beside her on the sofa, enveloping her in comforting arms. Sue leaned into her, finding some comfort in the warm embrace. It took a while before her tears subsided and she raised her head.

_**Thank you.**_

"You welcome." Lucy said. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Sue shook her head. "Lucy…" She hesitated. "I need to tell you something." She whispered, averting her eyes. "Jack and I…we've been dating for two months now."

Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled. "I knew that something was going on between you two."

"You're not mad at me for not telling you?"

"I understand. I think." She paused. "Jack will be alright, you know he will, Sue. We'll find him." Sue nodded her head, fighting against her tears. "Now, Miss Thomas, I suggest you start talking."

* * *

_December 25__th__._

_Hudson Apartment_

_09:30 AM_

_When he first opened his eyes, he was convinced he'd simply fallen into another dream where her head rested on his chest and one of her hands was buried under his sweater. Her left leg was between his and the delicious sensation was so real he could almost taste it. Biting back a sigh, he kept quiet, hoping that the dream won't fade away as he moved his hand to entangle the blond curls from his fingers._

_The woman in his arms sighed softly and Jack froze, realizing that his sensations are real, the memories from last night returning to him. He smiled, cherishing the feeling of having her in his arms. She stirred and he felt her eyelashes fluttering as she moved her face closer to his neck. The hand that was buried under his sweatshirt rose suddenly and she lifted her head, her eyes wide as she stared at him. His grin widened as he watched the flush that covered her face. He moved a hand in her hair. "Good morning, Sue."_

_She had to swallow several times before she could actually talk, her eyes flying from his eyes to his lips and back again. "Good morning, Jack." She managed._

_The hand that caressed her hair so delicately stopped and slowly brought her closer, their lips meeting together. Jack deepened the kiss, his desire fueling when he heard her sighing into his lips. He arched closer to her and she drew closer, gasping when the kiss turned heated and passionate. His hands trailed up and down her back, slowly driving her to distraction. She brought her hand and snuck it under his shirt again, feeling satisfaction when he shuddered, his hand flying to her face, cupping her cheek gently, slowing their explorations._

_They broke apart reluctantly, their breath slowly returning to normal. Jack traced a line across her cheek and Sue stared at him, her heart thundering in her chest, feeling awed at the look he was giving her, at the way his eyes burned her with desire. "I watched you from afar for almost four years now, Sue." He whispered._

_"Why?" She asked, her voice shaking._

_"Because I was too much of a coward to pull you closer and every time I wanted to something came up; a case, a date, my pride." He sighed. "I can't turn back time but I do know that now that I've taken this step I won't be able to go backwards again." he paused, searching her eyes form something. "Am I alone with my feelings?"_

_Sue looked shocked. "You should know." She said, her hand moving to his hair._

_"I need to hear it." He confessed. "I want to know where we are standing. I had my share of failures before and I don't want it to happen with you."_

_"We are standing together, side by side." She said softly. "But the most important thing is that we're moving forward together. Does that answer your question?"_

_He grinned. "Very articulate of you, Miss Thomas." He pulled her closer and marveled at the way they fitted together. "Why don't you show me?" He asked, his voice hoarse to his own ears._

_The woman in his arms grinned and stretched her body, delighted as he closed his eyes and hissed something she couldn't read. She drew closer, her mouth close to his ear. "Why don't we have some breakfast?" She whispered, watching with amusement when his eyes widened and he licked his lips with his tongue._

_He wasted no time in flipping them, pinning her against the back on the sofa, moving his head closer to hers. "Actually…" He kissed her softly. "I'm starving." She smiled, raising her head to his, meeting his lips half way as they explored each other some more, their kiss passionate and consuming, their hands caressing softly, Christmas morning shining bright outside their window._

* * *

_March 2__nd__. _

_22:45 PM_

Hadar glanced at the picture and frowned. "This is Philip Herrman, a known supporter of neo-Nazi groups. I know his face very well but I don't think he's the reason I'm here."

Jack glanced at the set of pictures on the desk, raising another one. "Do you know this man?" He asked.

"Joshua Adler, he's Herrman's worst nightmare and arch nemesis." Hadar pursed her lips. "Very pro Jewish and pro Israeli, a known supporter and a moving force behind many political decisions."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You seemed to know him well."

She paused, raising her eyes to meet his. "We have a mutual interest." She replied vaguely.

He leaned against the desk, watching quietly when she took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall. "We probably need to cooperate more." He said quietly, anger surfacing when she snorted.

"Why would I do that, agent Hudson? For all I know everything about you might be just another trick. I've been here for almost a week, you say? Forgive me if I'm a little suspicious."

Jack turned away from her, refusing to look when another fit of coughs hit her. He focused his eyes on the pictures, tracing the face of one of the men with his fingers, memorizing every detail systematically. He didn't raise his head when the door opened and two men walked inside, pulling the other agent to a standing position and dragging her outside. She struggled and Jack winced when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh as one of them obviously slapped her. He swallowed heavily, wondering what will be her part, wondering if he could ever be so heartless to perform his own part, finding that the web he was trapped in didn't leave him any other choice. He moved the pictures out of his way and started to scan the blue prints with his eyes, waiting for her to return.

Hadar couldn't fight as the coughs wrecked her body. She tried hard to stop her tears as they tied her to a wooden chair, the furniture turning slowly to be the cause of her frustration, spending so many days sitting on a similar one in complete darkness. She tasted bitterness in her mouth and she couldn't even begin to describe the way she must smell after that horrible week. Someone turned on the light and she tensed, realizing there was a purpose to all the hours she spent in captivity.

She blinked when a small screen turned on, reflecting pictures and short movies. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, a terrifying understanding sinking inside. He was innocent and was now in danger because of her, because of her work. She curled her palms tightly, clenching hard, holding back the frustrations, her mind wondering back to the night they spent together. She thought they were alone; the only sounds besides their soft whispering were the sounds of nature.

She didn't pay enough attention, feeling secure in her homeland and now she would pay for her mistakes. The screen turned dark again and a blinding light made her close her eyes. The tall man spoke, his voice low as he whispered in her ear. She understood everything he said, her heartbeat accelerating as she realized the magnitude of everything she was forced to do.

Her life, her future…for his.

* * *

_February 9__th__._

_Ben Gurion Air Port, Israel_

_15:23 PM_

_She imagined he would be cranky after all those hours of flying. On one hand she felt sorry for him; on the other hand, she couldn't wait to see him. They wrote each other almost every day now and finally, he was on his way to see her and they planned to spend a long weekend together. She tapped the railing with her fingers and leaned against it, waiting to catch sight of him between all the other people who passed her on their way out from the terminal._

_She finally caught sight of him and enjoyed the few moments she could watch him without his knowledge. His black pants fitted him perfectly and he seemed at ease with his gray sweater. He held a brown jacket on his arm and carried a small suitcase in his other hand. Her heart thumping in her chest, she raised her hand, waving at him._

_"Myles!" He noticed her immediately and waved back, hurrying to meet her. Hadar chuckled when she practically flew into his arms, releasing a breath as he held her tightly._

_"Hadar." He mumbled, tightening his embrace._

_They stood for a few moments, finding peace within the crowded terminal. Hadar breathed his scent, finding it hard to believe he was finally there beside her after all the e-mails and phone conversations they had. They talked about this visit so much she almost couldn't believe it was finally happening. This weekend was about them, their chance to get to know each other better, their chance to make some decisions._

_Myles smiled as an old lady raised her eyebrows and grinned at him while he caressed Hadar's back. His ears picked up the foreign language and he chuckled, taking in his surroundings and the woman in his arms. All the way it seemed like it wasn't real, that he was dreaming about some future he could never have but it was true and this weekend just might be the beginning of his life._

_He tightened his hold and trailed a line with his finger across her cheek before tilting her head upwards. "Hey, I missed you." He said softly._

_She grinned. "I missed you too. Come on, we have a long drive a head of us."_

_"A long drive?" He sounded annoyed already; the thought of folding his long frame into another tight seat wasn't very appealing. She laughed, leading him towards the busy parking lot._

_"Your flight was delayed and its rush hour, I wanted to be there before sunset." She said, opening the trunk to her car._

_He raised an eyebrow at the large bag and equipment that was inside but shook his head and sat down in the passenger seat, finding that any ideas he had for a conversation with her simply vanished. She hummed to herself and they were well into the road when he finally spoke._

_"So, where exactly are we going?" He asked, setting his watch to the time and yawning._

_"Camping." She answered, smiling when he looked at her like she grew an extra head. "What? I thought you might wanna do something different than your usual style." Myles opened and closed his mouth several times before he recalled a recent e-mail where he told her he actually never been to any activity that involved sleeping outdoors and how he couldn't understand why she enjoyed it so much. "You were the one who said a person needs to try everything once." She said._

_He nodded his head slowly. "It's not fair to use my own words against me." He chuckled. "We're not even sure that we're dating and you already have a black book with my name on it?"_

_"Myles, trust me, my black book is far worse then just quoting your own advice right back at you."_

_"Where are we going camping?"_

_"The Kinneret." She answered. "It's got a lot of beaches for camping; I know one with some simple facilities."_

_"It's February." He exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be cold?"_

_She shook her head. "I told you to pack warm clothes." She reminded him with a smile as he mock glared at her. "The weather man said it will be a warm weekend."_

_"So, it's a lake, right?"_

_Hadar grinned, telling him about the place they would be sleeping in. They arrived with the sunset and sat on the grass, admiring the sight before setting their tent and making some dinner on a small heater. Myles cuddled into his coat as he watched the stars, the waves calming him as he waited for Hadar to emerge from their small tent. He smiled when she dropped a fleece blanket into his arms before settling in front of him and leaning backwards against him. He enveloped them with the blanket and sighed softly, listening to the waves and the laughter of the family that was in a nearby tent._

_"So, is camping that bad, Myles?" She asked and he shook his head._

_"Not at all, I like this part especially." He said._

_"Watching the stars?"_

_"Holding you."_

_"Oh…"_

_"How is it possible that we can write each other the longest e-mails and when we're together like this nothing articulate comes out?" He asked quietly, wondering if it was a bad sign._

_She sighed. "I think e-mails and phones are easier because they're a little impersonal." She smiled when his hand ventured up and down her forearm. "I think we talked so easily on Christmas because we didn't know each other like we do now, because you never thought you'd see me again. Does that make any sense?"_

_He nodded his head. "Maybe we can just be together…without thinking about tomorrow."_

_"Yeah, that might do the trick."_

_"Hadar, what date is it now?" He asked, still confused a little by the time changes._

_"Thursday, February 9th." She said, her voice etched with laughter. "When you'll go back home, it will be like time travel." She joked._

_"I have something for you." He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and handed it to her._

_She turned in his arms, facing him. "Myles…"_

_"Open it, Hadar; it's just a small thing."_

_She opened the box slowly, smiling at the thin necklace that was nestled inside. She touched the medallion and smiled at him, pulling the chain from the box and giving it to him before turning her head and waiting for him to put it around her neck._

_"I know you're not religious but the salesman said it's not necessary a religious symbol and I remembered that you like silver more then gold." He mumbled, his fingers caressing her neck as he clasped the chain, moving her brown hair from her shoulder and resting his head on it to see if the chain fitted her. The six pointed star rested right above the hollow of her breasts and his breath caught in his throat when he caught her eyes; wide and dark under the stars._

_Hadar swallowed, her mouth turning dry while his eyes seemed to take in every detail. One of his hands traced the medallion, touching too close to the places she often imagined him touching. Her eyes closed when he moved his hand a little lower, a sigh escaping her mouth as he tightened his other arm around her. Ever since Christmas she spent her nights dreaming about his touch, remembering every path his fingers took._

_Myles tried to speak without words, tried to convey everything with touch. He often dreamed about her, often remembered the short time they spent together that Christmas Eve. He wondered how he could talk to her about everything and grow silent at the sight of her. His body reminded him that there were other things he preferred to do besides talking and he didn't resist, moving his lips to caress her neck, nibbling sensuously at the tender flesh._

_She gave him more access, her hand clutching his arm as a shudder racked her body. His hand moved lower, stopping just above her breast and caressing. She threw her head backwards, feeling him rocking against her as his mouth created complete havoc in her mind._

_One look at her dark eyes broke the dam on every pent up desire he held in store for her. He pulled her closer, his lips meeting her in a bruising kiss, taking everything and giving more as he pulled her as close as he could._

_They crawled inside the tent together, turning off the flashlight that was in the corner. Myles pulled her on top of him, gasping as he felt her body fitting his so perfectly. Hadar undressed slowly, enjoying his appreciative looks. She smiled when he mimicked her every move until their clothes were scattered all over the tent and everything seemed to slow down when they finally touched each other._

_He trailed a line of kisses from her ear to her breast, moving slowly, encouraged by her soft moans. This was real, he realized, it was their choice, not some desperate act to keep warm and alive. She anchored her fingers in his hair, successfully pulling him for a kiss, going up in flames as he whispered her name._

_They didn't talk at all that night, choosing an alternative way of communicating, keeping quiet as they explored, rediscovering each other as passion and tenderness engulfed them._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your feedback. It is highly appreciated!**

* * *

_March 2__nd__._

_Manning apartment_

_23:02 PM_

Bobby reached out for the remote, groaning as the muscles in his arms screamed in protest of being pulled so far. He moved his body a little further, chuckling when the woman who had her head in his lap snorted at the sudden movement. He reached the remote and turned off the television, sighing at the sudden silence that enveloped the apartment. He leaned backwards and stared at her peaceful face with jealousy, he hoped he could find some peace when he closed his eyes.

She surprised him, ringing his doorbell and presenting him with a huge bag of chips before walking inside. He was nursing his bottle of beer and offered her one as they settled down in front of the television to watch the game. He found the entire evening to be more amusing then he thought, especially since Tara kept on rooting for the wrong team. Of course, he didn't bother to correct her, enjoying her enthusiasm.

As the hour grew late he noticed that her eyes were dropping and he enveloped his arm around her, pulling her closer so that her head rested against his shoulder. She seemed uncomfortable at first but tiredness seemed to overpower her as she leaned against him, snuggling closer until her head rested on his lap by the end of the game.

And now he sat in the semi darkened room and complemented his next move. Tara's presence certainly helped to relieve some of his tension and he found that he didn't want to wake her up and send her home. He would probably worry about her and he knew that she had a good half an hour drive to her apartment. Bobby raised his hand and traced Tara's hair with the tip of his finger, swallowing as the touch sent shivers down his spine. For a while now he'd watched her with different eyes, seeing things he never saw before. He loved the way she smiled when she picked up on something no one saw, he loved the way she sang to herself when she thought no one was watching and he adored every fluffy pen she had.

He smiled when she stirred in his arms, opening tired eyes that immediately turned alert as she struggled to get up. "I'm…sorry." She stammered and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, do you wanna stay over?"

"Excuse me?" Tara sounded horrified as her voice rose.

"In the guest room." Bobby pointed to the left. "I need to put some sheets on the bed but it's comfortable."

"I don't know." She lowered her head, feeling her cheeks flaming as he stared at her.

"I'd feel better if you were here." He said softly.

She nodded her head before she had a chance to over think it. "Alright, let me help you with the sheets."

Neither of them slept well that night. Tara could have sworn he checked on her several times but every time she opened her eyes and turned towards the door he wasn't there. Bobby had trouble sleeping, his thoughts spiraling between Jack's disappearance and Tara's presence in his home, he didn't exactly understand but both seemed to haunt his mind.

* * *

_March 2__nd__._

_23:56 PM_

The sound of the door opening roused him from his musings and he raised his eyes, not blinking when their captors tossed the agent to the floor. The woman hissed, managing to kick one of them in the shin before she tumbled to the floor. Her captor moved to strike her but Jack's movement and his friend's hand stopped him. Jack saw the crystal blue eyes staring at him from behind a white mask before the man blinked and left the room, his partner leaving with him.

Hadar sighed and tried to get up accepting Jack's hand after a few futile attempts. They shared a look before she spoke. "Apparently, someone wants us to cooperate." She said softly.

"I know him." Jack raised one of the pictures.

Hadar nodded her head, taking the picture from his hand. "I told you, he's a powerful man."

"We met him on a recent case but you seem to know him better then we do." Jack paused. "Who could be standing behind our…operation?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who couldn't? Money and success can bring many enemies with them; everyone wants to be a part of the party."

"Can we assume mutual enemies are conspiring against each other?"

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the blue prints on the desk. "Tell me how you met him."

* * *

_February 2nd_

_Hoover building_

_10:42 AM_

_"Success!" The blond agent entered the bullpen, waving his hand in the air to gather everyone's attention. "I herby inform you that your loyal servant has been invited to Philip Herrman's estate for his yearly art gala." Myles waved the letter he carried. "Mr. Myles Richmond and his beau are both invited to the gala that will be held three days from now."_

_"Three days? That's a short notice for such a big party, no mate?" Bobby raised his cup of coffee in the air and Myles rolled his eyes._

_"You are such a spoil sport, Koala boy."_

_"You seemed all chirpy lately, Harvard? What's up?"_

_"My personal life is none of your business, Koala boy." Myles grinned, heading to his desk._

_"Maybe it had something to do with the few days off he requested." Tara quipped from her desk, smiling innocently at Myles' glare._

_"A free weekend?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Well done, mate. Who's the lucky Sheila?"_

_"What makes you think it's a woman?" Myles retorted._

_"Well you're practically glowing Myles." The Aussie grinned._

_"Well woman or not, there will be no free days unless we make some progress in this case." Dimitrius spoke, affectingly hushing the banter._

_"Well, since Myles managed to sneak himself in, I suggest we sneak into the party as well." Jack spoke, leafing through the folder he held in his hand._

_"If I may, I would like to make a suggestion." Myles spoke, rising from his seat and taking a sip from his coffee. "I believe a man of my standing would never attend such an event without an escort."_

_Lucy snorted and was about to comment when Jack held his hand. "He has a point Lucy, what do you have in mind?"_

_Myles raised his hand and motioned towards Sue. "May I present, Sue Richmond."_

_Jack gulped. "You plan on Sue being your wife?" He chocked and Bobby casually slapped his back several times, struggling against the grin that rose on his face, he glanced at Tara, the computer analyst picking up on his smile and smiling back at him._

_"I would never dream of breaking the Bureau's most popular undercover couple." Myles drawled. "But I believe we will make a wonderful brother and sister."_

_Sue nodded her head. "It might work and I could read lips."_

_Jack considered the idea for a few moments before nodding his head. "Alright, let's work on this people, we only have three days."_

_As they all started to work Jack caught Sue's eyes, his brown ones twinkling as he looked at her. Sue shook her head and averted her eyes, a soft flush covering her cheeks. There was something exciting about sneaking around. Although he was sure their friends would eventually make them pay for not telling he still enjoyed having Sue to himself. It seemed like now that Sue finally knew his heart then he had no need to share it with anyone else, at least for the moment._

_He grinned when Sue raised her eyebrow at him and ducked his head, focusing once more on the folder he was trying to read. Sue shook her head, biting back a wide smile as Jack averted his attention from her. It'd been over a month since Christmas and they were slowly getting used to their new status. They tried to move slowly, sometimes unable to resist the strong desire that seemed to envelope them, having trouble stopping four years of reluctance. She tried to hide her face, flush covering her cheeks as she remembered the previous night. They spent the evening in his apartment, enjoying a quiet dinner after a busy day. The intention of cuddling together on the sofa was honorable but unrealistic as they reached out for each other, immediately setting flames of desire._

_Jack swallowed, forcing his eyes not to wander to her lovely face as he struggled to keep his concentration. The sensation of her touch distracted him as he remembered the previous night. He intended for his kiss to be light and soft but soon surrendered and asked for more, moaning when she fulfilled his wish, the kiss deepening as the world faded away. He kissed her for eternity; their bodies snuggled intimately on his sofa. He kissed her hungrily, her mouth soft and hot under his touch, she kissed him with equal ardor, her hands caressing his hair as she angled their heads better._

_His eyes were smoky when he finally raised his head and looked at her; Sue allowed her eyes to wander towards his desk, smiling when he seemed to be having a difficult time concentrating. She remembered that her breathe caught in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. One of his hands was caressing her ribcage, inches away from her bra. He traced a line with his finger and she shuddered, arching against him. She saw his eyes flutter closed as he sighed and pulled away from her, keeping her in his arms as they returned their attention to the television, not breaking their hold on each other._

_A hand moving in front of her eyes startled her and she turned to look at a smirking Myles, his gaze traveling between her flushed face and a fidgeting Jack. Myles swallowed his initial words and the smirk turned into a grin. "Well, well Thomas, shall we talk some about Mr. Herrman?"_

* * *

_March 3__rd _

_00:25 AM_

"Herrman is kosher." Hadar said. "Or at least, he appears that way. He voices his opinions quite loudly but no one has managed to connect him to illegal operations."

"How do you know him?" Jack asked.

"We've been trying to connect him with several escaped neo-Nazi officers who disappeared after the war."

"He's too young to be one of them."

"True, but we suspected his father was high in command. Anyway, it's not the man we're after." She pursed her lips, deciding to reveal what she could. "We're looking for documents; our informants have been persistent about the existence of a supporters list, people who wait for instructions, people who donate substantial amounts of money to a so called charity that happens to be Herrman's bank account in Switzerland." She bit her lip. "We suspect many in high society are knowingly or innocently donating money. We know for sure that Herrman likes to connect wealthy families, usually by bonds of marriage, that way he keeps the…money in his organization."

"You believe there is still a conspiracy regarding a fourth Reich?"

"Sounds like a good movie, I know. But the fact remains that the Nazi's agenda is still attracting people, you should know. Didn't you arrest Otto Zimmer?"

Jack raised his eyebrow. "You know about Zimmer?"

"It was a job well done." She said. "We've been searching for him for quite some time."

"If you had found him, what would you have done?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Is this your subtle way of asking me if I'm an assassin?" Jack nodded his head, maintaining eye contact. "No, I'm not. I'm not even trained as a field agent, not officially anyway. I follow the documents trail, for the past two years I've been all around the world following it."

"And?"

"And I know someone led me to Berlin to get me. It was false information; I didn't get a chance to leave the apartment before they caught me."

* * *

_February 10th_

_Tel-Aviv, Israel_

_13:47 PM_

_"So…my apartment." Hadar started and looked sideways at him while she stopped in a red light._

_"What about it?" Myles raised his eyebrows, reaching for her hand and caressing it._

_"I've been to your place and I nearly got lost. My apartment is smaller."_

_"Are you embarrassed about it?" He sounded amused. "Why would I care how big your apartment is?"_

_"You're rich." She said, turning left and sighing as they got stuck in traffic again._

_"So?" He chuckled. "You think just because I'm rich I'll think badly of you? Is that why you took me camping, so that I'd appreciate being under a roof so much that I wouldn't notice anything?" She mumbled something. "Was that a yes?" He laughed._

_"No! It wasn't a yes." She rolled her eyes. "My place is a dump, okay? I pay high rent because it's in Tel-Aviv and has a nice sea view."_

_"See, everything has advantages." He quipped, chuckling when she slapped his thigh playfully._

_They spend their morning hiking on a nice, easy trail and then had their lunch in a restaurant. Myles smiled a little, he would never have willingly walked into such a place and he seemed so shocked when they walked inside Hadar actually considered leaving, he refused, reminding her and himself that this weekend was also about looking at things in a different way. When they finished eating he had to admit the food wasn't that bad and after he'd gotten used to it, he kind of enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the small, simple place._

_Hadar touched his shoulder and he turned to face her. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."_

_She smiled. "I know. We're here."_

_They rode the elevator to the fourth floor and Myles followed her inside the small apartment, placing the equipment he carried in the corner. He startled when he heard a voice calling out from the kitchen, Hadar frowned and shook her head. "What are you doing here?" She called, sighing and motioning Myles to follow her._

_"Why are you speaking English?" A blond woman walked out from the kitchen, eyeing Myles with appreciation._

_Hadar rolled her eyes. "Myles, this is my little sister Aviv." She introduced. "We're speaking English cause Myles doesn't know Hebrew."_

_"How do you do?" Myles shook her hand and she whistled._

_"Lovely accent." She said. "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Myles, can you help yourself with a drink?" Hadar asked and he nodded his head._

_"Either of you ladies wants something?" He asked, feeling silly when Aviv burst into giggles and Hadar shook her head in amusement. "Right…"_

_The two women switched into Hebrew and talked for several minutes before Aviv walked into the kitchen in search for her purse. "I can see you wanna be alone so…" She waved her hands in the air. "Bye, have a nice weekend."_

_Myles nodded his head. "You too."_

_He could still hear her when she talked to her sister. "He's got a nice backside, if you know what I mean." He chocked on his juice and heard Hadar groaning._

_"Aviv!"_

_"What? You said not to exc…ec…"_

_"Not to exclude him, that's what I said. I didn't mean that he has to know everything."_

_"If mom finds out you broke up with what's his name…"_

_"Okay, nice of you to come, goodbye."_

_She waved to her sister and closed the door, locking it before glancing towards his direction. Myles grinned, leaning against the wall and drinking his juice. "Wipe that grin off your face." She threatened._

_He cocked an eyebrow, a sardonic smile rising on his features. "What are you going to do if I don't?"_

_She pursed her lips and approached him slowly, her hands making contact with his chest as she trailed them up and down before pulling him down for a kiss. Myles moaned, searching franticly for a place he could place his glass without breaking it. She took it from his hand, placing it on the counter before lowering her mouth to his neck. He was at her complete mercy, his head against the cold wall as she kissed a trail along his jaw, her hands sneaking under his shirt and tracing lines on his bare chest._

_He allowed his hands to wander, moving one hand in her hair, releasing the clip that held it high and allowing it to cascade down her back. Their mouths found each other again, their tongues meeting in a familiar dance. She arched against him, his hand sneaking under her shirt and roaming her back with long fingers. His heart beat furiously in his chest as he ended the kiss, staring at her with wide eyes. He smirked a little and she rolled her eyes. "Do you think I have a nice backside?" He asked._

_"I won't give you the satisfaction." She retorted and he dipped his head to nibble on her ear lobe._

_"Fine by me, I will get it out of you one way or another." He said, his lips curling into a satisfied smile when she shuddered in his arms._

* * *

**Aviv - in Hebrew means Spring**

**Hadar - in Hebrew means Glory, Splendor and also Citrus fruits**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your feedback - Enjoy.**

* * *

_March 3__rd__._

_Leland Residence_

_01:25 AM_

Sleep was eluding him again. He tossed around, venting his frustration on the unsuspecting pillow before he hurled his head into it, sighing deeply. The silky sheets were cool to the touch and he found himself wishing he had someone to hold in the bitter hours of the night. His eyes scanned the dark room, the only light coming from the semi dark hallway and the half moon that shined from the sky. He had been fighting his terror for several days now and he knew he would soon completely loose it if he wasn't able to contact her.

Her last e-mail was short. She apologized, explaining that she was hurrying to catch a plane to Berlin and that she might get to Washington on March 1st. She told him she might be a little busy in the following days but she would contact him a few days before the first. He hadn't heard from her since. Despite his e-mails and efforts, he couldn't contact her and his imagination seemed to be working over time.

He imagined the worst things and every time he shuddered, he only just now found her, it was impossible that fate could be so cruel, not after opening his eyes to so much more then he ever had. He smiled as the picture of Christmas surfaced in his mind again, remembering holding her under the blanket, struggling for control and tempted to do so much more. He couldn't remember who started it but the taste of her was heavenly as he kissed her. He knew they were only trying to survive one of the most powerful storms that ever hit the east coast, or at least that was what the weathermen claimed, but he meant what he said that night, he never met anyone like her and that night he made love to her, fearing that they would never again see the sun shining.

He considered flying to Berlin but then Jack disappeared and he couldn't possibly leave the team at a time like that. His eyes widened at the absurd connection his mind made. He shook his head, how could the two disappearances even be remotely connected? Hadar was a psychologist; she had nothing to do with anything illegal. He sat in his bed, an understanding sinking in, what did he really know about her? After all, he hid many things from her as well.

* * *

_February 10th_

_Weiss Apartment _

_16:37 PM_

_He sighed, a chuckle escaping his lips as she snuggled closer to him, their bodies slowly cooling down. He noticed the quilt in the corner of the sofa and pulled it, covering them as he settled more comfortably, moving his hands to stroke her hair. She moved her hand to caress his shoulder, tracing lines on his collarbone. "You broke the glass." She whispered, a hint of a smile in her voice._

_"You tortured me to oblivion." He tried to excuse, laughing when her hand caressed his side, tickling him._

_"You loved every second." She replied, smiling when he nodded his head enthusiastically, a wide grin forming on his lips._

_"So, what are our plans for tonight?" He asked._

_"I thought we could have some nice dinner in an Italian restaurant. You like Italian, right?"_

_"That depends on whether the restaurant looks like the one we had lunch in."_

_She slapped his arm playfully. "Are you always this cynical?" she asked and he arched an eyebrow, pretending to be hurt by her comment._

_"I thought you liked my dry humor and sharp wit."_

_"Don't quote my words against me." She pointed a finger at him, laughing when he smiled at her, pulling her down for a kiss, their bodies seeking each other under the blanket. He sought entrance to her mouth and moaned when she gave him access, her hands tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer. He aligned their bodies closer, deepening his kiss when she straddled him, her body warm and soft against him._

_She sighed into his kiss, moving her hand to his chest, marveling at the way his heart beat furiously under her touch. He moved beneath her, pulling them closer and she pulled away from the kiss, moving lower, knowing already that she could send his control spinning with a mere touch of her lips at a certain point below his ear. He chuckled and moved away from her, his hand stroking long lines on her back, soothing them. She buried her head in his neck, sighing softly._

_"We go up in flames very fast." He mumbled and she nodded her head. Myles breathed deeply, trying to make his mind work faster as he tried to find a safe topic for conversation. "Actually, I don't find the need to be cynical around you so usually, I am much more cynical." He answered truthfully and she smiled, kissing his shoulder._

_"You have an accent." She said. "I mean besides the American accent, sometimes when you speak…"_

_"New England." He said, his hands continuing to caress her bare back. "I lived in Boston most of my life."_

_She arched an eyebrow. "Did you go to Harvard?" He nodded his head, smiling. "Law school?"_

_"Yes, I have a law degree." He said._

_"Very impressive, but then again it fits the Leland name. I bet everyone in your family went to Harvard."_

_Myles rolled his eyes. "Yes, I almost went to Yale but my father…" He trailed off, averting his eyes from her face and clearing his throat. "What about you?"_

_She smiled. "I have a master in psychology and I studied modern history as a minor in my bachelor degree."_

_Myles seemed impressed. "No wonder you listen so well. Look at me, I haven't been at your place for three hours and you already have me on the couch lying down."_

_Hadar giggled, leaning down to kiss him softly before settling closer to him. He smiled and enveloped his arms around her, closing his eyes and giving in to the sweet tiredness that enveloped him, falling into a deep sleep while keeping her close to him._

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_01:22 AM_

"But you're not an agent." He stated again, speaking after several minutes of scanning the pictures on the desk. "Then why are you here?"

Hadar sighed. "I'm supposed to get you inside." She pointed at the pictures that were scattered around the desk. "I don't need an invitation to get inside and I know every hidden passage the house has."

"And then what?" Jack asked, his brave face failing as he sighed.

"I'm going down with you, I guess."

"They're using someone against you, right? They have leverage."

Hadar nodded her head. "Just like they have on you."

Jack shook his head, tempting to slam his fist against something. "If only I could warn her somehow. I should have noticed someone was following us, I should have sensed it." He covered his face with his hands, breathing deeply, the thought that they were being followed for so long was still sickening. The thought that she was in danger was killing him; he wouldn't be able to live without her.

"No one senses such things, Jack, it only happens in the movies." Hadar sat down on the floor. "There was something odd about the Berlin tip, I should have known better."

"There must be someway for us to get out of this mess." Jack sat beside her on the floor.

"Can we chance the lives of the ones we love?" She asked quietly and Jack shook his head, they were caught in the web and now they had to fight their way out. Jack leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, his mind racing as he tried to find a way out. "We have to find a way." He said. "I won't become another Mason Harvey."

She looked at him quizzically. "Who?"

"Hadar, I don't think we are the only agents who are being manipulated by leverage."

* * *

_February 5th._

_Herrman's Estate_

_19:52 PM_

_Myles glanced at the art he was surrounded with, the walls were bright and the entire room was full of light, large chandeliers decorating the ceiling of the large hall. It was heaven for him, a great fan of art galleries and silent beauty. He turned his head when he sensed someone standing beside him, nodding his head he spoke softly._

_"Your collection is impressive Mr. Herrman." Myles complimented, taking a small sip from his wine. "And your wine selection surpasses it."_

_Herrman laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "I appreciate your opinion Mr. Richmond, I'm glad you find the art to be of your liking. It took my family many years to accomplish this fine collection." Myles nodded his head, wondering how many of the old paintings were stolen during the war. "If I may say, I believe you have the finest possession in the room." Herrman commented and Myles raised an eyebrow._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_Herrman motioned towards the bar where Sue sat down, speaking with a blond man. "Your sister is quite a fine jewel; my nephew seemed to find her fascinating. They would make a fine match."_

_"A match?" Myles smiled sardonically. "I believe it is still too early to decide." Sue turned around and he saw the discomfort in her eyes and straightened his shoulders. "However, as her big brother…"_

_Herrman chuckled. "Of course, let me introduce you."_

_Herrman led the way and Myles followed, his eyes scanning the room and eyeing Jack who followed him from a safe distance, carrying an empty tray in his hand. "William, my boy." Herrman cleared his throat and the younger man nodded his head. "I want you to meet Myles Richmond. Myles, this is my nephew William Herrman." The two men shook hands._

_"Your sister is a charming lady." William commented, kissing Sue's hand._

_Sue blushed and giggled. "It was a pleasure to meet you William."_

_"If you excuse us, I believe I promised my dear sister a dance." Myles offered her his hand and she accepted, smiling as they headed towards the dance floor. Myles was an excellent dancer, and he made sure to position them so that Sue could read the two men's lips._

_"Thank you for the quick rescue." Sue spoke softly in his ear and Myles nodded his head, scanning the room and watching with amusement as Jack frowned at him, with a smile, he distanced himself a little while twirling her in his arms, resisting the urge to smirk at his friend. "They are talking about us." She whispered and Myles tensed. "They say a match between the families might be successful."_

_"That's amusing considering the fact the Richmond's don't really exist."_

_"It seemed like Herrman spent lot of his time studying our very complicated family tree." Sue frowned a little. "It's very disconcerting the way they keep on mentioning a match."_

_"My mother." She saw Myles' lips move and his fair face turned a shade paler as he moved them away from the center of the room._

_Sue watched quietly as a tall woman with pale blond hair entered the hall. Herrman noticed her immediately and walked over, offering his hand. Myles' eyes widened as they struck a conversation. He tugged at her arm and swallowed. "Tell me what they're saying." He ordered._

_Sue shook her head. "I can't see Myles they're too far away."_

_Myles stifled his angry response and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He glanced around him, his mother and Herrman were far away and so far she didn't seem to notice him, however any approach they might make to the front entrance would blow their cover. "We have to get out of here." He whispered, grabbing her hand and heading towards the kitchen. Bobby opened the door, leading them outside and into the van._

_"Your mother?" Dimitrius sounded surprised but the grin on his lips faded as he saw Myles' pale face._

_The blond agent reached for a headset and placed it on his head. "Jack, can you see them clearly enough?"_

_"Yeah, can Sue read them alright?"_

_Myles delivered the question and Sue nodded her head. "Can you keep a close eye on her?" He asked._

_"Myles maybe you shouldn't…" Dimitrius started but Myles shook his head._

_"I need to know if she has anything to do with him." He almost sounded desperate and Dimitrius nodded his head slowly, watching when Sue started talking, relaying the conversation._

_Her words seemed to wash over him, it was only small talk but the feeling of numbness that spread in his veins was overwhelming, the mere thought that his mother and probably his father had anything to do with Herrman was sickening. Sue mentioned that his mother was trying to set him up with a friend's daughter and he nodded his head, a wry smile on his lips as he imagined her reaction to his latest choice of a date._

_Sue was quiet and he realized Herrman walked away from his mother, leaving her by the bar with her drink. Myles sighed inwardly, he wasn't always open minded and knew that there were times where he could be more understanding and accepting but Herrman's points of view were loud and clear, surely his mother knew everything about his about his white race superiority ideals, did she believe in them as well? He admitted at being prejudge about many things but Sue's presence in his life seemed to change him and he felt good admitting that he now looked at things differently…his mother couldn't have been involved with Herrman's activities, she didn't share his opinions as well, at least not vocally. He shuddered, he didn't really know his mother that well and the more he thought about it, the more unease he felt._

_Sue's sudden jump startled him. "Gun." She breathed, her eyes not leaving the screen._

_"What?" Tara looked at their direction and the screens that enveloped them._

_Sue looked doubtful, her eyes moving between the screens. "I could have sworn I saw something that looked like a gun."_

_"All units be advised, possibility of an armed man inside the hall." Tara reported, her gaze still fixed on the screens._

_Dimitrius shook his head. "Sue, are you sure…" He winced at the sudden chatter in his ear piece, several voices speaking together before the resonating sound of several gun shots deafened him. "Jack, do you copy? Bobby?"_

_Sue watched with horror at the screens. Philip Herrman was clutching his shoulder, his nephew screaming for help as a dark haired man lay sprawled on the shiny floor, his gun still in his palm, a stain of blood growing under his head._


	7. Chapter 7

_March 3__rd__._

_02:52 AM_

The room was quiet, Hadar fell asleep a while ago, another medicine making her unfocused and tired. Her coughing eased a little and Jack was relieved to hear her breathing steadily. He placed a cool hand against her forehead and leaned his head against the wall, finding that her fever had passed and placing her head in his lap. Their captors gave them two blankets and he covered her with one of them, using the other to wrap around his shoulders as he tried to close his eyes and rest a little.

He imagined it was well into the night already but the sealed room prevented him from seeing the outside world. Hadar helped him with the sketches on the desk, describing the details with surprising depth before shrugging and saying that she has an excellent memory; he now knew several ways to navigate inside the estate and knew the location of every antique the target held in his home.

The main hall was huge and he had several vantage points on the terrace above the room. He tried to focus his mind on the task at hand but images of Sue kept sneaking into his mind and he sighed, forgetting for a moment the situation he was trapped in. Time seemed to mock them every step of the way, every time he wanted to tell her his feelings something came up and now she was away from him and it might be too late.

Their relationship was still new and although he knew his heart and intentions he found it hard to tell her, insecurities surfacing every time he tried. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he wasn't sensitive enough? What if he hurt her? His past relationships with women weren't all perfect and he could be stubborn and downright maddening if he tried hard enough. He couldn't afford to loose her, there was too much at stake, his heart was at stake, he wouldn't be able to go on without her.

He sighed, imagining it was her golden hair in his lap instead of the foreign woman he didn't really know. He held her in his arms not so long ago. He remembered her black dress that accented her curves and he remembered caressing her hair softly, the dark conference room allowing him to express his feelings in the deepest way he could think of, holding her, touching her, tasting her.

* * *

_February 5th_

_Herrman Estate_

_20:25 PM_

_The taste in his mouth was bitter; the adrenaline rush only just subsided. He watched as the paramedics tended to Philip Herrman's wound while his nephew glared at them, rushing them as they worked on his uncle. The assassin's body was covered in a white sheet, hiding the blood stain under his head. He began to move his team, slowly evacuating them from the scene without breaking their cover. He met Bobby next to the surveillance van and they both climbed inside and left the scene._

_"Are you alright?" Dimitrius asked quietly and they both nodded their heads._

_Bobby breathed deeply, he stood directly behind Herrman when the first gun shot was fired and he swallowed hard, a few inches and it could have been him. "Who is this guy?" He asked._

_"I'm running a search." Tara replied from her position on the front seat. "We're in charge of the case."_

_"Did he kill himself or did someone shoot him?" Myles asked, his voice unusually quiet._

_"I didn't see." Bobby replied and Jack nodded his head._

_"He aimed the gun on himself." He said, his eyes meeting Sue for the first time. He saw the hazel pools looking at him and noticed the traces of fear in them right before a mask of professionalism slipped into place and she blinked twice, averting her eyes and focusing on a spot behind Myles' head._

_"Why would he kill himself?" She wondered and Jack shrugged his shoulders._

_"Perhaps he wanted to keep his freedom. I don't think there was a way for him to get out of there alive."_

_"Is my mother alright?" Myles asked quietly and Jack thought that he was another man who knew how to wear his mask; only Myles seemed to try so hard to keep his stoic expression he thought the tall agent's face just might fall apart._

_"She wasn't anywhere near him." Bobby answered and the two friends shared a look. "I saw her afterwards; she was leaving just like the rest of the guests."_

_Jack sighed softly and met Sue's gaze, her mask still firmly in place, Myles looked through the window and avoided conversation. They would need to investigate the Leland connections to Herrman, Jack knew it and Myles knew he had no other choice._

_When they arrived back at the office they all started working on the case, he was in one of the conference rooms, resting on the sofa when she came to him, still wearing the beautiful black dress. She thought he was asleep, sitting with his head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He smiled inwardly when she sat beside him, her hand reaching to caress his hair. Surrendering to her touch, he kept his breathing steady, fascinated when she drew closer._

_Everything happened so fast, despite watching every movement Herrman made he failed to notice the man with the gun, wasn't prepared to see something like that. The first shot came as a surprise and he remembered shouting warnings in his ear piece, hearing the other agents as they shouted as well. He was right in front of the shooter as he raised his gun and pressed it against his temple, there was a strange fire in his eyes and he looked in Herrman's direction with hatred and desperation. He didn't utter a sound before pressing the trigger._

_Sue's fingers traced his temple gently, moving lower to graze against his cheek. She shuddered as she felt the unshaven texture of his face, the wave of relief replaced with a tide of desire. When everything ended she was paralyzed with fear, she saw him right before the shooting started but afterwards the small pen he was holding was on the floor and she couldn't see him, the small camera picking out nothing but shoes and the body of the shooter. Relief flooded her when Tara and Dimitrius both confirmed none of the agents were harmed and when she finally saw his face she was unable to do a anything but stare at him, fearing that her friends would see right through her._

_She traced his lips with her fingers, the texture soft against the tips of her fingers, his lips were warm and she lowered her head slowly, her heartbeat accelerating as she looked forward to touch his lips with her own. Her decent towards his lips seemed to take forever yet it took only seconds before she finally touched him, her mouth soft against his, her tongue sneaking out to caress his moist lips._

_Her hesitant explorations drove him to the brink of insanity. He opened his mouth, swallowing her startled gasp as the kiss deepened. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, caressing and squeezing as she anchored herself to him. He moaned, a deep sound he couldn't control, her kiss growing passionate, relief mixing with desire, desire mixing with his feelings for her. He migrated his hands to her hair and then lower, the black dress revealing the soft skin of her bare back. He touched and stroked, not lifting his mouth from hers._

_She felt him moaning, the vibrations coursing through her body and making her shiver in his arms. Their tongues danced together, unable to stop touching him, tasting life and love and lust and everything she ever dreamed of. He broke away from the kiss, his eyes smoky and impossibly black in the darkened room. She saw him glaring at the door. "What?" He called signing that it was Myles on the other side._

_"Tara found a match." The agent replied and Jack heard him walking away from the conference room. With a sigh and a last look at her flushed face and bright eyes he rose from his seat and offered her his hand, walking to the door together, straightening clothes and hair before heading outside to face the world again._

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_Tel-Aviv, Israel_

_11:05 AM_

He closed the door quietly, straightening to his full height as the man behind the desk raised tired eyes to meet his. Dan Ronen, head of the organization knew Ophir Sadeh was one of his best agents, fluent in several European languages he was a perfect candidate to explore the setting in Berlin but unfortunately he returned with his hands empty and the man behind the oak desk could see it from the expression on his face.

"Well?" He asked, needing to hear the words despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

"The safe house in Berlin is empty there is nothing that indicates Hadar ever set foot inside, our contacts haven't heard from her." He paused before continuing. "They claim they haven't contacted her since December."

Dan raised his eyebrow, rising from his position at the desk. "A set up?" He growled softly and then shook his head. "Hadar didn't work on any new cases since December, she only followed the documents and that hasn't been very successful for several months now. Who could possibly set her up?"

Ophir shifted from one leg to the other. "I've alerted our people in Berlin to look for her but to tell you the truth it doesn't look promising." He sat on one of the soft chairs. "She's been gone for almost a week now." He sighed.

Dan narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were no longer an item." He said and watched as the tall agent shrugged his shoulders.

"Not by my choice." He said. "I know you disapproved of us from the start."

"Yes, I did." Dan pursed his lips. "I didn't want anything to interfere with her training, an analyst like her is hard to find."

The two men lapsed into silence that seemed to stretch forever. Ophir cleared his throat before speaking again. "Did you know she was in a relationship with an American?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm only saying that it is possible that her loyalties have changed in the past two months."

Dan slammed his fist on the desk. "I have known Hadar for more then two years and so have you. Do you honestly believe her loyalties lay else where just because she's in contact with a foreign man?"

Ophir just shrugged his shoulders. "I was merely acknowledging a possibility"

"Send word to other agencies around the world."

"Sir?"

"Spread the word. We're missing an agent, publish every small detail we know about Hadar."

"That will blow her cover; she will never be able to work anywhere!" Ophir exclaimed but Dan shook his head.

"I'll find her something to work on; you just focus on bringing her home."

* * *

_February 7th_

_Adler's estate_

_11:03 AM_

_"Mr. Adler will join you shortly." The sweet looking secretary informed them as she led them inside the spacious office. "Can I offer you something to drink?"_

_Jack and Sue refused and sat down on the stuffed chairs to wait. They have scheduled this meeting in order to investigate any contact Adler might have to the attempt on Philip Herrman's life. Although they were both skeptical, William Herrman's strong accusations forced them to check for any possible leads. Jack reached out for Sue's hand, squeezing it and smiling when she turned to look at him._

_"We haven't had the chance to talk." He half whispered, referring to their busy caseload after everything that happened at Herrman's gala. Sue nodded her head, squeezing his hand in return, remembering the interlude in the dark conference room. They certainly didn't have any time for themselves afterwards._

_Jack moved closer, his hand reaching to stroke her cheek, the light caress making her shudder as she stared at him with anticipation. He tilted his head, his eyes softening as he took in every detail of her lovely face. "I was thinking about a romantic dinner." He whispered, his fingers lightly trailing a path down her cheek towards her slender neck. "Maybe on Friday night, I'll make some pasta and you can bring your famous ice cream desert." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and she leaned into his touch, a small smile illuminating her features._

_"It sounds like a wonderful idea, Jack." She whispered, her palm moving to cover his as it cupped her cheek delicately. "Think you can handle it?" She asked, her face a mask of innocence as he raised an eyebrow._

_"Handle what?" He asked, relieved that she couldn't hear the way his voice rose when she bit her lip._

_"Preparing dinner all by yourself." She said, chuckling when he rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at her._

_"I promise I won't make you eat anything burnt." He said, smiling and then moving away from her when the door swung open and Joshua Adler walked through it, a smile on his face. They introduced themselves and he answered their questions, insisting that they join him for a cup of coffee._

_Joshua Adler was a tall man, his manners and appearance perfect as he discussed the events with them. "I have no relations with anyone of the Herrman clan." He replied to Jack's question. "Philip is a strong headed man and his nephew is following his footsteps in all the areas. I have no reason or desire to be involved with him."_

_"William Herrman brought up some strong accusations." Sue said, arching her eyebrow at the tall man._

_"Look it's no secret that Philip Herrman and I aren't the best of friends, we have business and personal indifferences but surely he doesn't believe that I have anything to do with this." Adler chuckled. "The fact that I don't like him very much isn't crucial enough for me to try and kill him."_

_"We have several documents that prove that you were doing business with William Herrman."_

_Adler sighed. "It was a business mistake." He said. "William is a brilliant researcher in economics, we were trying to cooperate for the sake of research but unfortunately our differences were too many._

_"What happened to the research?"_

_"It was funded by me and I pulled out, I suppose he managed to find someone to give him funds, his idea has lots of potential." He paused for a moment. "Maybe he's accusing me on purpose."_

_The meeting was short and Adler provided them with his alibi. They left his office with nothing that could lead them to a break in the case. Adler walked them to the main entrance and watched them leave before heading back inside and approaching his secretary. "I need you to page Mr. Sadeh for me, tell him I have some information for him."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your kind words!**

* * *

_March 3__rd__._

_Hoover building._

_09:52 AM_

"That is a load of…"

"Manning!"

"Bobby, stop it." Tara said quietly, her hand reaching to clasp around his forearm as he seethed with uncharacteristic anger. She had never seen him this angry before, his eyes dark and terrifying as he stared eye to eye with their supervisor.

Bobby didn't break eye contact but her touch seemed to slow the explosion of anger he felt inside. He couldn't believe it was happening; Garret took the case from them, handing it over to the worst team he could imagine to investigate further. They were one of the best teams, no one could find Jack but them and he couldn't just sit aside and do nothing.

Sue glanced from one man to the other. Garret raised his eyebrow, waiting for Bobby to say more and when he didn't he spoke again. "Your outburst only proved me right, agent Manning. I suggest you all take a few days off." He raised his hand at the choirs of protests. "You are a bright group of people; I suppose you will find something to…occupy yourselves with."

The subtext was obvious to everyone in the room, even Sue, who didn't hear the tone of n his voice understood perfectly when Garret raised an eyebrow at her. He left the bullpen with a small smile on his lips and the remaining members of the team looked at each other.

Dimitrius cleared his throat. "I will go home to have lunch with my wife and kids." He said softly.

"I suggest the rest of you will join me at my place." Myles closed his computer with determination. "We'll bring some takeout." He looked at his supervisor. "I suppose you will join us to see the game after lunch." He said and Dimitrius nodded his head.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it."

He gave Bobby and Tara the spare key to his house and drove Lucy and Sue to their apartment. He gave them half an hour to pack while he bought some food and groceries, making sure he had enough food to feed them for several days. When they finally arrived to his apartment he found Bobby and Tara already there, setting up two laptops together in his study. He brought his own laptop and Tara connected all three to the databases they could search for any information. Lucy and Sue moved their bags to the spare room upstairs, agreeing to share a room. Tara would use the spare room on the ground floor and Myles already set up the spare bed in the study, insisting that he would take it and that Bobby could use his room. His Aussie friend stared at him for a good minute before refusing firmly. They were still arguing about it when Sue suggested they delay the argument till bedtime.

Myles agreed and they set themselves to work. He talked to the lab, smoothly talking one of the workers into contacting him if something new came from Jack's apartment. Tara and Lucy were both on the phones and the computers, searching databases for suspects. Bobby and Sue scanned the reports on the evidence, retiring for lunch with Myles after finding nothing again.

Tara and Lucy joined them a couple minutes later. "I found something interesting; although I'm not even sure it's connected." Tara said, sitting next to Bobby and accepting the plate he gave her with a smile of gratitude.

"We picked up a distress call from a foreign agency." Lucy said and the team stared at her in confusion.

"Apparently, the Mossad has lost one of its analysts." Tara said.

"It looks irrelevant." Bobby said. "Jack didn't have anything to do with them."

"I know but it seemed too close to be just a coincidence." She shrugged her shoulders. "They haven't released any information about the agent other then that she is a young woman who was last seen on February 25th in Berlin."

"Myles!" Sue cried out when the tall agent rose to his feet suddenly, his hands shaking.

His normally calm features turned stormy as he struggled to hold onto something. He had to calm down. He felt Bobby steadying him and knew they were asking him questions, unable to hear them over the roaring sound in his ears. He remembered small details he never considered important. She had American citizenship; he saw the two passports as they lay in broad day light on the small counter in her bedroom. He recalled her telling him she was involved with the man who was her trainer, remembered her telling him she was flying to Berlin.

Suspicion turned into sudden realization, fear turned into blinding anger and he moved away from his friends and headed towards his study, hurling his mug of coffee towards one of the walls and sinking to the thick carpet, his fury replaced by a painful clenching in his heart.

The feeling of betrayal.

* * *

_February 7th_

_Hoover Building_

_14:20 PM_

_"Myles!" The sharp call made him stop his stride and turn around to wait for his team leader as he jogged down the hallway, motioning for him to follow into a deserted conference room. They sat side by side and Jack took a deep breath before he spoke. "Tara and Bobby spoke to your mother."_

_Myles' mouth turned dry as he tried to swallow and reply in a dignified manner, instead, he found himself just nodding his head and waiting for him to continue. Jack smiled kindly. "It's alright, she know all about Herrman's points of view and only accepted his invitation because she was interested in one of his charities, she is still checking it out, our background check shows that she had nothing to do with him until the gala."_

_Myles sighed. "I knew that, I just needed to hear it from an objective source. We Lelands may be stuck up snobs but we don't associate with the likes of Philip Herrman."_

_Jack snorted and patted his friend's back. "I just returned from a meeting with Joshua Adler. He has a solid alibi and although there is a faint connection to William Herrman there is nothing to link him or any of his men to the shooting despite the strong accusations."_

_"It is not surprising that Herrman accuses him, a known Neo-Nazi and a rich Jewish man could hardly be the best of friends." Myles replied sarcastically._

_They rose from their position next to the large table and headed towards the bullpen. "The question remains why would a completely sane MI-6 agent attempt to kill Herrman and then take his own life after the failure?"_

_"Nothing new on Harvey from MI-6." Tara answered before Jack could even ask. "They didn't suspect his disappearance because he was under cover but he never expressed any kind of hatred towards Herrman, they're as clueless as us."_

_"There was hatred in his face." Jack recalled. "He looked directly at Philip Herrman and when he realized he missed the shot there was desperation…" He fought against the shudder that racked his body. "He looked almost…hopeless."_

_"Was he married? Did he have any family?" Sue asked. "Is it possible that someone was threatening him in some way?"_

_"At this point anything is possible, Sheila." Bobby spoke from his desk. "However, MI-6 just might take over the case." He said and his teammates groaned._

_"The fraud art case is still open." Dimitrius commented. "I suggest we focus on this angle while investigating the attempted murder more…quietly."_

_The agents returned to their desks and Bobby raised his eyebrow at Myles, staring at him for a few minutes until he raised his head from the file he was reading and returned a look. "So, mate, I heard you were flying to meet your girl."_

_Myles turned his head and focused a disapproving gaze on Tara. "Is nothing sacred to you?" He pretended to be hurt, trying to cover the smile that was about to surface._

_"I only mentioned I was helping you to find a flight to New York." She replied innocently._

_"New York?" Lucy raised her eyes to meet his. "That's a long flight to meet a date."_

_"Jealous, Luce?" He drawled, smiling when her eyes shot daggers at him._

_"Actually, I was only feeling relieved for the poor lady; after all, suffering you for more then once or twice a month is an impossible mission."_

_Myles snorted. "I resent that comment." He mumbled and Lucy raised an eyebrow._

_"I believe you should just send her an e-mail or something, she might be better off that way."_

_The quick comeback she expected never came and she swallowed at the way his eyes darted away from her as he stared down at the file again, ignoring her completely. She was about to apologize but shook her head, this was Myles and they were always like this, bantering and teasing till there was no breathe left in their lungs and now he was pulling away and for the first time she thought she might have actually hurt him all along. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned to see Sue smiling gently at her. "I know, I know…" She muttered. "It wasn't very nice of me…"_

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_10:05 AM_

Her stomach has been rebelling against her again and she couldn't decide if it was really rebelling or simply hungry. When was the last time she ate? She opened her eyes a little, the room was still brightly lit around them and her head was leaning on his lap while he sat with his back to the wall, his head resting at an odd angle as he slept peacefully. She couldn't remember falling asleep, they were talking about their so called mission and she probably just fell asleep in the middle of the conversation, medication always made her drowsy.

Hadar took a few deep breaths, smelling the stench that surrounded the room when she knew she had no choice but fleeing to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. She barely managed to get there in time before she lost the contents of her stomach and could do nothing more then heave helplessly until the horrible feeling was gone. Jack was by her side, keeping the hair away from her face as she closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and on the verge of fainting.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." she said slowly, having a hard time forming the words. She felt him nodding and he helped her to settle down on the floor, resting her head on his lap again.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded her head, her eyes still closed.

"I'm alright." Her voice was hoarse and they lapsed into silence. "I'm hungry." She whispered and Jack sighed.

"Me too." He mumbled. "Does he know?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

"Does he know you're pregnant?"

Hadar sighed. "I'm not even sure about it myself." She whispered. "But it doesn't matter anyway, not with everything we're about to do." He squeezed her hand and she smiled a little. "He's a good man, he'll find someone else to share his life with we were…complicated anyway."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

Hadar's eyes watered suddenly as she remembered the last time they spent in each other's arms, another stormy day…it seemed like a lifetime away. "No." She whispered. "He doesn't know."

* * *

_February 11th_

_Weiss Apartment_

_09:26 AM_

_He opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the soft light that penetrated the room through the half closed blinds. He heard rain hitting the window and smiled, the prospect of spending the day in bed seemed better and better with each passing moment. He moved his head a little, taking in the sight of her as she lay on her stomach, one hand resting beneath her cheek as she slept peacefully. The blanket covered her lower back and he resisted the urge to caress the smooth skin that was exposed, choosing to kiss her shoulder lightly before getting up._

_Dressed in his jeans and sweatshirt, Myles started to make breakfast, working quietly in the small kitchen. Memories from the previous night slowed his work and he smiled softly, having the urge to forget about food and return to bed._

_They had a wonderful time at the restaurant and took a walk down the beach afterwards, enjoying the quiet evening and the sound of the waves. Hadar cuddled closer to him and he held her tight leading her to sit down on one of the benches on the promenade. They sat side by side, his hand bringing her closer as their lips met slowly. It didn't take long for the sweet kiss to turn passionate; he anchored one of his hands in her hair and the other at the small of her back, pulling her to sit in his lap. He became addicted to her taste, tasting wine and chocolate and inhaling her wonderful scent. He murmured her name, the world disappearing around them._

_Hadar opened one button of his navy blue shirt and then another one, thankful that he chose to give up on his tie; she placed a hand on his back under his coat and the other on his exposed chest, the beating of his heart increasing the heat that spread between them. He moved his mouth away from hers, tracing a line with his tongue, slowly nibbling his way from her jaw to her ear, grinning when she shuddered in his arms. She smiled gently, moving her head to kiss him again before setting a trail of fire down his neck, he arched against her, his breathe hard against her ear as he moved a hand to caress her breast, the thin fabric of her dress allowing him to feel the heat that emanated from her body._

_The sound of catcalls made him stop, realizing that they were in public, feeling his face flaming and hearing her chuckling in his ear. "What are they saying?" He whispered._

_"That we should get a room." She whispered. "Apparently, there's a hotel just across the street." She winked and he laughed, caressing her cheek one last time before helping her to her feet, trying to calm his eager reactions to her touch._

_The drive to her apartment seemed to take forever and when they finally got there, Myles was convinced that the strong pull between them would only allow them to stay apart until they reached the first flat surface. However, Hadar pulled him after her towards her bedroom and he willingly followed her, removing their coats before collapsing on the bed together._

_He wanted it to be perfect, holding her tight in his arms, kissing her slowly and passionately until there was nothing in the world but the two of them. She smiled when they both heard the first drops of rain and it reminded them of their first night together. Hadar pulled him on top of her, whispering his name when he pulled her leg to envelope his thigh, managing to send her into oblivion before even touching her bare skin. She laughed softly when his hands were suddenly everywhere and he sighed with frustration._

_Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "A law degree from Harvard and you can't find a way to remove my dress?"_

_"It's a conspiracy." He replied to her neck, his warm breath tickling her. "Women are, after all, from Venus and known for plotting against us poor men." She giggled and he flipped them over, aligning their bodies so that she straddled him. He grasped her hands in his and pulled himself into a seating position. "Show me…"_

_Eyes locked together, she showed him, his hands caressing her thighs before pulling the dress over her head, exposing her to his hungry eyes. He couldn't really remember everything that happened afterwards, he whispered things in her ear but he wasn't sure what and he knew they didn't stop loving each other for a long time, the storm that raged outside hardly comparing to the fire that they ignited in each other._

_The sound of the phone startled him and he looked with surprise at the pile of pancakes he made, wondering how he managed not to burn anything while remembering. He heard her answering the phone, her voice quiet and a little hoarse as she spoke. He leaned against the doorpost and smiled at her, reaching out to hold her when she motioned him to join her. He watched with fascination when she rolled her eyes and her tone of voice changed, her eyes turning stormy as she slammed the phone and sighed into his chest._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"He doesn't take a hint." She mumbled and he was surprised for feeling a pang of jealousy._

_"An old boyfriend?" She nodded her head. "The trainer you told me about at Christmas?" She nodded again and raised her head to look at him, her eyes serious._

_"Myles, there was no one else but you ever since Christmas." She said, feeling the need to assure him at her intentions and he nodded his head, smiling and pulling her close again._

_"For me too." He said, feeling relieved that they were together in this. "We don't have much time left." He said quietly. "My flight leaves tomorrow at noon." She nodded her head again and he tightened his embrace. "I don't want to leave." He confessed._

_"Do you think we stand a chance?" She asked quietly, finally breaching the subject they avoided from. "There could be so many obstacles."_

_"I know." He murmured. "Do you remember asking me what I saw in my future? After Christmas I saw you in my future. I know it might be difficult but I think we stand a chance."_

_"This relationship might give a new definition to the term 'long distance'" She sighed._

_"If you want me, I will stay with you. All you have to do is ask." He said, meaning every word_

_She shook her head. "I can't. I can't ask you to give up your life for me."_

_"Stolen weekends and long e-mails then?"_

_She sighed. "For a while, yes." She paused. "I'm working on a research; I might be able to move it to the States." Myles pulled her for a kiss, slowly exploring, her hands moving to remove his sweatshirt. She murmured his name. "Make love to me, Myles…" He was more then happy to satisfy her every need, forgetting everything but her touch._


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you. I am trying to update once / twice a week but since I am still fixing the text, it takes some time.

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_11:26 AM_

There was a quiet determination in the way he took a last look at the pictures, his intense gaze cold and cynical as his lips curled in a humorless smile. The night didn't seem to ease their frustrations and Hadar racked her mind, trying to find a solution, so far without success. As the hours went by it seemed like their only choice was to kill and take the fall together while protecting the people they cared about.

The Mossad would take the hit with her, although they would deny any involvement with her actions, the Federal Bureau would probably do the same. She wondered if Myles would visit her after learning about her work. Her mind raised a vision of him demanding that she be executed by electric chair right before presenting her to his new fiancé. She shook her head, a smile rising on her features despite the circumstances. She hoped he would simply forget about her and move on, what had their captor said? She should never have 'tainted' his blood.

"Are you okay?" Jack sat beside her and she nodded her head, closing her eyes, trying to remember better times.

Jack sighed softly, flexing his fingers as he stared into space. For the moment, it appeared like they had no other choice but doing everything they were ordered to do, it was simple, really. They had to kill and then wait for the police to arrive, hoping that no one killed them before. He could share the information with his team, trusting them all with his life but he needed to wait for the right time, hoping that there would be a right time. Besides, he reminded himself, it was not only Sue's life on the line.

He smiled as he remembered a late night in her apartment not so long ago. Lucy was at her grandmother's and they shared a bowl of ice cream under a heavy blanket. They found themselves stripping each other under the blanket, exploring and knowing each other better, careful to keep their undergarments in place. The desire and longing was there but they both agreed they were not ready yet for more and he found himself enjoying getting to know every inch of her skin, memorizing the places she was ticklish and the places that made her whisper his name.

He thought it was a beautiful night and he enjoyed spending it in her arms despite the cold shower he had to take before heading to her bed. He was content to know that she enjoyed herself as well, her eager responses fueling his burning desire for her. Hadar squeezed his hand and he turned to face her.

"Does she know that you love her?" She asked, repeating the question he asked her not so long ago.

"I always thought there would be tomorrow and I almost lost her several times. Maybe this is fate's way of teaching me a lesson." He replied softly. "If we ever get out of this mess I will tell her. I won't hesitate to give her a ring at the same time."

The door opened and Hadar removed her hand from his, watching carefully as their captors approached them, four men, two of them carrying small cloths and ropes. She closed her eyes when one of them grabbed her arm painfully pressing the cold material to her nose; she inhaled the sweet fumes, welcoming the darkness as it swirled around her.

* * *

_13:14 PM_

_Leland Residence_

The house was quiet after Myles' abrupt departure from the kitchen. It was Lucy who rose from her seat and headed towards his study, knowing from past experience that this was his sanctuary. Sue watched quietly as Tara left the room and Bobby slowly followed. She turned to face Levi, stroking his fur before rising from her seat. "I suppose it's just you and me now, buddy." She said, smiling when the golden followed her to the living room and sat beside her. She stroked his head, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to focus on something stable. It seemed like everything was slowly falling apart or maybe the pieces of the puzzle were finally making sense, she wasn't sure about it, all she knew was that she wanted him to be by her side, she wanted him to share his point of view on the case, wanted him to be safe beside her not alone somewhere where she couldn't know if he was alright.

Levi rested his head against her knee and she smiled sadly, wondering if he missed Jack the way she missed him, wondering how two days without him could seem so long. It seemed like forever since the last time they saw each other, touched each other. She missed him, plain and simple and she wondered if he missed her too. Sighing loudly, she rose from her seat, pausing at the kitchen, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

* * *

_February 10th_

_Hudson Apartment_

_20:13 PM_

_**You're early.** Jack signed, welcoming her with a kiss. **Lovely.** He pointed at her dress and she twirled around, loving the way his eyes darkened. "Did you bring desert?" He asked and she handed him the large bowl she held in her hands._

_"Did you make dinner?" Sue teased, watching him faking hurt before attacking her with his best puppy dog eyes look. She giggled and he laughed._

_"Of course I made dinner." He pouted, stealing another kiss as he strode towards the stove. "You have such little faith in me."_

_"We'll taste it and then decide." She said, smiling as he moved closer to wrap her in his arms._

_"You look gorgeous." He said, his face inches away from hers, his fingers trailing the soft fabric of her dark dress. "If I knew this was a formal dressing night…"_

_"I just wanted to wear something different than the jeans that I usually wear when we have a night in and I thought since we're having a nice dinner…"_

_His lips were warm and gentle as he stopped her from talking any further, showing her without words that he adored her in everything she wore, even a potato sack. She sighed into his lips and he deepened the kiss, his hands moving to her hair, pulling away pins and untangling it, enjoying the soft texture. Her hands trailed everywhere, moving from his chest to anchor herself to his neck as the kiss grew slower and more passionate._

_The sudden ringing disturbed his tender explorations and Jack slowly eased away from her and stroked her cheek with his thumb, grinning when she opened passion filled eyes to look at him, her lips red and swollen. **Hungry? **He signed, moving to turn off the timer. "Food is ready." He paused when she still looked a little confused. "Unless…you're hungry for something else?"_

_She swatted his arm. "Jack!"_

_He chuckled, leading her to the table and formally seating her on the chair, handing her a napkin. "Dinner is served." He grinned, presenting her with a delicious smelling pasta dish and a plate of garlic bread. She smiled at him, admitting that the smell was heavenly and then picking up her plate so that he could serve her._

_The pasta was indeed as delicious as it smelled and Sue complemented the chef, placing a kiss on his cheek. "It was really good, Jack."_

_"The truth?" He asked and her face fell._

_"You ordered it from Antonio's." She said, feeling disappointed that she didn't see through his scheme._

_**No!** He spoke and signed at the same time, smiling incredulously at her. "Sue, I would never have fooled you like that, although the kiss you gave me is well worth any kind of deceiving." She rolled her eyes. "But I did practice, I asked Tara to come over. She's a really good cook, did you know? Anyway, she showed me some tricks and volunteered to be my test dummy last night."_

_Sue nodded. "Now I know why she didn't want to catch that new movie."_

_"Well, to tell you the truth last night was much less impressive then tonight." Jack grinned sheepishly. "I burnt the sauce and I put way too much garlic on the bread. Tara said it was okay but she kept on drinking water so…" He shrugged, flushing a little when Sue burst into giggles._

_"You're a very lucky man, Jack Hudson, spending two nights in a row with two different women…"_

_"Well, as much as I like Tara, I prefer your companionship." Jack grinned when she blushed. "I told her I wanted to make dinner for my parents when they come over."_

_"Did she buy it?"_

_"Yep, told me that was the reason she learnt how to cook, so that her mother would stop bringing food every time she came for a visit."_

_Sue laughed and Jack sent her to the living room, saying that his mother did teach him how to wash the dishes and that he would join her shortly. She was standing by the window when he returned and he moved to envelope her in his arms, inhaling the soft scent of her hair. "Can you stay?" He asked, moving to nibble on her earlobe._

_"Not for long." Her voice was hoarse. "Lucy went out on a date and I don't believe she will be that long." She chuckled when his lips moved lower, tickling her and making her breathless. "Maybe we should move over for desert." She offered, grinning when his eyes darkened._

_"I believe, sweetheart that we're already there." His voice was hoarse and he tilted her chin so that she faced him, his finger trailing across her lips before he replaced it with his mouth, gently exploring. She responded hungrily, her mouth an open invitation for him to explore, their tongues dancing slowly. Sue moved her hands to his hair, burying them in the softness while he held her even closer, his hand trailing lines of fire on her back._

_Reluctantly, he eased away from her, his desire reflecting from the fire in his eyes. "Before you go there is one thing I wanted to do for a long time now."_

_Sue nodded her head, following him to the stereo system and watching quietly when he turned it on. "Is it our song?" She asked and he smiled and shook his head._

_"No, but I think you'll like it…" He enveloped her in his arms, singing softly, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and allowed him to guide her, feeling safe in his arms._


	10. Chapter 10

**From now on, this gets easier...no more past flashbacks, one time line - moving forward. Enjoy!**

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_13:16 PM_

_Leland Residence_

Lucy didn't receive any reply when she knocked on the door and she slowly counted to ten and opened it, peering inside. She saw him sitting on the thick carpet, his hands covering his face.

She approached slowly, closing the door quietly. "Myles?"

"What do you need, Lucy?" He snapped.

"Are you alright?" She asked, his rage not bothering her as she remained standing behind him.

"I believe I have just encountered a cosmic punishment." He answered sarcastically, rising to his full height and placing his hands in his pockets before turning to face her, his eyes red and bright.

Lucy just stared at him, swallowing hard, she spoke. "You think you know the missing agent?"

"Think?" His voice rose. "I'm sure, the similarities are way too much and everything connects to her." He snorted humorlessly. "I'm actually surprised I haven't been struck by lightening sooner but fate had other plans for me." He motioned his hand towards her. "I betrayed you and therefore someone else must betray me." He sat down on his leather sofa, sighing. "The Mossad, I should have known, when she said a relationship between us was complicated I haven't imagined that I was dating an assassin." He vented off, mumbling to himself. "I work for the government, she said and I just brushed it off thinking she was a secretary or a consultant or heaven knows…"

"Myles, they reported that the missing agent is an analyst…"

"Oh and you really believe it?" He mocked, his eyes cold as he looked at her. "Would the F.B.I publish that a very important high key agent is missing? That's killing him on the spot." He shrugged his shoulders, rising to pace the study. "It doesn't matter anymore…"

"Did you ask her?"

"What?"

"Did you ever ask her what she did for a living?"

Myles paused for a moment. "I…it doesn't matter anymore! I can't keep going after something like that. We didn't stand a chance anyway with her living in Israel…"

Lucy gaped at him for a moment. "You were worried about her." She recalled. "She's the woman who was twelve hours flight…" She gasped, her hand covering her face. "I'm so sorry, Myles, you were worried and I was making fun of you…"

Her eyes watered and he shook his head, searching to ease her discomfort. "It's what we do, Lucy, we mock each other, it's our own way to get past what happened four years ago."

"No, Myles, there is a difference between bantering and hurting. I didn't know I'm sorry." She reached out for him and he squeezed her hand.

"I know you never forgave me and it's a small price to pay if it makes you feel better." He averted his eyes when he spoke and she sighed, recognizing the truth in his words. She couldn't forgive him, didn't know how to forgive for such betrayal. He apologized many times and every time she told him that she forgave him and every time she lied all over again, knowing that he meant his words but unable to believe them and now he was hurting and against every scenario she imagined she didn't feel relived, she couldn't gloat at his sorrow, all she knew was that he made a mistake and that he didn't need to pay for it all over again. He had told her that loosing her was the payment he had to pay and she didn't believe him, until that moment when she held his hand in the small room.

"Myles…" She started but his cell phone rang suddenly, startling them both.

He was suddenly angry again, wanting to toss the annoying piece of technology out the window; instead, he picked it up. "Leland."

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_13:16 PM_

_Leland Residence_

Tara sighed and headed towards the spare bedroom, the air in the room suddenly chocking her, Myles' departure startling her. Bobby found her on the bed, lying on her back, her hands covering her eyes. He approached slowly, his throat contracting as he tried to speak. "Tara?"

She startled, wasn't aware that he was following her. She sprang to her feet, wiping her hand over her eyes, pretending that she succeeded in hiding the tears that finally came. Bobby was silent, simply looking at her as she composed herself, he made a step forward but she backed away from him and there was a brief flash of hurt in his eyes. "Bobby?" She asked, not sure what was about to happen.

He swallowed; the room seemed to grow smaller as he tried to find his voice. Why did he follow her into the darkened room? "I wanted to see if you're alright." He mumbled and she nodded her head, her small smile illuminating her features and warming his heart.

"I'm alright." She paused for a moment. "Everything just got to me and I kept on thinking if Myles really knows the Mossad agent and I remembered the Harvey case and that we never found out why he killed himself or why he tried to kill Herrman…" She trailed off. "I'm worried about Jack and Sue and now Myles…everything seems to be falling apart."

He seemed to be in her space before she finished talking and she welcomed the intrusion, burying her head in his chest and inhaling his scent, allowing herself a moment of peace. "We'll work it out, Tara; we'll get Sparky out of this mess."

She nodded her head and raised her eyes to meet his, unable to break his gaze. Bobby sighed inwardly, feeling himself all too aware of the attraction that was always present between them. It was in the small touches, the playful banter, the hidden gazes and now it was staring straight into his eyes, beckoning him to act despite his better judgment.

Tara blinked, the air around her buzzing with electricity. She often wondered what it felt like to be at the receiving end of his intense gaze and now he was gazing at her and the way he tilted his head forward indicated that he was indeed going to kiss her. Torn between sudden fear and unbelievable giddiness she drew closer, his lips touching hers gently, almost like he was afraid to wake one of them up. The kiss deepened on its own and he tightened his arms around her, his fingers caressing her hair.

"Bobby!" Myles burst inside, the thought of knocking never crossing his mind as it was his own home.

Tara yelped, tearing herself from his mouth and trying to back away. Bobby sighed and kept her in the circle of his arms, half turning to face Myles and hiding her with his body. Myles turned away from them before speaking again. "A source of mine from GW just called, someone dumped Jack at the entrance of the emergency room."

Bobby and Tara shared a look, regret mixed with relief before hurrying after Myles, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_15:08 PM_

There was a sense of warmth and a sweet, sickening scent in the air. For a horrible moment, he refused to open his eyes, not willing to find himself in the filthy room once more. A soft voice beckoned him to wake up, the words convincing and calming his beating heart. He tried to obey, opening his eyes and then closing them against the bright light. He breathed deeply and tried again, the room slowly coming to focus before him.

A sweet looking nurse gave him an encouraging smile and handed him a small glass of water which he accepted it gratefully. "I'll let the doctor know you're awake, in the meantime, there are some people who want to see you."

He blinked his eyes when Sue walked inside, followed by the rest of the team, Dimitrius closing the door behind him. He smiled a little, catching Sue's eyes and averting his eyes to look at the rest of the group. "How do you feel, Jack?" Dimitrius asked and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Like someone hit me in the head." He said quietly, gently touching the old bruise on his forehead.

Bobby's eyes narrowed as he stared at his best friend. "Did you manage to catch sight of the people who took you?" He asked.

Jack pursed his lips before answering. "I was drugged; the last thing I remember is turning to check the fuse box before someone hit me." He creased his brow, wincing with pain. "I don't remember anything afterwards."

"Was there another agent with you?" Myles asked and Jack stared at him with curious eyes.

"Another agent? No, but I told you I don't remember."

There was a strained silence in the room when the doctor arrived. He insisted that everyone leave and allow him to check his patient. Jack asked Sue to stay with him and she agreed, taking a seat while the doctor checked his vital signs. Bobby led them outside, frowning at Dimitrius.

"What do you think?" His supervisor asked quietly.

"He's lying through his teeth." He answered, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not sure why though."

"Let me try another patient." Myles said quietly, turning towards the reception and quickly receiving the room number he was searching for, verifying their suspicions about the contact between the two disappearances.

Lucy followed him, Levi trailing behind her. "Myles, maybe you shouldn't…"

He raised his hand, stopping her. "I think it's time to drop the charade, don't you think?" Levi whined and Myles reached out to caress his head before looking at the door again. Lucy stared helplessly as he rested his hand on the handle for a few moments, breathing deeply before opening the door and entering the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_March 3__rd_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_15:16 PM_

The blanket had loose strands in it and she toyed with them, circling a long strand around her finger and untying it before repeating the act all over again. Staring at her own actions, it appeared that she was doing things mechanically, unaware of her actions and yet kept on doing them. Her other hand moved to her stomach, caressing softly before halting her movements all together, her body freezing.

It was both surprising and startling, the fact that Jack Hudson read her body better then her, recognizing the pregnancy before she was sure. She was stressed in the last month, flying all over the globe in her frantic search, focusing on her assignment so hard she forgot to take care of herself.

Her palms clenched, this wasn't the right time. She was not ready for it, she couldn't face yet another problem because at the moment, it was a problem and she couldn't afford to think of it any other way. There was no use in trying to connect with her unborn child, not considering everything that was about to happen.

She groaned with dismay, why did she spend her money on birth control if they didn't work? Some factory worker messing with the package of birth control pills and there you go, a nice surprise with the perfect timing.

The door opened and she raised her head, expecting to see the nurse entering the room. Her palms clenched harder when she realized who it was, her mouth growing dry at the detached look in his eyes. She registered the dark suit, combined with the holster that was visible below the open jacket. He presented her with his I.D before opening a small notebook. "Let us have a little chat." He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Myles." It was a statement, a rush of air that finally escaped from her lungs, forming his name as anxiety took hold of her.

"Do you have any idea of the length of time you disappeared?" He asked, his eyes focusing on his notebook.

"Myles?" It was a whisper and she found that she couldn't believe her own eyes, needing some kind of verification that he was really standing in front of her. She raised her hand, needing to touch him but he recoiled from her touch, backing away from the bed and turning away from her.

"It's Agent Leland, Miss Weiss." He replied.

It was like a knife pressed into her heart and horror swept through her as she stared at his back, willing him to turn and look at her, scream, hit, anything but this deafening silence. Her eyes welled with tears, the world was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could hold onto, her only anchor now staring at her with an impatient look. "Would you like me to repeat the question?" He asked, his words mocking, taunting her.

She flinched. "February 25th." She answered.

"Have you managed to see any of your captors, Miss Weiss?"

She shook her head. "No, I was drugged." She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes meeting his cold ones and she raised her eyebrow, sneering at him. "And it's agent Weiss."

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_15:20 PM_

The doctor finally left them and the silence seemed to envelope the room with thickness. Sue stared at him then shifted her gaze towards the window, the door and then returned to his face. He smiled a little and her face seemed to crumble as she approached him, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek. He winced and she drew her hand away, her eyes filling with tears. He smiled a little, reaching out for her hand.

"I'm alright." He whispered.

Sue shook her head. "No, you're hurt and your forehead is bruised…so is your cheek."

He waved his hand, dismissing her worries. "Nothing but bruised male ego." He responded, patting the mattress and motioning her to sit down beside him. She obliged, reaching for his hand hesitantly. The last day and a half seemed to take forever and she kept holding onto this moment where she would finally get to hold him. Now that reality sank in she couldn't find her equilibrium, not sure what was expected in these situations.

He smiled and that gesture seemed to be her only source of comfort as she leaned closer and he enveloped her in his arms. He closed his eyes, sighing softly, breathing her scent. He missed her; he worried for her, just seeing that she was alright brought relief to his heart. He focused on the feeling of holding her in his arms, the sense of security, of escaping the world for just a few precious moments, her presence making him forget the events of the previous day.

He opened his eyes, suddenly realizing that they were alone in the room. It was the perfect opportunity to warn her that she was being followed, it was the only way he could possibly protect her. He traced a line on her cheek, willing her to open her eyes and focus on him, startling when the door opened and the nurse walked inside.

He glanced at her as she checked his life signs and adjusted his IV, she gazed at him, her eyes focusing on him for a brief second before she blinked and left the room. Sue caressed his face, her face a question. "Jack?"

He blinked several times, trying to find his voice. "N…Nothing." He stammered. "I just wanted to feel you." He battled the frustration that rose inside, knowing that he was slowly loosing the game, was it a warning? Or was he seeing things?

Her lips touched his and his mind seemed to grow empty, concentrating on nothing but her touch. The kiss was slow and hesitant; Sue seemed to take her time, savoring every caress, every scent, every sigh. He cupped her face with his hands, the kiss deepening as the world disappeared. He wished he could take her away from everything; he would give anything for her.

He slowly ended their kiss, moving his lips to her neck, kissing a path from her ear and lower. "I love you." He whispered, knowing she couldn't understand but not willing to chance hurting her anymore then he probably would, if they should succeed there would be no future for the two of them and he couldn't bind her to him before knowing the outcome of the night. He trailed lower, exposing her collarbone and kissing the tender flesh. She whispered his name, arching towards him, pulling his hair and trying to meet his lips for another kiss.

"Sue…" His whisper was desperate, crushing her to him as they kissed, lowering them to the bed and holding her close, their bodies craving contact. Her hands seemed to travel everywhere and he trailed patterns with his hand, traveling beneath her shirt, touching heated skin, caressing softly, trying to calm the storm that held them captive.

Sue's breathing came out in small gasps and he smiled at her, trying to smooth her hair and shirt. "Will you come and pick me up? The doctor said I should be good to go in a few hours."

She nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be here in a few hours. I'll get you some clothes."

_**Thank you.**_ He signed and she smiled, kissing him softly before leaving the room.

He watched quietly when she left the room, taking the feeling of warmth with her. He shuddered, his face hardening, there was still a chance to get out, but they needed to help themselves. He needed to speak with Hadar; they could set up a warning.

But would his team mates understand it?

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_15:55 PM_

_The National Mall_

He drove down Pennsylvania Avenue, running away from everything he confirmed in the last few minutes, notifying D. that he had some business to attend to and that he would be there in time for Jack's release. Parking at the corner of the street, he headed towards the vast monuments, choosing a tree and sitting in the shade, taking in the sight in front of him.

The monuments always inspired him and he loved to watch them, admiring their quiet beauty. He tightened his jacket around his body and sighed, watching mothers and children as they played in the grass, their laughter a contrast to his mood. Even the bright day seemed to mock him as he remembered all the times they met together, every time they met the sky seemed to pour down on them. Was he over analyzing it? A result of the past few hours?

Myles reached out for his legs, removing the leather shoes and his socks and burying his feet in the cool grass, enjoying the serenity it provided him. He knew this action was a result of her influence, he only knew her for a short time but it seemed that she changed him without even trying. He remembered burying his feet in the grass that weekend they spent together and how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms. He felt betrayed, helpless; he had the urge to shake her to her senses, to yell at her.

She changed him and he enjoyed it but now everything was turned upside down, her lie was exposed and he found that it hurt him, it hurt that she had hidden the truth from him. Who was he kidding? He couldn't possibly pursue a relationship with her; it was hopeless from the beginning. Did he really mean what he said? That he would leave his life in Washington and stay with her? Where did that notion even come from? He was probably still under the effects of their love making…

He stopped the thought with a screeching halt. If walking around a tree bare foot was strange for him, that thought didn't even sound like him. Betraying his trust or not, she still deserved to be treated with respect, no matter how his feelings towards her had changed.

He sighed, not even sure what his feelings for her were in the first place. He'd only known her a short time and yet he often found himself thinking of a future with her, despite the ridiculousness of the thought. He wanted the package deal; a wife, kids, a house and maybe a smart dog like Levi but he also wanted this package to come with true love on top.

Obviously, he was expecting too much. Maybe he should just go over to his mother and agree to meet the charming, barely old enough to vote debutante that she insisted on setting him up with. After all, this was the real world and a one night stand in a deserted hotel over Christmas couldn't evolve into something more, he shouldn't have fooled himself.

He took one last look at the monuments, the sight failing to calm him as his mind kept wandering. He replaced his shoes and headed towards his car, returning to the hospital with a heavy heart.

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_16:26 PM_

The numb shock left her body, leaving rage in his wake. How dare he treat her like that? How dare he pretend that she was the only one who hid things? He was a federal agent, never bothered to tell her and now acted like she was the bad guy in the story. She clenched her palms, her nails digging into her skin, tempted to scream with frustration. She never imagined a man like him would be anything but a lawyer with a respected office, how could he be a federal agent? Burying her head in her hands, she ignored the hesitant knocking on the door and groaned when it opened anyway, revealing Jack's worried face.

He creased his brow when he approached the bed. "Are you alright?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I didn't know he was a federal agent, just like he didn't know I worked for the Mossad."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What are you…"

"Myles." She responded angrily. "Myles is the man I was seeing." She whispered and Jack's eyebrows shot upwards as he stared at her in shock.

"Myles?" He couldn't find anything more to say, stunned by the complication that had just been added to their situation. He was about to talk but then reconsidered, reaching out for her hand. "I think I might have found a way out, but it's risky…" He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

She looked at him in question and he continued his whispering. "It's insane; you're jeopardizing your team." She said quietly and he nodded.

"They're the best, Hadar; they will work it out if we leave them enough clues." He paused. "I know you're hiding something from me, I know there is something you need to do that has nothing to do with the target. You're not an agent; there is no reason for them to send you with me to eliminate their target."

Hadar's eyes widened and she nodded her head slowly, waiting for him to continue. "Before you tell me, I need you to do one last thing for them…for Myles and Sue…I need you to spend the night at Myles' place."

She snorted. "He will never agree."

"He will if I tell him it's for your own protection." Jack insisted. "I've known Myles for a long time, he looks tough from the outside and he can be maddening at times but I know he cares for you, he was happy last month when he took that vacation time to fly out and see you."

Hadar was silent for a long time, her brown eyes staring at a point behind him on the wall. Finally, she nodded her head and whispered in his ear. "The more I think about it, the more I suspect that this is bigger then we thought, Jack." She paused. "I don't know who we can trust."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the kind words!**

**We will have ~20 and some chapters to this story**

**Bell**

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_Hudson apartment_

_18:46 PM_

Taking a shower brought relief, making him feel a little more at ease with himself, finding comfort in the familiar environment. Sue's presence in his house, more accurately, in his kitchen brought an even greater relief, he could keep an eye on her, make sure nothing happened to her while he was there.

He left the shower, wrapped in a towel and headed towards his bedroom, hearing her moving around in the kitchen, the wonderful scent of food reminding him that he was hungry. He moved to his closet, reaching for a pair of sweatpants and taking a look outside the window before closing it.

He paused, catching the odd car immediately.

He wondered how he missed it before and wasn't sure who they were monitoring; Sue or himself. With a scowl on his handsome features, he closed the blinds, clutching his palms with frustration, how could he be so blind?

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him and he turned sharply, finding her standing behind him, a wooden spoon in her right hand, the other one lying limply at her side, her eyes open wide, her cheeks flaming red. She averted her eyes and he lowered his head, chuckling at his appearance, clad with nothing but a large towel. He waved his hand in front of her face and raised an eyebrow. "Sue?"

She had trouble swallowing, not to mention forming a coherent sentence. She had seen him without his shirt before and there was that time when there was nothing between them but their undergarments but she was surprised and the thought that a mere movement of that towel could…she shook her head, forcing her mind away from the enticing pictures. "There's enticing food." She blurted and he stared at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"There's food." She said again, her entire face flushing as she realized what she said. "The food is ready…if you want to…"

"Sure." He smiled, enjoying the way she seemed to react to him. "I'll be right out." She nodded her head but remained in place, her gaze traveling from the lower part of his body, to his exposed chest and up to his eyes. He grinned. "Sue?"

She gave a startled cry and fled from the room, torn between embarrassment and desire. He chuckled, taking his time and allowing her some time to compose herself before he joined her. When he finally showed up in the kitchen he found her sitting next to his kitchen table, her eyes bright and her cheeks still flushed.

He smiled kindly at her and she returned the gesture, rising and reaching out for him when he opened his arms, enveloping her in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes, willing time to stop so he could hold her forever. He sighed into her hair, trying to erase the image of the car parked across the street and enjoy his night with her as much as he could. She clutched his shirt and raised her head, smiling at him, _**hungry?**_

He nodded his head and smiled, getting lost in her eyes as they moved towards the table.

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_Leland Residence_

_19:04 PM_

The silence was deafening and it seemed like it was about to choke her alive. Throughout the drive he maintained his silence and now his demeanor remained passive as he opened the door for her, leaving her standing in the hallway as he vanished inside the house. Hadar bit her lips in frustration, anger rising to the surface at his subtle disregard of her presence. She followed his footsteps and came to a halt right before the half closed door of his study. He was sitting on his sofa, his hands supporting his head as he breathed deeply.

She knocked softly.

He didn't even acknowledge her and she squared her shoulders, knowing it was about time for them to stop circling each other. Breathing deeply, she pushed the door open and headed inside, standing right in front of him. He raised his head, his eyes narrowing at her. "We have a lot to talk about." She said and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"There is nothing more to say." He spat, surprising himself with the outburst.

"I think there is plenty more to say, Myles." She replied shortly and he glared at her.

"Was everything a lie to you? Everything that happened between us a complete manipulation in order to get information out of me?"

She gaped at him, his words slowly sinking in. "Is that what you think? That I initially sought you out to get connections? How can you even say that? You know how we met."

"I don't know anything." He rose from his seat, towering over her. "You stumbled into me; you could have been watching me for days."

She stomped her foot, the argument now beyond her control. "That is not true, I had no idea you were a federal agent, how could I possibly know that?"

"You said that you slept with lots of men, for all I know I'm just another one, another one who fell into your little trap."

"That is not fair!" She was startled to hear her own voice shaking.

"Life is unfair, agent Weiss, you said so yourself: anyone who thinks differently is selling something, didn't you quote it from some silly movie or something?"

"Myles, I had no idea you were a federal agent." She said slowly and took a step backwards as he approached her, reaching out to hold her shoulder.

"Prove it." he spat.

"I can't." she exclaimed, gasping when he pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers in a bruising kiss. He was rough and demanding, taking everything and giving nothing in return. He grabbed a strand of her hair, pulling her closer, ignoring the yelp of pain and using it to deepen the kiss and posses her even further, his other hand moving to her waist and under her shirt, stroking the heated skin. He wanted to punish, hurt her the way she hurt him, show her that what happened between them was not a game. Hadar didn't fight him, allowing him to take control, hoping that he will not take it too far, knowing that she would not have the strength to stop him.

Myles pushed her forward, stopping when her back hit the wall forcefully. He fought against the urge to push her against it and loose himself, his anger slowly being replaced with concern as she stayed limp in his arms, not fighting or resisting his actions. He ended the kiss, opening his eyes slowly. He was taken aback by the tears that covered her face, not sure how to deal with them, not sure what do as his anger suddenly subsided and her words sank in, wrapped in logic that he was finally able to understand.

She sank to the carpet and he fell to his knees in front of her, stunned by his actions, watching with horror as she traced her bruised lip with her tongue. She never asked him about his job, only visited his house once, they never talked about his work, she only knew he worked for the government…just like it was the only thing he knew about her job. He reached out for her, startled when her eyes reflected the one thing that managed to break his heart; she was afraid of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she stared at him with wide eyes. "I believe you…although, it's probably too late now. I didn't want you to know I was a federal agent…I thought it would make things even more complicating between us…" He trailed off when she covered her face with her hands, her entire body shaking.

Deciding quickly, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bathroom, seating her on the floor while he opened the hot water, finding some vanilla bubble bath to get inside the tub. As the water grew higher and warmer, he left the room, promising to return soon with something to eat. When he did, carrying a plate of soup, he found her still on the floor, struggling with her shirt. He left the soup and kneeled beside her. "Hadar?"

"I'm dizzy." She whispered and he nodded his head, helping her with her clothes and lifting her into the tub. He stripped his clothes quickly, stepping into the tub, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. He slid behind her, reaching out for the soap. Hadar sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, trusting him despite everything as she closed her eyes, the room still moving. He caressed her with his hand, washing her hair gently and holding her close, noting the bruises on her body, willing his mind not to notice the way his hand caressed her curves, trying not to remember how it felt to be with her, to hold her, to love her…

"Myles…"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm falling asleep." The words were slurred, her accent much more pronounced. He nodded his head and pulled away from her, helping her to stand as he washed them both before wrapping himself in a towel and her in his bathrobe. He carried her to his bed, placing her under the covers while he grabbed some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When he turned to face her he found her staring at him. He sat beside her and sighed with relief when she took the hand he offered her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "What I did…I hurt you…"

"It's alright."

"It's not." He pulled his hand away and averted his eyes.

"You were angry with me." She whispered.

"I wanted to punish you…but it's not an excuse."

They sat in silence for a while until he spoke softly. "We've both hidden things from each other; can we go on after everything that's happened?"

She sighed. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Probably not…too complicated." He agreed.

They were silent again, lost in thought. Hadar felt her eyes dropping and she reached out for him. "Myles…will you stay with me, till I'll fall asleep?" She asked, smiling a little when he nodded his head and joined her under the covers, enveloping her with his arms. He placed a kiss in her hair and she sighed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_Williams's residence_

_20:45 PM_

There was a strange silence between them, the kind of silence where one is unsure if there is anything to say, when it's impossible to just leap into a conversation that will cover any insecurity one might have. Bobby looked at her from behind his cup of coffee while she stared into space, her fingers playing with a loose strand of hair.

They hadn't had the chance to speak after arriving to the hospital, both of them setting their mind to the work that lay ahead of them, trying to sort out Jack's odd behavior and the foreign agent's reluctant replies. So far, they had only one theory but it seemed too far fetched to be a reality. Bobby glanced at the file in front of him, recounting every detail he remembered from the Harvey case. They had initially opened an investigation against Philip Herrman when a few witnesses claimed he was displaying their family heirloom, one that went missing during World War Two, in his art gallery. They suspected a fraud and collaborated with other units in order to find any leads. Their surveillance at Herrman's art gala was a simple one; they simply wanted to see his connections.

And then MI-6 agent Mason Harvey tried to kill Herrman, shooting himself when he realized his attempt had failed, so far, they hadn't managed to find any leads in the case, MI-6 took over the investigation and closed it a short while after later, claiming it was a 'cold case'. Tara remembered Sue's comment about Harvey being manipulated or blackmailed and the two of them spent the afternoon trying to dig up any information about Harvey, finding that he was a loner with no apparent serious relationship.

Everyone have secrets, Tara said softly and he nodded his head and sighed, longing to ask her about her own secrets, settling for suggesting that they take a few minutes to rest and have some coffee and maybe dinner. They waited for their take out to arrive and Bobby's stomach growled, effectively breaking the silence as Tara giggled.

Bobby flushed and cleared his throat. "Well, we think we know Weiss' secret." He said. "What if they're following Myles?"

"You think it's that simple?" Tara raised her eyebrow. "We know nothing about her, it could be anything. On the other hand, we can assume we know Jack's secret."

Bobby frowned. "We do?"

"Sue." She stared at him, talking like he was a little boy. "Sue and Jack…please don't tell me you are that dense."

"I'm not." He exclaimed. "The attraction practically blinds me every time I see them together but Sparky wouldn't do anything about it as long as the 'no dating' rule still applies."

"What if he did and they've been hiding it?"

"Sparky would never…" Bobby trailed off. Jack was a smart man, he could have kept it a secret, he knew how. "You might be on to something." He said softly.

"We need to know if Sue and Lucy are being followed." Tara said. "But since we're officially off the case…"

Bobby reached out for his cell phone. "I'll call D. he knows a guy that knows a guy in SOG. We might be able to borrow some of their men to check things out."

Tara nodded her head when the doorbell rang and a delivery guy handed her their food. They settled in front of the TV to eat, trying to talk about anything but the case and the little incident that happened at Myles' place. Once they finished the food it seemed like something pulled them closer and Bobby spoke without realizing he was speaking. "Tara…about what happened…"

She backed away from him. "It's alright Bobby, I understand." He blinked at her, raising his eyebrow. "You were worried and I overreacted. It's alright, really."

"Yes I was worried but what happened…"

Tara stood suddenly; walking away from the sofa, the small table that stood between them seemed to grow into a thick wall. "It was a mistake, I understand."

Bobby's shoulders slumped. "Like the mistake I made after the concert?" He asked softly, his eyes not leaving hers. He saw the fear in them and the sudden panic that made her back away from him. "Tara…" He reached out for her, flinching when she shook her head and backed away even further.

"Please, Bobby." She sounded like she was begging and she hated it, hated that he made her feel so vulnerable with a mere look. "You hurt me before." She stated, willing herself to be strong, willing her voice to be steady. "I don't want to go through with this again; we can't allow ourselves to be distracted at a time like that. We're great friends Bobby and I don't know if I could take another hit and keep our friendship."

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. He never realized that he hurt her that much, didn't understand that his little, harmless rebound could cause so much damage. How could he possibly convince her that his intentions were genuine this time? That the more he thought about it the more he realized that their first kiss was no mistake, that it was more like a huge neon sign he chose to ignore, settling cowardly for safety.

He rose from the sofa, his gaze drifting to the floor. "I'm sorry." He said softly, knowing there was nothing more he could say at this point. He headed towards the door, pausing before opening it. "I never meant to hurt you. What I did today was no mistake, Tara, but I suppose it is the wrong time for us to talk about it."

She stared at the door for a long time, his words echoing in her ears. She wanted to believe him but her heart couldn't take anymore, she couldn't bear to loose him again. With a heavy heart she walked into her bedroom, willing sleep to claim her quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies, I have been and still am, quite sick and so I was away from PC for a while...**

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hudson apartment_

_02:06 AM_

"Sue." He touched her shoulder and she turned to face him, her hazel eyes clouding at the sight of him. She moved a hand in her hair and sighed softly, her eyes not leaving his as she pursed her lips.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, her normally calm voice sounding stormy and upset.

He didn't know what to say, words escaped him while she remained silent in front of him, her face a mask he couldn't read. There were many things he wanted to say, how much he loved her and how much he missed her when she wasn't around and how he found the mere thought of holding her in his arms brought him peace and comfort. But he opened his mouth and nothing seemed to come out and she turned away from him, his nose catching the wonderful scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and finally found his voice and called out for her, suddenly understanding that he couldn't move, _trapped, _and that she was already beyond his reach, so far away that he had trouble seeing her clearly.

He called up her name, again and again, knowing that she couldn't hear him crying out for her and yet continuing until his throat was sore and tears sprang into his eyes. _Sue!_

His eyes opened, the sound of her name echoing in the quiet room, his heartbeat fast and furious in his chest. He exhaled softly, realizing it was only a dream and that she was safe, sleeping beside him in his bed. He gazed at her for a few moments, relieved to see that he didn't wake her up and allowing himself the luxury of watching her when she was unaware.

He traced her features with his eyes, starting from her soft hair towards her long eyelashes that hid her expressive eyes. His gaze traveled lower, halting at the sight of her long neck and delicate shoulders, her tank top half exposing her shoulder blades. He longed to touch her but restrained himself, rising slowly from his position and leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen.

He walked quietly in the dark apartment, finally heading towards the sofa and sinking into it, now fully awake as his mind started to wander around. He was fully aware of the fact that he was trapped inside a game of some kind; he only wished he knew who was behind it. His mind brought him back to the hours he spent in captivity. Their captors' white cloaks and masks along with their way of addressing them was a glaring sign of their identity or at least of their ideas and their sickening ideals. He concentrated on one of their captors who had blue eyes and a voice he recognized but still couldn't identify. He clenched his palms, it was frustrating, he had to remember because he couldn't afford to loose.

He would loose everything, everything he ever imagined.

He suppressed a shudder, remembering yet another nightmare he had before the last one, he moved in his sleep, waking Sue and holding her tight when the realization that he was only dreaming sank in. In his dream he missed the target, his sniper skills failing him. He hit her instead, the bullet leaving a stain of blood in its wake. He ran from his spot behind the wall, dropping his gun to the floor, hitting everyone who stood in his way, refusing to acknowledge the desperation that consumed him, ignoring the sudden knowledge that settled in his gut, the one that told him that she was dead…that her blood was on his hands.

He woke up screaming her name and she enveloped him in her arms, whispering words of comfort in his ear and placing small kisses in his hair. He calmed down when he realized where he was and who was holding him and soon fell back into sleep, his body and mind exhausted.

He rose from the sofa, shaking his head as if the simple action could make him forget his dream, pacing the living room like a caged animal. Suddenly, he felt like he was about to burst into flames, anger surfacing from his heart and consuming him, he reached out for the phone, intent on waking Bobby and telling him everything, his fingers already starting to dial.

A single breath calmed him and he paused, looking closely at the receiver before he started to dismantle it, noticing the small electronic device that didn't belong. His false hopes vanished and he placed the receiver down, heading towards the large window. His street was quiet but his eyes focused on the couple kissing at the door right in front of his apartment building. He watched them for a while, torn between jealousy and suspicion. He would give everything to kiss Sue right now.

He narrowed his eyes at the kissing couple who were now speaking to each other, he briefly wondered if he was imagining things. Were they really just young lovers? Or were they keeping watch?

A soft whine startled him and he turned to see Levi sitting beside him, his soulful eyes looking at him with sadness. Jack tilted his head to the right before motioning the golden to follow him. They entered the spare room and Jack spent a good half an hour scanning the room, searching for cameras or listening devices, remembering that the pictures he saw were always taken from the outside or on the streets. He moved away from the window, quickly writing a few sentences on a small note.

He knew he couldn't risk Sue, she was closely watched but he could deliver a message to Bobby, somehow alert him of what they were doing. If he knew Tara she probably already considered the Harvey case and the similarities between them. He stroked Levi's fur. "Take this to Bobby, Levi." He asked softly, placing the note in his collar. "No one else but Bobby."

Levi whined again and licked his hand before settling himself on the floor, the moonlight shining on his fur. Jack sighed, heading towards the bedroom again, seeking the comfort of her arms. Sue turned to face him, her eyes questioning. "Jack?"

He smiled at her and reached out to caress her hair, his fingers trailing lower to her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing when he replaced his fingers with his lips, trailing soft kisses along her jaw before gently tracing her mouth with his own. The kiss grew deeper and she moaned softly, the sound encouraging him to tighten his hold on her, a surge of desire overwhelming them both.

He eased away reluctantly, kissing her nose before settling beside her on the bed and closing his eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be alright." He whispered, needing to hear the words and knowing she couldn't read him in the dim light. "I love you."

Sue gaped at him for a second, her heart rate accelerating, did she imagine or did he just tell her that he loved her? He enveloped her in his arms and she leaned into him, deciding that holding him was enough for now, deciding to wait till morning to find out if she imagined the words she longed to see for so long.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Leland Residence_

_03:24 AM _

When he needed to think, the bitter hours of the night were his favorites. He enjoyed sitting in his dark study, the only light coming from the small fireplace, sometimes he poured a glass of scotch, making the excuse that it sharpened his mind, it really didn't but the strong drink did have its own advantages, one glass calmed him. He almost never drank more then one.

Tonight, he pushed the glass with disgust, having no desire for the bitter drink.

Tonight he sought to understand, to come to terms with everything that had happened in the past few days. He hoped to find some peace in his resolutions; so far they had brought nothing but turmoil. He hoped for some reason to explain the emotional wave he was currently loosing control of.

Myles sighed softly and started to pace again, wearing a path from his leather sofa towards the fire and back again. He wondered briefly if he would ever manage a good night's sleep again and then dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, now was not the time to worry over ridiculous things like sleep, he had other things to think about.

His mind wandered to the woman who slept in his room, in his bed. He was relieved when she fell asleep but had a hard time joining her; instead, he spent a good half hour following her features with his eyes. He remembered all too well the way her skin felt beneath his fingers, how content he felt when he held her in his arms. He was happy with her, of that he was sure, he was happier then he could ever remember. He remembered their phone conversations and the long e-mails they wrote. He knew her very well, or at least that what he'd thought. He could imagine himself being happy with her and that had to count for something…he never imagined a life with anyone before.

But was he right to blissfully ignore everything that stood in their path? The most glaring obstacle was the long distance problem not to mention their religious differences and the difference in class. He stomped his foot, angry with himself for thinking such a ridiculous thought. Hadar had more class then most of the upper class people he knew…despite her strange fascination with outdoor camping. He smiled, he might be able to understand her if he spent other nights under the stars with her.

He sighed again, sitting down on the sofa; there was no use hallucinating. Didn't they decide that they weren't meant to be just a few hours ago?

"Myles?"

Her voice didn't startle him, as though he was expecting her to join him in his study. He turned to face her, the words dying on his lips the moment he caught sight of her, wearing what seemed to be one of his sweatshirts, one that he loved because it was old and worn and amazingly soft. He never thought this sweatshirt could ever look so good on anyone. He snorted inwardly, it fitted her to go through his closet and find his favorite shirt.

She smiled at him. "It was the first thing I saw." She said quietly and he shook his head.

"You _are_ reading my mind." He accused. "Is that what they taught you when you became an agent? How to read minds?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes and I was at the top of my class."

He motioned her to join him on the sofa and she sat beside him, curling her feet beneath her. "Didn't you go to sleep?"

"How do you feel?" He avoided her question.

Hadar shrugged her shoulders. "Better, I guess, I think I might take you up on that offer for soup."

He smiled and rose from the sofa heading towards the kitchen. Hadar glanced at his laptop and narrowed her eyes at the large window that overlooked the garden. It was covered by a thick curtain and she was about to check the large briefcase that stood next to the desk when Myles returned, carrying a tray in his hand. "I warmed it up." he said, waiting for her to sit more comfortably before handing it to her.

"Thank you."

He watched her while she enjoyed the food, the feeling strangely comforting. When she finished, she insisted on clearing the dishes and when she returned he couldn't help himself and pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms. His whisper sounded as desperate as he felt. "What am I going to do with you, Hadar?"

She sighed. "You will say goodbye." She answered. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I feel like I known you for years and yes, I am aware of the fact that it doesn't make any sense."

"We might be able to save our friendship. I'd like to think I was your friend before I became something else."

"You were." He said softly. "That night, Christmas, I was on the verge of a complete meltdown and you stood there and offered me a listening ear and delightful companionship. You stood by me even after I spoke so horribly to you."

She laughed. "I didn't have much choice; we were stranded in a hotel in the midst of a storm."

He rolled his eyes, tightening his hold and resting his head against the sofa. Somehow, her presence calmed him enough and he closed his eyes, surrendering to the tiredness. Hadar waited for a long time, his hold on her grew loose as he moved in his sleep and she snuck away from him, heading towards the wooden desk. She scanned the room around her for any tapping that might be installed there and then reached out for the briefcase, carrying it to the stairs and sitting on the floor.

She smiled when she opened it, discovering a treasure. The laptop wasn't Myles' and she could use it to her benefit. The user, Tara Williams was a fellow agent, and Jack told her she would be the best one to pass a warning to. All the files in the computer were locked but she could access the Internet. She opened a new e-mail account and delivered her massage carefully, hoping that agent Williams' e-mail wasn't under surveillance. When she finished she snuck into the study and placed the briefcase back in its former position.

She watched him as he slept peacefully, still in a seated position. Smiling, she joined him, his warmth enveloping her as she waited for morning, willing it to never come. Myles sighed in his sleep and she inhaled his scent, trying not to close her eyes and fall into a blissful slumber.

Very slowly, dawn arrived and she watched through the window as an SUV pulled up in front of the house. A lone jogger stretched his muscles in front of the house when she left quietly, leaving the warmth behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

_March 4__th_

_Hudson Apartment_

_07:22 AM_

Her eyes opened slowly, the morning sun teasing them from behind the closed curtains. Sue blinked, snuggling closer to the warm blanket, seeking to touch him under the covers, startling to find the empty spot beside her. She traced the sheet with her hand, a shiver running down her spine at the coldness of the touch. She pulled herself to a seated position, her head spinning as she scanned the room quickly. "Jack?"

She hoped to see him walking into the room any second but when an entire minute passed followed by another one she gave up, rising from the bed to search for him. She padded down the hallway, dressed in one of his dress shirts, the cold morning making her shiver. She frowned at the empty living room and then turned towards the kitchen, nearly stumbling over Levi, the golden lying next to the front door, his head resting on his paws.

Sue paused to stroke her canine friend and then entered the kitchen, expecting to find a note, disappointed when there wasn't any, she was startled to find Levi at her side, the vibrations from his body indicating that he was whining. She swallowed hard, finding it hard to believe that he was gone, a feeling of dread overwhelming her as she reached out for the counter, feeling dizzy when she saw his badge and gun, that were previously in the bedroom, now resting on the counter.

She touched the badge with the tip of her finger, tears springing into her eyes as the emptiness of the house seemed to settle in her heart, along with uncontrollable fear. Why would Jack disappear from his own home? If he left on his own then he would have left a note or a message of some kind. He wouldn't have let her worry for nothing; it was not like him at all. Levi pawed her suddenly and she jumped, following as he alerted her to her buzzing blackberry.

"Lucy, he's not here." She said, wondering if her voice was as hysterical as she felt.

_**Sue, are you alright?**_

"Jack is gone; he left his badge and gun. He didn't leave a note." She waited for a full five minutes before her blackberry vibrated again.

_**Sue, wait there, Myles just called. We'll pick you up**_

"Myles? Lucy what's going on?"

_**We'll be there in twenty minutes.**_

Sue stared at her blackberry for a few more seconds, willing the conversation to continue so that she could have some answers to the endless questions that ran all over her mind. She sighed and glanced around at the empty apartment, wondering how it could be so cold and impersonal when he wasn't there beside her. She clung to the memory of his touch, the way he held her in his arms at night, the feeling of his warm lips on hers, the way his eyes were warm and filled with desire when he told her that he loved her. She paused, would she ever know for sure now that he disappeared again? Why did she decide to wait til morning to find out if she'd read him correctly?

She rushed towards the bedroom, Levi following her quietly, observing her with his soulful eyes as she dressed herself and sat down on the bed, waiting.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Leland Residence_

_07:22 AM_

He woke up to a feeling of pain in his neck and emptiness in his arms. Opening his eyes, Myles discovered that the fire was out and that the room was in semi darkness, the heavy curtains preventing the sun from lighting the room. He stretched his arms, wincing at the knots in his back and neck, rising to his feet and searching for her. "Hadar?"

He frowned when he received no reply, hurrying up the stairs, he wondered if she was taking a shower. His room was empty, and so were the other rooms on the second floor. He ran down the stairs, bursting into the kitchen and then returning to the study, finding it empty again, his hope of suddenly finding her vanishing. He traced his desk slowly, wondering why he had a feeling that something didn't belong there, reaching out for his cell phone when his door bell rang.

Sighing, he moved his hand in his hair and hurried towards the door, opening it quickly. The words died on his lips when he took in the sight of his neighbor, dressed in a green robe. Myles scowled. "Webber."

"Leland." Came the instant reply.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Myles shook his head. "If you don't mind, I have some things to sort out so…" He waved his hand dismissively. "Have a fine morning."

"Actually, I have a…situation I need to discuss with you." Webber replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm quite busy, maybe we could discuss it some other time." Myles replied shortly, moving to close the door in his face.

Webber stopped him. "I noticed several suspicious looking characters lurking around the neighborhood lately." Myles arched an eyebrow. "There is that jogger that spends his mornings here although he doesn't live around here and today a silver SUV pulled over right in front of your house…I thought you should know, you have connections after all…in law enforcement."

Myles narrowed his eyes. "Did you happen to write down the SUV plate number?" Webber handed him a note and Myles smiled a little. "I'm impressed."

Webber shifted to the right. "Here he comes now, the runner, he's been here for more then two hours now and I could swear I saw him last week as well."

Myles shifted his gaze and focused on the short man who pulled himself to a stop right in front of his door, stretching his legs, his baseball cap effectively hiding half of his face. Myles waved his hand a little, mouthing as he stared at Webber. "Act normally."

"And I suggest you'll get those silly rose petals out of my back yard!" Webber raised his voice and Myles smirked, effectively blocking his voice by slamming the door to his face, feeling a fleeting sense of satisfaction that was quickly replaced by worry. He moved back to his study, hiding behind the curtain as he watched the jogger, picking up the phone and dialing Sue and Lucy. He called Lucy and listened intently when she told him Jack was missing, telling her that he would pick her up before heading to Jack's apartment, the jogger outside finished his stretching and now indulged himself with a bottle of water. Myles moved from the curtain and scanned his desk again; picking up the silver chain that was left in the middle of it, realizing what it was that he thought was different about the desk. He traced the six pointed medallion with his fingers before closing his palm around it and heading upstairs to change.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_08:38 AM_

The whirlwind that went through the bullpen left nothing but confusion and broken leads in its wake. Tara shook her head and shared a look of sorrow with Myles. "I'm sure your friend meant well…"

"Webber is not my friend." Myles clenched his jaw.

"But that plate is a fake, I'm still running a search but I doubt anything will show up."

"How could Sparky disappear on us like that?" Bobby raged on, repeating the same question he'd been asking since the moment he walked into the bullpen. "I should have stayed with him." He rose from his seat, pacing the meter that separated his desk from Myles'. Levi rose from his position beside Sue and followed his trail, the tall Aussie nearly toppling to the floor when they collided. Levi barked. "Levi, what do you want? He's been tailing me all morning."

"I'm sorry, Bobby." Sue rushed towards him, pulling Levi away from him, her voice shaking as she spoke. "I don't know what came over him…"

Bobby touched her shoulder. "It's _**okay**_." He said, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She nodded her head and returned to her desk, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, trying hard to hold it together. Levi pawed at her and she turned with annoyance. "Levi…" Tara waved at her to get her attention and she turned to watch as Garret walked in, followed by a tall man she didn't know.

"Listen up people, this is Ophir Sadeh from the Israeli Mossad, hopefully he will be able to shed some light on the recent developments. He is to be updated on any new evidence that we find." The room was quiet and Garret recognized the look of mistrust his agents gave him. "The instruction comes from above and we will all follow the order, am I clear enough?" He watched as they nodded their heads. "Dimitrius, if you don't mind updating agent Sadeh."

The tall agent approached them and shook Dimitrius' hand, listening intently as Dimitrius gave him the latest update on Hadar and Jack's disappearance. He nodded his head when Dimitrius asked if he knew anyone who might be behind everything. "Both Hadar and I worked in the research department; acting on information we received from our contacts in Germany and the United States. Our contacts insisted that there are several documents involving the Herrman family with inciting and involvement in art forgery. Despite our insistent searching we came up with nothing. The project was shut down in January but when new information arrived Hadar went to Berlin to look into it…she never made it back." He shrugged his shoulders. "Next thing I know, she's here and now she's disappeared all over again."

"So you think Herrman is behind everything?" Bobby asked, sharing a skeptical look with Tara. Ophir looked between the two of them.

"Well, yes, although I have no idea how this connects to your missing agent."

Dimitrius nodded his head and Tara sighed. "We found similarities between this case and the disappearance of another agent a month ago, from MI-6." Ophir raised an eyebrow. "The agent tried to kill Philip Herrman at his art gala and committed suicide when he failed."

"So you believe that the two cases are linked?"

Myles pursed his lips. "Why don't we assume the worst for a moment." He said. "We all know that Jack is a talented sniper; we can assume he's been taken because of this and that he is supposed to finish the job."

"Shoot Philip Herrman somewhere, a clean job…" Bobby mumbled.

"But why would they take Hadar with him?" Ophir frowned. "You all know their hostility towards us; they would have killed her unless they had a plan for her. We've been on their tail for the past two years; I imagine that they're a little upset with us."

"Did they know who you were?" D. asked.

"I believe they have their contacts as well."

"Listen to this, apparently, Joshua Adler is having an art event at his estate tonight." Tara said, rolling her eyes at the blank expressions. "I'm only saying that once again we have a case and those two names come up. There is a connection between Adler and Herrman; we have to figure it out."

"Are there any problems between Philip and William Herrman?" Myles asked suddenly. "Business or personal differences?"

"That's exactly what I thought!" Tara exclaimed. "Although I didn't find any concrete motive other then the…well…the fact that he's a Nazi…"

"Would you care to share your latest discovery?" D. asked.

Myles and Tara shared a look and he motioned her to speak. "I thought of William Herrman as the man behind both cases and tried to work with it. We can assume William Herrman holds some kind of a grudge against Adler, according to the information we received in the Harvey case, indicating they were business associates in the previous year."

"We're assuming Jack's target is Adler, the location is the same as the previous assassination attempt, the target's own home." Myles said.

"I thought Philip and William were relatives." Lucy said softly. "What could be his motive to harm his uncle?"

"That's where we're stuck, as there is nothing to indicate any rivalry between the two of them."

"Well, when you think about it, it could be anything." Sue commented. "They control a large business corporation and possess art pieces that are worth millions of dollars. It could be money or power."

"It could be something revolving around the art forgery we tried to catch them with." Myles shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe an operation went wrong."

"Maybe it's over a woman." Bobby mused and raised his hand when Tara and Lucy made sounds of disgust. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like any of the other reasons were better…" He chuckled when Tara smiled at him.

Ophir shook his head. "Everything sounds remarkably fitting, I just haven't figured out how my trainee fits in that little scenario you created."

"Perhaps if you tell us about her real work in the Mossad we could figure it out." Myles drawled, watching as the younger man raised his eyebrow.

"I already told you, she's an analyst." He said. "She has no official field training."

"And unofficially?" Bobby asked, picking up on Myles' anger before it had a chance to surface.

"She knows some about tapping and all kinds of lock picking…"

Bobby grinned. "My kind of a girl."

"She knows how to use a gun, that's all. Hadar has an almost photographic memory and has the ability to learn new languages very quickly."

"There is obviously something that we're missing." Myles said quietly, taking a dislike to the dark haired man who seemed to be overprotective of his former trainee.

"Can we send two teams?" Sue asked. "Assuming that we managed to narrow the list of targets to two?"

"It's possible." D. nodded his head. "We need to contact Adler's security guards to enter his party. We could place surveillance on Herrman's estate as well."

"Let's do it then." Bobby nodded his head. "I'm gonna hit the streets for a while, see if my snitches managed to sniff something." He walked towards the entrance, Levi following slowly. "I'm sorry, Levi, you have to stay here with Sue, buddy." He ruffled his ears and Levi whined a little. "I know…I miss Sparky too…"

Myles nodded his head. "I'll join you." He paused at the doorway. "Tara, I brought your laptop." He motioned towards his desk and she nodded her head, smiling at him.

Bobby nudged his ribs when they waited for the elevators. "You don't like him very much." He hissed.

"He dated her once." Myles commented.

"Oh, so it's just you puffing your chest and showing your feathers?" Bobby grinned and Myles rolled his eyes as they entered the elevator.

Ophir's gaze followed them and he turned when Lucy touched his shoulder. "Can I offer you some coffee?" She asked.

He nodded his head, a smile rising on his features. "Of course, thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your comments and encouragement. Surprisingly, the below is one of my favorite parts of this story :)**

* * *

_March 4__th_

_12:37 PM_

"Have you ever killed before?"

The piece of bread seemed to stick in his throat and he glanced towards her, swallowing heavily and reaching out for the bottle of water. Hadar regarded him carefully, reaching out for the bottle when he finished drinking and sighed softly.

"Yeah, couple of times." He answered. "In my line of work…" He trailed off and she nodded her head, biting her lips.

"Would you be able to shoot him?"

Jack gazed at her for a moment. "Do I have a choice?"

Hadar paused, folding her feet and circling her knees with her arms, leaning further into the seat of the car. "What if it was someone else? What if you had to shoot Philip Herrman instead? Like that MI-6 agent, would it make you feel better?"

Jack pondered the question for a moment, knowing immediately that he would have preferred to kill someone like Herrman, whose ideas were repulsive and offensive than a man like Joshua Adler who seemed to be on their side. He nodded his head slowly. "Does that make me a cold hearted killer?"

She reached out for his hand. "I think it makes you human, Jack."

He was quiet for a long time and she stared out of the window, watching as passers by all rushed away to their business, the world around them remaining constant. "And you?" He asked suddenly, startling her. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"The Mossad has a strong presence in the United States, mostly analysts and negotiators. The information I planted in Joshua's safe is completely fake, the idea that we would hold a list of agents on a foreign soil is ridiculous." Hadar sighed. "But someone was desperate or foolish enough to take the bait. It's so important to him, that he went to the trouble of taking me hostage with you." She paused. "The list of possible traitors is endless…all I know is that the man who wants Joshua dead is working with our crooked agent."

"You know, if you had Sue on your team, she would have picked up on him or her immediately." Jack said proudly. "She has the most amazing ability to see right through you, weather you like it or not." He smiled. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's because she's deaf…maybe that's the reason she could see things other people disregard."

"She's deaf? You never told me." Hadar chuckled a little. "When white mask said she was defective I immediately assumed she was Jewish like me…"

"She's deaf but she can read lips and she speaks wonderfully. Sometimes I forget that she can't hear me." Jack smiled sadly. "Sometimes, I use it to my advantage…I told her that I love her, but I knew the lighting wasn't enough for her to read me…"

Hadar snorted. "Chicken…"

"Oh yeah?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what about you? Have you told Myles Leland the Third that there is about to be a fourth one?" She flinched and Jack shook his head, biting his lips with frustration. "I'm sorry, I wanted to lighten things up a bit, I didn't mean to say it…"

"It's okay." She waved her hand. "I didn't tell him but either way, he wouldn't call his son Myles."

"What? I thought it was a family tradition."

"That's what he said back at Christmas when I first met him, he told me he made a decision and that he would not call his son Myles."

"I never thought I'd meet the woman who could love Myles Leland the third." Jack said quietly.

"I don't think the Myles Leland I know is the same one that you know, like I'm sure that the Jack Hudson Sue knows isn't exactly the same Jack everybody else knows." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I didn't love him at first. He called me naïve and stupid and I called him an idiot and slammed a door to his face…"

Jack chuckled. "You called him an idiot? That's brave."

"He had a lot on his mind at the time…" She trailed off and Jack looked at his watch and breathed deeply.

"We should get going." He said and Hadar nodded her head, buckling her seatbelt as they drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_12:58 PM _

"Well, despite the fact that the SUV's license plate was a fake one, Howie seemed to pick up on it on a parking lot outside the mall." Sue sighed softly. "He recognized Jack and according to his…colorful description, he recognized Hadar as well."

"What were they doing in the mall?" Myles rose from his seat and leaned against his desk. "Isn't that a little too public?"

"Howie said it looked like they were grabbing something to eat, they were already in motion when he spotted them."

"I've alerted DCPD." Tara said from her position beside her computer. "They'll keep an eye out, although, I believe he'd switch the plate after leaving the parking lot."

"How are we doing with Adler's security men?" D. asked.

"They're willing to cooperate." Ophir spoke quietly. "I strongly suggested keeping Adler in the dark about it but the head of security has known him for a long time, either way, they will all keep quiet about our presence."

"Our presence?" Myles raised his eyebrow and shared a look with Dimitrius. "I sincerely doubt that you will join us, agent Sadeh. This is hardly your jurisdiction."

"Hadar is a good friend of mine, agent Leland, please don't forget that." Something flashed in his green eyes and Myles narrowed his eyes before replying.

"I completely understand that but you are functioning as a consultant right now."

Dimitrius nodded. "We cannot authorize your participation in a federal operation."

Ophir nodded his head slowly. "Understood." He said, turning around and heading towards the coffee machine, pouring himself another cup.

Dimitrius shook his head, trying to figure out a way to break the tense silence. "Has Bobby called in yet?"

"He's on his way back." Lucy said. "He didn't find anything new."

"Okay, we know they were alive and well a half an hour ago. Tara, continue working with DCPD on that SUV, Myles, let's go for a walk in the mall." Myles nodded his head and grabbed his coat, intent on following D. towards the elevators, Ophir stopped him.

"I know it's strange for you, but I care for her just like you do." He spoke quietly, almost whispering. "Not that I understand why she chose you of all people…but she made her choice and I respect it…"

"Do you?" Myles couldn't help himself and Ophir's face contracted with pain.

"I don't have to like it." He smiled a little. "I am not trying to step on your feet here; my only goal is to have her back safely."

Myles nodded curtly. "I apologize, now if you excuse me…" Ophir nodded his head and Myles left the room, Ophir smiled a little and turned to the right, smiling at Sue's troubled face. She smiled in return and he headed towards one of the desks, sitting down and chuckling when Levi jumped from his position next to Sue's feet and trotted towards Bobby, jumping with excitement. Bobby tumbled backwards from the unexpected jump but laughed when the golden barked and licked his face. "Well, I missed you too, Levi…" Bobby said, rubbing Levi's ears fondly.

Levi barked again and tilted his head to the right, beckoning the tall agent to rub his neck as well. Bobby's eyes narrowed when his hand touched something that was neatly attached to Levi's collar. Levi barked and ran away from him, heading towards the hallway.

"Levi!" Sue rose from her seat. "What's wrong with him today?"

"I'll get him, Sheila." Bobby smiled. "He seemed to like me today, I wonder if it's my new shampoo…" Tara chuckled and he winked at her before heading out in search for the golden retriever.

He found him waiting outside an empty conference room, sitting on the floor. Bobby opened the door and Levi ran inside. Locking the door, Bobby took a seat on one of the chairs and then reached out towards Levi's collar, the dog waiting patiently for him to untangle the paper from his collar.

Bobby unfolded the paper slowly, his eyes narrowing at the familiar hand writing.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_13:41 PM_

Tara declined going out to grab a bite to eat and Sue and Lucy promised that they would bring her something to eat, taking the foreign agent with them. She hoped Sue was feeling better although she clearly saw the mask she held so well firmly placed on her face. There was no way to know Sue's true feelings unless she chose to expose them. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned to see Bobby standing behind her, leaning almost too close. She swallowed several times before finding her voice. "Didn't you go with Sue and Lucy to grab something to eat?"

His eyes were serious as he whispered. "I need you and your laptop in the conference room." He squeezed her shoulder, the pressure sending shivers of anticipation in her body. She watched him leave the bullpen and then grabbed the laptop and followed quickly.

Bobby locked the door behind her and motioned her to sit down. "Have you checked your e-mail today?"

She creased her brow. "Why would I…"

"Please." He asked softly and she opened her laptop, sighing after a few moments.

"Just spam, Bobby."

"One message?"

"Yes."

"Open it." He said, his fingers curling around the small note he found on Levi's leash.

Tara gaped, her eyes quickly scanning the short e-mail. "Bobby…" She raised her eyes to meet his and he handed her the note.

"It's Jack's handwriting."

"They're both confirming our suspicions about Joshua Adler being their target." She whispered. "Where did you find it?"

"Levi's collar." Bobby said. "No wonder he attached himself to me today."

"Can we trust it? They are giving us the exact time of the shooting. They say to keep both Sue and Myles safe at any cost."

"We were right; Sue and Myles are being used as leverage."

"They will never agree to a safe house." Tara stopped him before he could utter the thought.

"Then we'll keep them with us at all times." Bobby spoke. "Even if we're undercover at Adler's, we would still be able to keep a better eye on them then in a safe house." He scanned the e-mail again. "If that e-mail is genuine then Hadar is giving us several places Jack might take up position, can we trust it?"

Tara chuckled. "She's telling us to ask Myles a question…"

Bobby smiled a little. "I guess we'll just wait for him to return."

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_14:23 PM_

The peacefulness of the room was a complete contrast to turmoil in her heart and Sue sat down on the sofa, gazing unseeingly at the photos that decorated the walls. She fled away after having a sandwich with Lucy and the foreign agent, suddenly remembering the last time they both ate at that place and how much fun they had simply sitting together. She hoped that the memorial room would be empty, needing the few minutes of quiet before joining the others in the bullpen.

The door opening suddenly startled her and she was surprised to see Myles striding inside, closing the door behind him and leaning heavily against it. She saw him clenching his right hand and slamming it against the air before moving it in his hair and sighing, opening tortured eyes to look directly at her. The sight of him brought tears into her eyes, all morning she was amazed and angry at his indifference and only at that moment did she realize he simply kept his mask better then she did.

Myles hesitated before approaching her, he never knew how to deal with a woman's tears and like most men, his heart always broke with theirs when they cried. Reverting to his tight upbringing, he handed her his handkerchief. Sue wiped her eyes and looked at him for a few seconds. _**Thank you.**_

_**Welcome.**_ He immediately signed in return.

She gaped at him for a moment, surprised he knew the sign and hadn't waved his hand in a dismissive manner like he always did. _**Surprised?**_ He asked, smiling a small smile. _**Me not i-g-n-o-r-a-n-t as you all think.**_

"You can sign?" She found her voice, or at least she hoped she did as he stared at her for a few seconds.

"Very limited." He admitted. "It takes me a long time to learn a sign and I don't practice as much as I should."

"Why won't you sign then?"

Myles chuckled. "Can you even imagine everyone's faces when they see me signing?" _**Me, b-u-l-l-p-e-n**_ _**joke**_. "After all the trouble I gave you and all my stubbornness." He paused for a moment. "I could never apologize enough for the things I said and thought about you when you joined the team."

"It's alright."

"It's really not." He shrugged. "There is no need to sugarcoat it for my benefit, I am quite aware that I was being a complete idiot and very narrow minded."

"Maybe you were but I think you've changed a great deal in the past few years, Myles."

"You do?" He sighed. "Sometimes, I'm not sure. Sometimes, I think about something and then I'm amazed that I can even formulate the thought…"

"We can't control our thoughts, but I know you, Myles and you're a good man."

He ducked his head, glancing towards the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"Not really." She admitted. "I keep thinking about him…if he is supposed to kill someone…" She trailed off and Myles watched her struggle with her emotions before she continued speaking. "How could he kill someone intentionally, Myles? Jack is such a wonderful man; I can't even picture him doing it…"

"He is a good man, Sue but he would do anything for you, if it meant that you would be safe." Myles hesitated for a moment. "We were followed today, when we drove from his place to work, lord knows how long they've been trailing us."

"The woman he's with…Hadar…"

"No matter what happens, she will always be the best thing that ever happened to me." Myles spoke softly and Sue marveled at the way his entire face brightened when he mentioned her name, blue eyes shining with intense longing.

She smiled, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it, returning his small smile with her own, finding solace in the deep bond that suddenly brought them closer. "When you went to see her, you flew all the way to Israel?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Business class, I was very comfortable."

She grinned. "Of course, Myles Leland the third will never fly coach…"

"Well, it is a long flight." He smiled a little.

"What's it like?"

"Israel? Not the desert hole everyone thinks it is. It's small and…humid…and sometimes very American" He chuckled. "I have to admit we didn't travel much that weekend, only northwards which was very green and beautiful."

"Didn't travel much? What did you do all that time?" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Hey, this long distance idea isn't very easy…" He trailed off when she burst into giggles, mumbling something about his flushed face. "Now, Miss Thomas…" He waved his finger at her. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Jack don't spend as much time at your apartments?"

Sue blushed crimson and averted her eyes. "Are we that obvious?"

"Sue, you were obvious since the moment you set foot in the bullpen." Myles smiled. "I know I seem like I could care less but I'm not blind…I'm very happy for you." He burst out laughing. "Oh, Sue, you should have seen your face just now…"

She joined him, still holding onto his hand as they laughed, imagining that the sound of his laughter was just like him; deep and rich and real. They lost themselves for a few moments, forgetting the outside world, providing strength and companionship to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your feedback!**

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_14:56 PM_

They were both still chuckling as they left the memorial room, heading towards the bullpen. It was a known psychological phenomenon, he managed the cynical thought right in the middle of a chuckle, and people tend to laugh at not so funny things when they are sad or upset or… hysterical. Were they hysterical? He shook his head, surprised when Bobby fell into step beside them.

"Don't you listen to your voice mail, Harvard?"

Sorry, I was…preoccupied." Beside him, Sue giggled and rolled her eyes.

Bobby's smile was a fake one as he motioned Myles towards one of the conference rooms. "We need your advice on something."

Myles nodded his head and followed him towards the conference room, surprised to see Tara sitting next to the long table. Sue joined them, sitting beside him. "What is it?"

"We need to know exactly what happened between you and Hadar on Christmas Eve." Bobby said quietly.

Myles' face turned red. "I beg your pardon? I don't think it's any of your business what happened between us that night. We're both mature adults and…"

"What Bobby's trying to say," Tara rolled her eyes at him. "Is that we wanna know what happened before she slammed the bathroom door in your face."

Myles' eyes widened. "I…I was being an idiot, pompous self…"

"What exactly did you tell her?"

Myles closed his eyes for a moment, replaying the scene in his memory. "Only a child would assume everyone has a companion in life. Not everyone can find their soul mate. You're stupid if you still think so. What do _you_ know about _my_ life?"

Sue's eyes widened. "You told her that? How could you?"

Bobby and Tara shared a look and Bobby opened the laptop. "It's genuine; apparently, you both have excellent memory of this particular sentence."

Myles chuckled. "I knew she'd remember it forever. Why do women always remember the worst things we do?"

"It's probably the Venus thingy, mate." Bobby replied cheekily, earning a small smile from Tara.

Myles and Sue examined the small note and the e-mail. "I wouldn't have cancelled the Herrman's team." Myles said quietly. "Everything they did since the moment someone dropped them at the emergency room could be forced by manipulation."

"Then why bother opening a new hotmail account to send me something from my own computer?" Tara asked

"We won't cancel the Herrman unit but I believe we might need more backup on this." Bobby sighed. "Zero hour is 21:00, there isn't much time left."

"We'd better get everyone in the loop then."

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_18:58 PM_

They entered through a side entrance, one that wasn't marked on any of the blueprints Jack scanned in the last couple of days. Hadar hesitated only a second before pressing a series of numbers on the security panel. The entire wall seemed to move and Jack followed her in a narrow tunnel that seemed to lead underground. He whistled softly. "It gives a new meaning to the phrase a 'safe house'."

Hadar nodded her head. "It is a safe house. Joshua works very closely with us beneath the surface and very closely with politicians and statesman on the upper level."

"You weren't kidding when you said he's a powerful man."

"Nope, thankfully, he's on our side." She paused for a moment. "Can't tell you that it's always the right side but…" Jack chuckled. "We can stay here for a while." She led him inside a small room with stony walls and they took a seat on the sofa.

"Are you going to get the list?"

"White mask told me to get it an hour before the shooting. I'm assuming I'll meet the crooked agent then…" She trailed off, fingering the gun she carried. "Why did they give me a gun anyway?"

"Someone believes you won't use it." Jack paused. "Is it possible that the crooked agent knows you?"

Hadar pondered the question for a moment before nodding her head quietly. "Obviously not well enough if they believe I wouldn't use it." She replied darkly.

"I'll wait for the last possible second." Jack said quietly. "I will shoot him, Hadar."

"I know." They shared a look and she reached out for his hand. "Joshua is a friend, Jack; I can't let you do it."

He nodded grimly. "I knew you would say something like that."

"I know you don't have any other choice." She said quietly. "But don't expect me to sit aside and watch you."

"Never thought you would."

"Your team…do you think they received our messages?"

"Yes, I know they did." Jack smiled a little. "There is still hope, Hadar."

She smiled a little, squeezing his hand. "Hope for whom, Jack?"

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_19:00 PM_

"Hurry up, Bobby!" Myles walked by him, holstering his gun and heading outside, the locker room door closing behind him.

"I'm coming, mate…I'm coming…" Bobby muttered, tying his boots carefully.

"Bobby? Are you in there?"

He paused, glancing at the empty room. "Come in, Tara, its empty."

She walked inside, her vest hanging loosely on her shirt. He examined her troubled face and reached out for her hand, pulling her to sit beside him on the bench. "Are you alright?"

"Be careful, okay?" She asked and he wondered at the sudden vulnerability in her eyes. He smiled, searching to ease her fear.

"You know me, I'll be fine." He smiled at her, squeezing the hand he was holding.

Tara sighed softly, wondering what prompted her to see him and unable to find any answer. He touched her chin, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. "I know we didn't have the chance to talk today but I want you to know something." He paused, a grin forming on his lips. "I intend to mend every mistake I ever made with you, I intend to make you feel special, because you are and please don't hit me for being the caveman that I am, but I intend to make you mine…I wouldn't be able to live without you." She gaped at him and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, savoring the way she tasted.

"Bobby…" She sighed.

"Will you have some coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Yes." She whispered pulling him for another soft kiss, slowly growing addicted to his touch. He moved his hand to caress her hair, cupping her face with the other one. She sighed and he deepened the kiss, craving more, pleasure coursing through his body when she whispered his name.

"Bobby would you…" Myles opened the door and then immediately closed it. "Get a room…" They heard him mumbling outside.

Tara giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment before speaking. "We should get going…"

Bobby traced a line on her cheek before nodding his head. "Come on, let's go and bring Jack home with us."

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_19:41 PM_

When she was a little girl she always loved detective books, Nancy Drew was her favorite series and she was always amazed at the way the young woman and her friends managed to get themselves into all kinds of trouble. She especially loved it when they toured large houses and forgotten underground passages. Joshua's house was like a childhood fantasy coming true, containing numerous hidden passages and rooms and although they were all well lit and usually clean, the magic of the fantasy remained and she still felt like a little girl whenever she ventured inside one of them.

Hadar stopped in her tracks, suddenly realizing that she missed the turn she needed, scolding herself for daydreaming at a stressful time like that. She turned around and walked quickly, the small neon lights created shadows that followed her trail, mimicking her every move. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a creaking noise, retreating into the shadows and listening, sighing when she realized one of the water pipes was making noises. She narrowed her eyes at the metallic pipe and continued walking slowly, turning left suddenly and stopping in front of a brick wall.

She tilted her head to the right and then pressed one of the bricks, frowning when nothing happened. Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes, remembering the previous time she used the hidden passage and then pressed a different brick, smiling when the wall shifted forward a little. Pressing her ear to the side of the wall, Hadar listened intently, pushing the wall a little more and listening again. Deciding that the room was empty, she walked inside, closing the passage behind her, the thick carpet swallowing her footsteps as she walked towards the desk, kneeling behind it to take a look at the safe.

It was a small one; she could break into it in less then two minutes, it was meant to be that way, everyone thought that it was a hoax anyway. Joshua had an entire safe room, equipped with armed men, everyone knew it and so no one suspected the innocent looking one who sat in the drawer of his desk. She made quick work of the small box and pulled out the small flash disk that was inside. She narrowed her eyes at the small object, placing it in her pocket and then glancing towards the fire.

Whoever stood behind their capture thought Joshua Adler held a list of Mossad agents working on the east coast and in several Neo-Nazi organizations but she knew he didn't, having placed the flash disk herself six months ago. It appeared like an encrypted word file, in reality it was pure gibberish. It was her idea to publish the information in the United States after noticing her leads were taking her in circles. She suspected it would uncover a leak and it had, but it still didn't give her any identification of the crooked agent.

Her mind scanned all the possibilities and she disliked the new idea that formed in her mind. Ophir worked with her closely and she wondered now if he was the cause of her never-ending search for the paper trail. The fire cast shadows on the room and she tossed the flash disk inside, watching as the flames danced around it.

She watched the flames for a few minutes before rising to her feet and turning towards the secret passage. The pile of documents on the wooden desk averted her attention and she scanned them quickly, her heartbeat accelerating with each sentence. Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she reached out for one of the papers, tasting bitterness in her mouth. Everything she looked for in the past year and a half was right in front of her, organized in folders, everything that connected Philip and William Herrman to a group of supporters, manifests that she never read and now brought chills to her body, the paper trail that had remained so elusive…everything was there and she clenched her hands to the desk, a wave of dizziness attacking her.

Breathing deeply, she hesitated; she couldn't carry them with her and now that she'd laid eyes on them she didn't want to let them out of her sight. Swallowing hard, she reached out for one of the folders when a movement from the corner of her eye startled her, the heavy door opening slowly.

She dove for cover under the heavy desk, the carpet swallowing the movements of whoever it was that walked inside. "To the wall." She heard a voice and placed a hand to her mouth, hitting the carpet with the other, tears springing to her eyes when another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_19:43 PM_

She left him alone, heading towards Adler's office while he leaned against the hard wall and waited for the right time to act. Jack shivered, the passages were cold and he tightened the black coat around him, hoping to keep warm. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm his frantically beating heart, remembering his instructions and the consequences that threatened him. "We're following her every move." His captor's voice echoed in his mind, still familiar and unrecognizable. "There will be only one successful ending to your mission, agent Hudson…Joshua Adler will die and then you can have Miss Thomas to yourself again. If you fail…" The voice in his head trailed off and then turned into a whisper. "If you fail she will die a painful, gruesome death as befitting a defective like her."

Jack shuddered.

He tightened his hands around his sniper gun, willing the voice to go away, trying to raise a happy memory that would distract him from the darkness he was currently trapped in. He conjured a picture of her on a Saturday morning, her hair framing her face like a crown of gold as it fanned on the pillow. The soft light from the half closed curtain illuminated her features, heightening her delicate features.

It was the first time she spent the night in his arms since Christmas, they stayed out late and when they finally returned to his apartment, he was reluctant to let her go. Lucy spent another weekend at her grandmother's and Sue agreed to stay with him. He remembered wondering what the night would bring, his desire for her ever constant in his heart, his body always seeking hers.

They spent hours exploring each other on his bed; his lips trailed a line of kisses from her slender neck and lower, her beautiful dress allowing him access as he trailed lower, kissing the top of her breast, wondering how she would react. She cried out his name and he smiled to her skin, raising his eyes to meet hers. The yearning he saw there made his heart stop and he smiled, reaching out to cup her face with his hands.

She pulled him into a tender kiss, one that meant to calm him but managed to do exactly the opposite, especially when their bodies grew closer and seemed to fit so well together. One of his legs was between hers and she arched against him, sending his senses into overdrive. To this day, he couldn't remember when or how they managed to stop themselves from consuming each other; they came very close without even removing each other's clothes.

He remembered waking up in her arms and watching as the sun toyed with her features, he remembered feeling content and loved and awed when she opened her eyes and gazed at him, a small smile on her wonderful lips. He smiled back and was humbled by the way she gazed at him, knowing that he didn't deserve her, knowing that she was the best part of him, knowing that he could never let her go.

The images faded and he breathed softly, his eyes closing as he struggled with the tears, hoping that she was safe, hoping that someone would stop him. He didn't want to intentionally kill anyone, being forced to by some crazy men's agenda, he couldn't even grasp the situation in his mind, but he knew one thing, he knew that he would do anything for her…anything…he would die for her…and he would kill for her.


	17. Chapter 17

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_19:51 PM_

Standing in a dark corner allowed him to explore his surroundings without interruption. He watched as people enjoyed themselves, drinking wine and tasting all kinds of food while closing deals and speaking of wealth and power. He cringed, how many times in his life did he do just the same? Bragging about his name and status, trying to impress everyone he saw without exposing the man who was beneath the mask.

Who was that man really? He was sure that he himself didn't exactly know. All he knew was that he was the man who gave up a private office and a trophy wife so that he could be a federal agent, the man who found that with some effort he could see beyond the things he was taught when he was a child. The man who finally sat and watched the stars with the woman he thought completed him in every possible way.

Myles sighed softly, reporting to Tara that he was still in position and no he hadn't seen Jack or Hadar anywhere. He watched as Bobby delivered drinks with a cheeky grin, one that didn't reach his eyes as he scanned the room. D was standing at the other corner of the room, dressed in black uniform, posing as one of the guards.

He glanced at his watch again, wondering if he could possibly move time a little bit faster, wondered if he could somehow transport them all to the next day, skipping the entire evening all together. Could he even allow himself to fantasize about the next days? Could he imagine that things would ever be alright in his life? He was torn; every hour he changed his mind. He would decide that they were not meant to be and then a tugging feeling in his heart wouldn't let go until he figured he could give them a chance and then the doubts resurfaced and he was lost all over again.

If this is what it felt like to be in love then he wanted no part of it, all that confusion and heartache was too much for him. But he couldn't help remembering how wonderful it felt to hold her, how wonderfully they fitted together, how she completed him. He swallowed hard, she told in her warning that he should be careful, implying that he might be in danger and he wondered if they were using him to get her, if her feelings for him were so strong that they _could_ use him. Part of him was angry with her for not saying anything, if her feelings were so strong why didn't she say something? Closing his eyes briefly, it occurred to him that he never said anything either, other then the promise of trying to see where their relationship took them, he didn't say a thing…nothing to indicate that his feelings were strong and alive and true. Did he love her? The sudden thumping his heart seemed to answer his question and he smiled slightly, relief flowing in his veins.

The almost inaudible 'click' startled him and he froze, understanding that someone was aiming a gun at his back, cursing himself for not paying attention. The gun climbed slowly up his spine until he felt the cold metal pressing against his neck. Biting his lips with frustration, he raised his hands in the air. "Your gun and ear piece, agent Leland."

Myles removed his earpiece and raised it in the air, wincing when the gun pressed tighter to his neck and the man who stood behind him grasped the earpiece in his other hand. "Turn around." Myles obliged, clenching his right hand and striking before he finished his turn. He hit something hard and was momentarily surprised, staggering backwards when the man's gun hit his cheekbone, sending him crumpling to the floor, his eyes watering.

His gun was gone before he managed to clear his vision. "Get up." Myles swallowed and obeyed, the gun pressed firmly to his back as his captor pushed him down the hallway.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Surveillance Van_

_20:02 PM_

"Tara, Luv…"

"Hold on…" She said, shaking her head. "I lost contact with Myles." She sighed. "Either he's not responding or something happened to his earpiece."

Sue frowned in reply, focusing her gaze on the screens ahead of her.

"What is it, Bobby?" Tara spoke to her earpiece.

"I'm can't find Jack anywhere, at least not in any of the positions we assumed he'd take." He spoke softly.

"Keep on searching, maybe Sue will spot something." Tara replied, her eyes darting towards her companion as she focused her gaze ahead of her. Tara swallowed hard, she tried not to show it but Tara knew that Sue was having a hard time focusing, the trauma of finding that Jack vanished without a trace yet again affecting her greatly.

"Can any of you see Joshua Adler?" Dimitrius' voice seemed troubled and there was a choir of voices replying negatively.

"Please tell me he didn't disappear." Bobby sighed but Tara shook her head.

"We haven't seen any movement at the front door and his car is still in the garage."

"This house is a maze, he could be anywhere."

Sue stiffened in her seat, suddenly doubting herself. She thought she saw him, thought she saw Jack right in the middle of the large hall. She blinked several times, the screen suddenly blurry as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself, failing miserably as the tide of emotions drowned her. He left; he woke up and left after telling her that he loved her. Once again she was asleep while the world turned upside down and she felt disgusted with herself for not being there when he needed her.

She understood his actions and resented him for them, how could this possibly make any sense? He wanted to protect her by sacrificing himself and she thought it was the most selfish thing to do; she couldn't live without him, why couldn't he see it? Someone touched her shoulders and she flinched, focusing her tear stained face on her friend. "I can't, Tara, I can't do it." She mumbled. "I can't watch him doing it…"

Tara smiled a little. "You have to, Sue, we have to find him and let him know that you're safe, that they didn't get you. You have to help us find him."

"We made a mistake." Sue whispered. "We shouldn't have…we broken the Bureau rules and now…"

"Let me tell you something, Sue." Tara smiled a little. "Even if you hadn't been dating, Jack would have chosen your life over his…always…"

"If he kills Adler, he will go to jail and then he would give up everything…"

"Then we need to find him, Sue…we have to…"

Sue took a shaky breath, wiping the tears from her eyes and nodding her head, smiling when Tara beamed at her. She returned her attention to the screens and Tara gave her a small hug before returning to her seat.

A motion startled her and she turned to see Tara reaching for her gun right before someone grabbed her roughly and a gun was pointed at her temple. Tara was struggling against another man, trying to reach out to her discarded earpiece. She managed to grab it when he pulled her towards him and pushed her against one of the equipment cabinets. Sue watched helplessly when she crumpled to the ground, struggling against the man who held her captive as he pulled her outside the van, dragging her towards the trees.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:05 PM_

The gun that pressed into his back propelled him forward, walking quickly down the deserted hallway and entering a large study. His captor led him to the corner of the room and made him lean against the wall, the gun still pointed at him. Myles blinked away his frustration, a blank expression rising on his features while his captor destroyed the earpiece he held in his hand.

He wasn't entirely surprised, obviously his sub conscious managed to suspect the man from the moment he laid his eyes on him, was jealousy playing a part in this complicated game? Or was the man who held him at a gunpoint playing a different kind of a game? Myles hissed when the man moved his gun across his cheek, the cold metal pressing against the bruise that started to develop below his eye.

"So…how did you meet her?" Ophir Sadeh asked suddenly, his gun firmly pressed against Myles' chest.

Myles narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were friends." He said quietly. "Didn't she tell you how we met?"

Ophir sneered at him. "She stopped telling me things after deciding that I wasn't the guy she was interested in. Now you tell me, what do you have that I don't?" Myles was quiet as Ophir shook his head. "What could she possibly found in you? You're not even Jewish, what was she thinking, running around with someone like _you_?"

"What are we doing here, Ophir?" Myles asked calmly, trying to distract the agent from his tirade of prejudice.

The younger man smiled. "We're waiting for Hudson to do as he was told and you, agent Leland is my ticket out of here, once I make sure our mutual friend will do her part, won't you, sweetheart?"

There was silence and Myles gaped when a figure approached them from the shadows, her gun pointed at Ophir's chest. "Don't call me that." Hadar said quietly, her eyes hard and devoid of emotion as she pointed the gun at him.

Ophir smirked. "Do it, Hadar, open the safe and get the information out of there. You hesitate and lord of the mansion will meet his God."

"I don't know what made you think I know the code to Joshua's safe, I don't. No one knows the code but him."

Ophir chuckled. "You're forgetting who you're talking to." He tossed her a small bag. "Open it, bring me the list."

"Why are you doing this, Ophir? Who do you work for?"

"I work for money, Hadar, and right now I need that list, do it!"

"There is no list, I dropped it to the fire." She motioned it with her hand, the flames illuminating her face. "You're more then welcome to look for it."

Ophir's hand shook. "You lie, open the damn safe."

"Do you work for the Herrmans? Are you the reason why I wasn't able to find any concrete evidence against them? Why I chased my own tail for almost two years? Is Herrman behind everything? Plotting to kill Joshua? You're obviously the missing link, you were the one who followed us in the Kinneret, I should have suspected something when you called me two day afterwards, you knew Myles was with me. I found it odd but didn't think it was so important." Hadar's face contracted with pain as she looked at him. "How could you? How could you work for a man whose agenda is to destroy everyone you know? I hope you sleep at night." Her voice shook and Ophir turned to face her, removing his gun from Myles' chest.

"We were doing business, nothing more."

"Of course." She snorted. "Selling out the people you know is nothing but business."

Ophir shook his head, angry at her for not understanding him, he moved forward, pushing her against the large desk, her gun falling from her fingers. "You don't understand." He spat, his face inches away from hers.

Hadar struggled, pushing the gun away from her, hoping that Myles would see the movement. "There is nothing to understand, Ophir; you worked with the Nazis, how long have you been working for them?"

"Oh stop being such a saint, Hadary." He drawled, his hand closing around her neck, tempted to squeeze reason into of her. "You're always saying the same things, quoting stupid people who speak of unity and harmony and being open minded. You know it's not true, you know that deep inside everyone is prejudice, that in the same way that the Nazis hate us we hate them because our genetic code makes us hate everything that is different from us."

"You've seen the information on Herrman, you know that he's enlisting supporters, you've read his manifests, how could you work for him, how could you betray everything you know? Your grandparents survived Treblinka!"

His face hardened and for a moment she thought he would hit her. "How dare you speak about them?"

"Wouldn't they be happy to know that you work for a man who would send them to the gas chamber if he could?"

"The Holocaust is over, Hadar; there is no need to remind me where I come from." His voice was thick, the hand he had around her neck was shaking, the other still holding her waist painfully.

"You learned nothing, Ophir; you learned history but you didn't learn anything. We all promised to remember and never forget what happened in the past. It's our obligation to never think about destroying a man's life because he's different, to never assist anyone who thinks that way, to never let history repeat itself." She watched his face grow cold. "You disgust me." She hissed and he slapped her hard, cursing loudly.

The heavy blow that seemed to break the side of his head surprised him and he half turned, watching Myles aiming the gun towards him, trying to press the trigger of his own gun before crumpling to the carpet, unconscious. Myles breathed a sigh of relief and offered her his hand, reaching out to touch her cheek. "My dearest Hadar that was quite a punch line." He drawled, moving his gaze between her and the unconscious man on the carpet.

"It wasn't a punch line, I meant every word." She replied, turning her head sharply when they both heard voices. "Help me." She whispered and they dragged him from the center of the room, finding a hiding place between the one of the bookshelves and the wall. Myles pulled her closer, holding his breath when the door opened slowly and Joshua Adler walked inside.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:13 PM_

Darkness was not frightening, there was no reason to fear it, darkness is funny, it's hilarious. Sue struggled against the rope that bound her hands behind her back, remembering her mother's words, but that was before…before she lost her ability to hear. She shuddered, her equilibrium long gone, waking up in a completely darkened room.

Was she even awake? The thought was terrifying, that she was really dreaming about being in complete darkness. She moved her hands a little and pinched her flesh, hissing at the sharp pain shot from her hand. She was awake, and felt even worse now that she knew it.

She tried to feel her surroundings, her mind slowly returning to focus now that her initial panic started to subside. She was lying on her side, probably on the floor as the feeling was cold and hard under her arm. She tried to get up, slowly sitting down, waiting to see if there would be any kind of response.

She sighed when nothing happened, blinking her eyes in an attempt to see anything, closing her eyes when her mind started playing tricks on her, colors and shapes forming in front of her, threatening to break her resolution of staying calm and collected despite her lack of coordination.

Despite everything, she clung to him, his presence in her heart and mind helping her to push the demons away, calming her wildly beating heart and erratic breathing. She whispered his name, maybe by some divine intervention he could hear her voice, perhaps he would come to her, somehow feel that she needed him.

She wondered if Tara was alright and how long it had been since she was taken, she hoped someone realized what happened, she hoped someone would stop Jack before everything fell apart. Fighting against the tears, she tried to get her hands free, the rope scraping her skin. She struggled against it, shouting with frustration when she failed to open her binds.

"Jack." Her voice shook, her mind toying her by reminding her of his touch, his breath on her neck tantalizing right before he leaned closer to kiss the tender flesh, trailing a line of fire down her throat. Vibrations cursed through her body, knowing that he was talking, whispering things she could never hear, drowning in their mutual passion.

Her eyes opened wide, encountering nothing but complete darkness. She shivered, curling herself into a tight ball when a new thought surfaced in her mind, blocking the happy memories that kept her focused. Her heart missed a beat and she shuddered as a strong feeling of being watched possessed her, she turned her head around, knowing that someone was watching her, knowing that she was not alone. "Stop it…" She hissed. "Dear God, just stop it!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your comments!**

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:18 PM_

Hadar held her breathe, willing Joshua Adler to return to his desk while he stood just a few inches away from their hiding place, searching something with his eyes. She raised her eyes and locked her gaze with Myles, the tall agent tightening his hold on her as Joshua made another step towards their direction. They both jumped when someone knocked on the door and Adler turned around, walking away from them.

Adler opened the door, pausing before inviting the man who stood on the other side to get inside. Quietly, he offered the newcomer a glass of whiskey and poured himself one. "What should we drink to?" He asked quietly.

William Herrman chuckled. "For a successful collaboration in the future." He offered.

Adler shook his head. "I have no intention of conducting anymore business with you."

"Why have you kept the documents to yourself all that time?" Herrman asked quietly. "You managed to hold them for a year and yet done nothing with them, you could have given them to the Mossad."

Hadar's breathe caught in her throat and she grabbed Myles' hand. "It's him." She whispered. Myles narrowed his eyes. "Him, the one who gave us our orders." She hissed. "It's William Herrman."

"I did contact them a while ago but their agent's offer was…ridiculous." Adler drank his scotch in one gulp before frowning a little. "How did you find out I had the documents?"

Herrman shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm about to give you an offer you can't refuse."

Adler snorted. "Let's hear it then, what can you possibly give me that I don't already have?"

"What are they talking about?" Myles whispered. "What documents?"

"My research." She mouthed. "I was searching for documents that proved Herrman's involvement in inciting and gathering supporters to his actions. There were also signs to indicate there was art theft and forgery but no agency found any concrete evidence."

Myles' eyes widened. "They were here all along?"

"Money, Mr. Adler, I can offer you money. After all, one can never have enough of that, right? And donating money to the Mossad doesn't merit any profit, isn't that the reason you kept the documents hidden? You wanted to see who could offer you the best offer for them; they do contain important information."

"I could always publish them." Adler raised his eyebrow in a challenge and Herrman chuckled.

"You and I both know you really couldn't." Herrman laughed. "There was no way you could publish them, Joshua, not without alerting the Feds to the so called economic research we did last year. They could have dug deeper and being accused with art theft is a serious federal felony, one that none of us wants on his head." He smiled sardonically. "You see, this was the best thing in our short lived deal, we both had information on each other and that way, there could never be betrayal between us." He held out a large suitcase, placing it on the large desk and opening it. Adler reached inside, pulling out several bills and examining them.

He grabbed the suitcase and placed it below his desk, reaching out for the documents. "Take them."

"No, I have no need for them now, cast them into the fire." Herrman said, smiling when Adler nodded his head and threw the documents inside, the flames slowly consuming them. He smiled. Soon, his problems will be solved, the copies of his supporters list will be destroyed, Sadeh will bring him the list of agents who managed to infiltrate his organization and Adler will be dead…three strikes in one night.

"No…" Hadar mumbled, taking a step forward, watching when the flames surrounded the stack of folders. "Myles…I have to…"

Myles shook his head, planting his palm on her mouth and holding her tight, watching as the two men shook hands.

"If you don't mind, my guests are expecting me to make an appearance." Adler said and Herrman nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course."

Hadar started struggling against him the moment the door closed behind the two men and two seconds after, she actually pushed him and jumped towards the fireplace, sinking to her knees in front of it. Swallowing hard, she raised her hand slightly, lowering it back down with a frown and then shaking her head.

"What are you doing?" Myles hurried after her.

The flames danced around the papers, slowly consuming them and Hadar blinked the tears away before reaching out, planning to grab everything she could save. "Stop it!" Myles pulled her hand away. "There's nothing…Hadar…" She struggled against him and he found that he had no choice but to drag her away and bodily pin her to the carpet, locking her hands above her head with his own. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Let me go, Myles, I have to save what I can!"

"No! I won't let you." He shook her a little. "You can't get it out, it isn't worth it."

She broke into sobs, the burn in her hand growing darker, the skin painful and badly singed. "Everything…Myles, all the documents that could put them in jail for life were there, everything I worked for was under my nose all that time." She chocked, raising her hand to cover her eyes. "I can't…how could he keep it and not say anything…how could I be so naïve…first Ophir and now Josh…I don't know what to do…"

He held her tight, her sobbing startling him, the flames growing high in the fireplace, there was no way to save the documents now. "Hadar, are you sure it was him?" He asked softly, caressing her face with his fingers.

She nodded her head. "He wore a mask but his voice…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'd recognize his voice everywhere."

"We have to find Jack." He said, checking his watch. "We don't have much time."

For a moment there she seemed completely lost and Myles feared that he wouldn't be able to make her focus on getting Jack out of there before he'd do what he was ordered to do but then her eyes hardened and she nodded her head. "Do you have any bandages?" She handed him her hand and didn't even flinched when he clumsily wrapped the wound with a small bandage.

"Not sure it's such a good idea; the fabric from the bandage might stick into the wound and…"

She shrugged her shoulders and he knew for sure he preferred her to be emotional and hasty then cold and detached. "It doesn't matter." She said quietly. "Where is Sue? Is she safe?"

"She's in the surveillance van." He said and she shook her head.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said and Myles frowned, he had no way to communicate with anyone.

"Can we delay Jack?" He asked.

"If Herrman has Sue then delaying Jack would be signing her death warrant." She sighed. "We have to find someone from your team and then if she's safe I'll hold Jack off…"

"What about your charming ex boyfriend?" He motioned towards the wall and Hadar frowned.

"Leave him, he has no where to go and he'll realize it when he wakes up."

Myles nodded his head, following her towards the secret passage.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Surveillance Van_

_20:35 PM_

Tara blinked, shuddering in her wet clothes, her nostrils picking up on the strong scent of gasoline that surrounded her. She coughed, trying to stop the nausea that attacked her at the sight of the van, traces of liquid gasoline covering every inch, including her clothes and hair. She struggled against the cuffs that held her pinned to the floor and tied to one of the metal cupboards, trying to break free.

When that failed, she took another look around, her eyes burning from the strong fumes, she couldn't see the keys anywhere and she was unable to reach her earpiece or to see how much time passed since she passed out. It was only a matter of time before someone would check on her, and she struggled against the cuffs again, wincing as they scratched her skin.

Someone was running outside and she flinched when the door burst open, two guns aimed at her. "Don't shoot!" She shouted, Bobby and Dimitrius taking a step backwards as the stench attacked them.

"Tara, are you alright?" Bobby leaned inside.

"I'm covered with gasoline." She said, her voice shaking. "They got Sue, I couldn't stop them…someone pushed me against something and I blacked out…"

Dimitrius nodded his head, informing their backup teams to look for Sue as well. "Bobby, can you get her out of these handcuffs?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Bobby muttered, adjusting his position and freezing when Tara yelped.

"You're heavy, Koala boy." She muttered and Bobby chuckled, easing some of his weight, the position she was sprawled in forcing him to practically lay on top of her as he tried to ease the small keys into the handcuffs.

Sighing when the keys slipped through his fingers, he leaned closer, the gasoline making it harder for him to achieve a firm grasp on them. He smiled when he caught them again, his eyes taking in her closed eyes and the bruises she had on her face. "That's a fine perfume you're wearing today, Miss Williams." He joked, smiling when she rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Koala boy; though I'm sure you won't be able to serve anymore drinks tonight." She laughed and then the air rushed from her lungs when he leaned closer and she wasn't so sure if her heart was beating furiously because he was heavy and chocked her or because he was so close that she could see some green in his blue eyes.

Seeing her obvious discomfort, he eased backwards a little. "I'm sorry, it's slippery." He said, immediately stopping the mental images that surfaced in his mind. Swallowing hard, he finally succeeded, pulling her hands out of the handcuffs and examining the bruises that formed on her wrist. "Let's get you out of here." He whispered, helping her to her feet.

"I'll get back inside." Dimitrius said quietly. "You call for help, get Tara to the hospital."

"No, D. I need to stay here. Both Sue and Myles are missing and I can't just leave and go to the hospital."

"Sheila, you can't run around covered in gasoline…" Bobby tried to reason with her.

"What time is it?" Tara asked, pulling Bobby's hand towards her. "It's almost nine; we have to find them now."

The two agents had no choice but to follow her towards the Estate gate, freezing in place when she showed the young guard who stood there her identification before stripping to her undergarments and requesting some spare uniforms.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:46 PM_

"_Jack?"_

_Her hands trailed circles around his chest and he sighed, the touch causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Hmmm…oh, you want your pillow?" He asked, realizing that she was laying her head on his shoulders._

"_Yes, please." She chuckled. _

_Jack sighed. "But I just got it crumpled to my liking." He complained._

"_Well why won't you crumple the other pillow to your liking, Jack? Why must you hog my pillow?" She smiled her sweetest smile and he arched an eyebrow._

"_What will you give me for the pillow?" He asked, smiling coyly at her surprised features._

"_A massage." She replied immediately but he pursed his lips and shook his head. "A foot massage?"_

_He pondered the offer for a while before shaking his head. "Sorry, not good enough. Come on, Sue, how much is that pillow worth for you?"_

"_A kiss." She said._

_He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a kiss?" He asked, not falling into her trap._

_Sue pursed her lips, flushing crimson. "The kind of kiss that will make you forget all about the pillow."_

"_Hmmm…ouch, Sue!" She managed to distract him and grab the pillow, placing it under her head and grinning at him. He sighed, kissing her cheek before adjusting his pillow and pulling her into his arms, his leg resting comfortably between hers. She smiled and snuggled closer, preventing him from moving his leg when he wanted to. He tapped her shoulder. "Can I have my leg back?"_

"_I don't know Jack, what will you give me for it?"_

_He stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter and then shifting to turn off the night lamp before holding her closely in his arms._

Jack sighed, crouching beside the wall, the memory fading as he concentrated on the sounds of the party below, he approached the large windows that watched over the party and positioned himself beside a large plant while aiming his gun and searching for the target, waiting for the right time.


	19. Chapter 19

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:47 PM_

The sudden brightness startled her and she gave a startled cry, trying to keep her eyes open and stare at the room around her, her mouth opening with astonishment when a pair of blue eyes gazed at her, a wicked smile forming on his lips as he realized that she recognized him. "Sue….Richmond? Am I right?" William Herrman grinned, untying the ropes and offering her his hand.

Her eyes moved between his hand and his eyes, uncertain at his intentions. He lowered his hand, his smile turning into a scowl as he glared at her. "You had me fooled for a while, Miss Thomas." He said. "Not only the two of you work for the FBI but your gorgeous figure and charming eyes managed to conceal the fact that you are…damaged quite nicely…congratulations, I would never have guessed." Sue just stared at him, shivering when he kneeled beside her and traced her cheek with his finger. "How ironic it was when my uncle discovered about your fraud, I suppose I'm lucky that he managed to survive his little incident at the gala…"

"You were behind the assassination attempt?" She asked weakly and he nodded his head.

"Very good but then again, my uncle's little discovery brought us here all over again and I will be able to profit from this evening even more…Joshua Adler dead and the Mossad finally off my back…with two agents conveniently dead."

Sue paled, backing away from him when he leaned closer to her. "Tell me if they don't deserve it, Sue, one of them is a traitor to his country, selling information for money, selling out his partner and the other one associating with a man far above her standards, or perhaps he's not so high and mighty now that he touched her…" Herrman trailed off, scratching his chin. "It's an interesting question, don't you think?"

She didn't bother to answer, her eyes focusing on the room around her, there were boxes next to the walls, but besides them the room was empty, there was nothing she could use as a weapon. She blinked when she realized he was speaking again, focusing on his lips as they moved. "How lucky it is that men were born to be hypocrites, don't you think? That should prove to you that there's nothing money can't buy." He smiled. "And there's nothing better then a little leverage to move things along for your satisfaction. For instance, there is agent Hudson, who would do everything for his precious, defective partner, didn't you break some of the Bureau's rules?" He made a show of gasping before pulling her to her feet, his gun pressing against her back. "Don't struggle Miss Thomas, don't you want to watch the fireworks with me?"

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:57 PM_

"Magiaa lo lamut…" She mumbled the same words all over again and Myles frowned, reaching out for her forearm and halting their slow progress down the passage.

"You keep on mumbling in Hebrew, care to share?"

"He deserves to die." She hissed and the fire that burnt in her eyes startled him.

"Who?" He asked softly and watched when she blinked furiously.

"Joshua…I thought he was a friend, he provided safe haven when ever we needed and to discover that he worked with Herrman and sold him such important information…he held those documents for more then a year while I wasted my time in running around the world in circles."

"He did try to sell them to the Mossad." Myles said quietly, quickly connecting the missing pieces. "He probably informed Sadeh but Ophir already worked for Herrman, knowing about the missing documents and how important they were. That little piece of information combined with the information he had about the agent list gave him a lot of things to offer."

"I never guessed, never guessed that they would use agents to get everything they wanted…" Hadar sighed. "How could I not know that I was being followed?"

"You trusted him, he was your trainer. Don't let it weaken you now; I won't let Jack pay the price for everything. We have courts and judges for that."

"Justice can be bought by money as well…" She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Jack will wait until the last possible second, if I don't stop him he will shoot."

He followed her and narrowed his eyes when she opened another hidden door, the faint sound of classical music and people's voices coming through the small hallway. "We turn right at the end of the small hall and we're right in the middle of the room." She whispered and Myles leaned a little closer, examining the narrow passage. "The hall is hidden from view by a conveniently placed statue but you can pass it easily. Jack should be right above us on the terrace; it has clear view of the entire room."

"We have to find Sue."

"If she's here then Herrman will be right next to her, he will make sure Jack can see that he's holding her."

Hadar pushed the heavy door a little more and they trailed down the narrow hallway, stopping behind the large statue. "We have to act quickly." He whispered.

"I need you to tackle Adler to the ground." Hadar said quietly.

"I thought you wanted him dead…" Myles raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really trying to teach me a lesson at a time like this?" A faint smile rose on her features. "Herrman won't see me coming, he's not expecting me to be here and he probably believes Ophir detained me in someway…it might be the surprise we need…"

Myles scanned the large hall. "She's here." He whispered. "Bobby and Tara and D are all here and Bobby just saw Sue. Sue will sign something to draw their attention. You can't go now; Herrman is standing right in front of the statue…"

"Can you see Joshua?"

Myles nodded his head, tensing when the large grandfather clock started to chime alerting them to the time. "You know, Hadar, I'm very happy that you ran in circles all over the world, I wouldn't have met you otherwise…"

She turned to face him. "Myles…"

He pushed her forward. "He's turning around…go!"

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Adler Estate_

_20:59 PM_

The second he saw her, his blood turned to ice and he hated that he was enjoying this, laughing as he caressed her hand with his, he hated that he touched her…_William Herrman._ What stopped him from pulling the trigger and killing him on the spot? His eyes widened as he watched Herrman passing another man, smiling as he caressed Sue's shoulder. Jack gritted his teeth, how many people down there were Herrman's men? Could he risk Sue's life?

From the corner of his eye he saw familiar figures, looking a little strange in the middle of the hall with their dirty clothes. Herrman didn't notice but Jack recognized them, his teammates searching the hall frantically. She saw them as well and was now raising her eyes to meet his, could she see him from that angle? Her eyes reflected her fear and he wished he could ease her pain. _It will be over soon, Sue_.

Jack stiffened, drawing his gaze towards the tall figure of Joshua Adler. His body taut, his hands steady, he aimed his gun, wondering if anyone would notice the red point at the back of Adler's head, the clock starting to chime in the great hall.

* * *

Tara was the first to notice her and Sue watched as understanding sank in, her distress sign loud and clear as she repeated it all over again, wincing when Herrman pulled her closer, his gun pressing tight against her side. They passed a large statue and Herrman stopped to examine the hideous artifact, smirking at her before continuing his stride down the hall.

She watched as Bobby and Tara split up, trying not to raise suspicions as they moved as fast as they could, Bobby heading towards her, Tara moving towards Adler. She raised her eyes towards the terrace, startled to suddenly see him, catching his dark eyes as he caught sight of her. There was anger and desperation and hopelessness. He averted his eyes from her and she saw the gun, saw him as he concentrated on his target.

Hot, blinding anger filled her and she found the strength to struggle. "No!" She had no idea if she actually made a sound but suddenly her arm was free and someone pushed her to the ground and there was blinding pain as her body hit the marble floor forcefully and someone covered her body, blocking her sight.

* * *

He saw the red laser mark on Adler's neck, targeting him. Myles swallowed as the chiming of the clock continued, he lost count after two, how many seconds left? He dropped any act of nonchalance as he started to run, colliding with people who stood in his way, not able to see anything but Adler's back and the angry red mark that screamed death.

Someone called out his name but he didn't stop to see who it was, wondering how such a small distance could become so long in his mind, seconds stretching to eternity. He saw Tara, realizing that she was running with him, amazed with how slow their progress was. There was a scream and he recognized Sue's voice, reaching out towards Adler's arm and pushing him towards the floor, Tara pulling out her gun as the three of them tumbled to the floor, their momentum sending them flying forward.

"Stay down!" He shouted, pushing the man lower to the ground, his hand burning as he pressed it into the broken glass that was Adler's glass of wine. Next to him, Tara raised her head, her eyes wide as the clock stopped chiming and several gunshots resonated throughout the room.

* * *

Sue was struggling but Herrman maintained a firm grip on her forearm. She gave a shout and Hadar knew she needed to distract Herrman away from her, clutching her small gun, she moved her finger towards the trigger, the feeling familiar despite the fact that she never shot a live target before. The thought that what Herrman doesn't know wouldn't hurt him passed through her mind and she stopped her running.

"Herrman!"

He turned to face her, surprise and anger etching his features as he left Sue and she saw someone forcing her down, protecting her with his body. Wondering briefly who would protect her, she shook her head, aiming her gun, knowing that there is no way out as he mimicked her movement and they stared at each other.

"No, Hadar!" The voice startled her and she turned her head a little, surprised by the sudden pain that pierced her side, her equilibrium failing her as the world shifted on its axis and she fell, relieved when the world stopped moving and she could finally close her eyes and sleep.

* * *

"FBI!" Dimitrius' roar halted any hysteria that might have developed among the frightened guests. He watched as the backup teams placed handcuffs on William Herrman's hands. He watched when Myles and Tara helped Joshua Adler to his feet before Myles handed him to one of the other agents, who placed his cuffs on him. Bobby helped Sue to her feet, apologizing for pushing her so roughly to the floor, Sue nodding her head and enveloping him in a hug, tears covering her face.

He noticed Jack, his black clothes a contrast to his pale face; running down the hall and stopping right in front of William Herrman, his eyes hard and dark as he just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. Dimitrius nodded his head when Jack met his gaze and then spoke to his cell phone. "Two agents down, I repeat two agents down…we need paramedics at the scene…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your comments. The last chapter was indeed a challenge to write, like an action packed movie in my head...**

* * *

_March 4__th_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_21:41 PM_

"Gun shot!" The paramedic's shout was enough to draw the attention of the evening shift workers and two nurses and a doctor hurried towards them. "Female, single abdominal gun shot, no exit wound…" Jack and Myles followed the paramedics, running down the hall, Sue and Dimitrius hurrying after them. "Bp's 80/50, pulse 140, received one blood unit on the way."

"We'll take it from here." The doctor grabbed the chart and motioned the nurse to stop them from following.

"Please, there's a waiting room at the end of the hall…" She motioned them towards the room.

"You…you need to know…" Jack had a hard time in forming the words, the events of the last hour catching up on him. "She's pregnant." He whispered and Myles' eyes widened before he closed them tightly, clenching his palms. "I'm sorry…" Jack's voice broke when Myles collapsed into one of the chairs, covering his face with his bloodied hands.

"Myles, you need to get that hand looked at." Dimitrius said, frowning when the tall agent remained frozen in his place.

"I'll make sure he does." Sue spoke softly and Dimitrius averted his attention towards Jack.

"I need your statement."

"I want to interrogate Herrman." Jack said quietly but his supervisor shook his head.

"Not before you give me your statement." D. placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "I need you to stay focused for a while and then you can come back here."

Jack gave him a pleading look before turning and facing Sue, holding her gaze for the first time that evening. She smiled tightly. "Go, Jack, I'll take care of Myles and we'll talk afterwards."

He swallowed at the sudden burning in his throat, reaching out to caress her cheek, hoping that she wouldn't flinch away from his touch, relieved when she closed her eyes briefly before focusing them on his again. His voice sounded foreign to his ears when he finally spoke. "Have I lost you, Sue?"

Her eyes widened. "Why would you think that you lost me?" She whispered.

He couldn't bring himself to speak, his throat contracting as the tears threatened to overflow, his eyes bright and red. "Because of what I almost did…I almost pulled the trigger…I almost killed…"

The world faded away when she pulled him into the sanctuary of her arms, protecting him while he fought for control, shivering uncontrollably, fighting demons that were hidden before and now attacked him. "I love you Jack Hudson." Her soft whisper was the anchor that brought him back to reality. "Nothing could ever change that…"

He raised unbelieving eyes to stare at her. "Sue…"

"I want you to go and give your statement and come back here." She kissed his cheek gently. "I need you to be with me…and Myles and Hadar need you too…"

He drowned in her gaze, nodding his head and then turning to look at the tall agent who sat at the same position, his hands covering his face. Jack sighed and signed his goodbye, following Dimitrius down the hall. Sue gazed after him for a moment before turning to face Myles, touching his shoulders softly. "Myles…come on, let's get your hand fixed."

He stood slowly, following her as she looked for a doctor, no longer feeling the pain in his hand as a new feeling of numbness sank inside.

* * *

_March 4__th_

_Hoover Building_

_23:13 PM_

"You don't need to get in there, mate." Bobby's voice congratulated him right before he was about to enter one of the interrogation rooms. "They're singing on each other, writing their statements as we speak."

Jack stared at him for a while and then frowned at the door. "You sure I can't go inside and punch him?"

Bobby snorted, locking a serious gaze with his friend. "You okay, Jack?"

Jack sat beside him on the bench, pondering the question. "Maybe." He answered after sometime. "I didn't want to lie back there at the hospital. I had no other choice…"

"I could tell that you were lying." Bobby sighed. "I'm glad you trusted me with your note."

"Actually, I trusted Levi…" Jack chuckled, his friend grinning widely at him. Jack turned serious again. "Thank you Bobby, I saw you pushing Sue down…if it weren't for you…" He trailed off; amazed that he still had tears after spending more then twenty minutes shedding them in the locker room showers. He gave his statement to D. and then headed towards the locker room, throwing his black clothes into an evidence bag before allowing the steamy water to clean his body. He knew he didn't want to go home, preferring to just take his shower quickly and then get back to the hospital. But without Sue at his side he completely fell apart, relieved that the locker room was empty.

He was angry with himself for not being able to recognize the voice of the man with the white mask; he only realized that it was William Herrman when he saw him holding Sue, if only he recognized him sooner…if only he remembered the Herrman gala where he heard William Herrman talking to Sue…none of this should have happened.

Bobby patted his shoulder. "You asked me to take care of her, so I did. That's what best mates are for, you know."

Jack nodded his head, surprised when Tara showed up and immediately pulled him to a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, Jack." She whispered and he patted her back, amazed that they all seemed to accept him even after everything they learned about his actions. In his mind he changed so much in the past couple of days, couldn't they see it? Or was he simply imagining things?

"How's Hadar doing?" Tara's question pulled him from his musings.

"They got her into surgery." He rose from his seat. "I'm heading that way now."

"We'll join you once we get those statements." Bobby said and Tara nodded her head.

"Lucy should be there already." Tara said and Jack nodded his head.

"I'll see you guys there." He walked away, knowing that they watched him, his white dress shirt and his pale jeans a complete contrast to the clothes he wore not an hour ago.

Tara leaned into Bobby as he pulled her closer. "Is he going to be alright?" She whispered and felt him nodding his head.

"In time, I'm sure Sparky will be just fine…"

* * *

_March 4__th_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_23:58 PM_

His hand was bandaged carefully and he busied himself with obsessing over the white material, not lifting his eyes from it. The nurse updated them a while ago, reporting that the bullet was removed and that they were wrapping things up at the operating room. He couldn't find the courage to ask about the baby, wasn't even sure how to feel about this shocking revelation. Sue was sitting beside him, somehow knowing that he couldn't find strength to speak and simply waiting with him. He finally raised his eyes from the floor when he heard her sharp intake of breathe, watching quietly when Jack approached them slowly.

A sudden feeling of jealousy swept inside him, jealous and angry that Jack seemed to throw the entire experience over his shoulder after showering and changing clothes and having Sue in his arms while he had to wait and see if his world could ever spin again. He watched bitterly when Jack closed his eyes, inhaling her scent before planting a kiss in her hair. Tears clouded his vision and he looked away from the happy reunion, surprised when someone pulled him into a hug.

He recognized the scent, one that he adored for some time and spent many days regretting the actions that pushed her away from him. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "Hey, Luce." He whispered, speaking for the first time since he stepped into the hospital.

"Hey, Myles." She replied, backing away a little so that she could see his face. "How is she doing?"

Myles breathed deeply. "She's carrying my baby." The words came out in a whisper, suddenly feeling awed as the realization sunk in. Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand when the doctor approached them, wiping his wet hands with a paper towel. "For Miss Weiss." He spoke quietly, explaining briefly that they were moving her to recovery and would arrange for a private room in a couple of hours. The bullet didn't hit any internal organs and she should suffer no permanent damage to her abdomen. He nodded at the relieved expressions and then his gaze settled on Myles, beckoning him to follow him towards the end of the hallway.

The three of them watched quietly when the doctor explained something and Myles' hand moved to his mouth and then covered his eyes as he sagged backwards, leaning against the wall. Lucy gasped when the doctor shook his head and patted Myles shoulder, the tall agent sinking to the floor when the doctor turned away from him.

Myles covered his face with his hands, dry sobs racking his body as the doctors' words sank inside, wondering how he could mourn for someone he didn't know existed an hour before, feeling as if part of him died as well. He felt a hand touching him and he recoiled, pushing himself into a standing position and walking away, boiling anger moving him forward, ignoring the calls of his name, ignoring the pain in his heart…running away.

* * *

_March 5__th_

_Thomas and Dotson Apartment_

_01:15 AM_

Lucy retired to bed after trying to call Myles several times and then deciding to leave him for the night, giving him some time to mourn on his own. Her departure left them alone in the kitchen, staring at their cups of hot chocolate. There was so much to say and so much fear of the words, the last few days changing them forever.

Jack stared down at his cup, circling the edge with his finger, the hypnotic movement calming his wildly beating heart. Sue sat in front of him, her gaze fixed on his face, her eyes wide and luminous. "You left without a word." She said softly and he took a deep breath. "You left while I slept and you vanished." Her voice shook and she averted her eyes for a moment before focusing on his again.

"I had no choice." He whispered. "They followed us for weeks; they knew everything about our routine…the things he said…" He chocked on his words, remembering the horrible things Herrman assured him would happen if he failed to complete his mission. "I couldn't bare the thought that he would hurt you…"

"But you left, Jack…did you really think that sacrificing yourself wouldn't hurt me? Nothing could hurt me more…"

"I didn't have a choice, Sue." He lowered his eyes, unable to watch when tears sprang to her eyes.

"I know…I understand. But you need to know that I can't live without you." She whispered. "If anything happened to you tonight…"

Silence enveloped them again and Jack closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "All that time in the locked room…you were the only thing I could hold onto, my lifeline…"

"And you were mine…" She whispered and he surprised her by enveloping her in his arms. "Don't you ever do it again, Jack Hudson, don't you ever disappear without a trace…"

He chuckled and she smiled at him, raising her tear stained face to watch him. "I'll try, I promise."

She nodded her head. "That will do for now."

"I love you." He said softly, the words giving him comfort.

Sue smiled. "I know…I read you the first time you told me." She traced a line across his cheek. "You thought I wouldn't be able to read you in that light."

He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what might happen today…I just needed to hear myself saying them." He kissed her cheek lightly, murmuring the words to her skin, grinning when she shuddered against him.

"I love you too, Jack."

He sighed into her hair, the energy leaving his body now that things finally seemed to make sense. Sue cupped his face with her hands, lowering his head to meet his lips with hers, cherishing the sweet contact, slowly exploring each other. His hands moved to her cheek, the tips of his fingers burning at the touch, his body craving further contact as she anchored her hands around his neck and pressed closer.

Slowly easing away from each other, Sue smiled, caressing his hair with her fingers. "Would you stay with me?"

He nodded his head, a look of wonder rising on his features. "How did you know that I didn't want to be alone tonight?"

"Because I know you and I know you wouldn't have asked me."

He lowered his eyes, smiling a little and following her to her bedroom. She found one of his T shirts and handed it to him, avoiding his teasing gaze when he announced that he'd been searching for that shirt for quite some time and simply shrugging her shoulders and disappearing to the bathroom.

When she returned he was curled under the blanket, opening his arms to her and cuddling closer. His breathing was calm and steady and he seemed to be half asleep when he signed his goodnight. She smiled to his shoulder and kissed it before leaning her head against him, his steady breathing lolling her into slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your feedback.**

**This story was written about 10 years ago. I am currently fixing and reviewing it. I remember the way I wrote chapter 19...it flowed in such a way I simply couldn't stop until it was done!**

* * *

_March 5__th_

_George Washington University Hospital_

_08:26 AM_

The first feeling she could identify was the dull pain in her stomach and the way her head was heavy and throbbing. She took a few breaths and simply knew everything was a figment of her imagination, Jack Hudson never existed and she was still alone in her cell, waking up from yet another drug induced coma. She counted to ten before opening her eyes and winced, regretting her decision, the lighting too strong for her sensitive eyes. There was a movement beside her and she tensed, willing to be left alone.

"Jack?" A woman whispered. "I think she's waking up."

_Jack?_ Hadar swallowed, wondering if she should chance another try when someone held her hand, the warmth beckoning her to open her eyes. She managed to blink and the hand that held hers squeezed. She sighed, squeezing in return before opening her eyes fully, focusing them on Jack and the blond haired woman who stood beside him.

"Welcome back." He whispered, a smile tracing his features. Hadar sighed again, smiling a little. "I know I'm not exactly the person you want to see right now…" He laughed when a grin appeared on her lips.

"What happened?" She whispered. "Ophir called my name and I turned…" She creased her brow. "Someone shot me?"

"He probably saved your life." Jack said, sharing a dark look with Sue. "You turned to face him and Herrman's bullet missed its target." He paused for a moment and Sue laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go and get the doctor."

Hadar averted her eyes when unexpected tears clouded her vision. "He's dead, right? William Herrman shot us both…" Jack's silence spoke volumes and he squeezed her hand in reply, turning around when the door opened and the doctor walked inside. He asked them to leave for a while and they left the room, walking to the waiting room together.

Lucy shook her head when they approached. "I can't reach him, his cell phone is turned off and there is no reply at his place."

Jack sighed. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do now…"

"We have to find him, Jack, the news he received last night were horrible."

"You can call off the search party." His voice sounded hollow but Myles stood at the entrance of the room and accepted Lucy's hug reluctantly, Sue followed her and Myles shook his head. "If you hug me, Hudson…"

Jack just smiled and patted his shoulder. "She woke up a while ago, the doctor is with her."

Myles nodded his head and strode purposely towards the room, stopping to talk with the doctor for a few minutes before glancing at the door hesitantly. He didn't sleep at all; trying to come to terms with everything he gained and lost. He never considered parenthood before and when the possibility suddenly appeared before his eyes there was a strange sense of satisfaction in his heart, peacefulness he couldn't fathom. And then, in a single heartbeat, it was gone and he felt as tough he lost a lifetime.

He traced the cold door with his fingers, his heartbeat accelerating suddenly when he realized he was about to face her, startled to realize he could hear her crying. Was her pain greater then his? Could he even compare their feelings? He was angry at first, not even sure why but he was and the pain in his heart was so strong he thought he was having a heart attack. His fingers trailed lower, curling around the door handle. He had no idea what to say or how to make things better but the sound of her pain was enough to draw him inside.

Somehow, he managed to sit beside her on the bed and pull her towards him, wrapping her with his warmth, offering to share her pain. She recognized his scent and his slender body as he held her, unable to do anything but weep helplessly. She was relieved when he didn't offer her any words of consolation, knowing that nothing could ease the pain. Her heart clenched when he cried with her and she wanted to scream, scream at everything that didn't make sense anymore.

Instead, she just held on tight, trying to gather strength from his presence, finding that her tears stopped falling and numbness replaced them, spreading in her veins and consuming her, willing sleep to finally come and sighing when it found them both, still holding onto each other.

* * *

_March 5__th_

_Manning Apartment_

_09:12 AM_

The phone call from D woke him up from the bizarre dream he had; he was holding Tara in his arms and was marveling at her wonderful scent of gasoline when suddenly the heat between them was so unbearable that their clothes caught on fire. He wasn't sure whether he should be upset with D for waking him up while he was removing their clothes or thanking him for rescuing him from his crazy mind. Instead, he groggily answered his cell phone, listening intently and grunting one syllable answers before hanging up and rolling out of bed. The hot shower only seemed to make him tired and he just pulled out the first dress shirt he saw and the first tie he put his hand on, hoping that they wouldn't clash too horribly and headed outside.

He didn't expect to see her leaning against his car, holding two large styrofoam cups. The smile that traced his lips turned into a grin when she offered him one of the cups and he led her down the street to sit on one of the benches in the small park. Paperwork could wait for a few more minutes while he enjoyed her company and the coffee she brought. He took a sip and raised his eyebrow in question, surprised when she flushed a little and averted her eyes.

"Well, I did promise to have coffee with you today." Tara shrugged and Bobby smiled at her, reaching out for her hand.

"And you came just at the right time." He encouraged her. "D just called. Both Herrman and Adler admitted that they were working together on the art forgery case we tried to nail Herrman with." Bobby paused. "Herrman was presenting art and when the accusations started he forged the pictures or antiques and handed them to the rightful owners. Adler was providing the money for the forging but apparently they had some differences…"

"That's what Adler meant when he said he was funding one of Herrman's researches?" Tara wondered, chuckling softly as Bobby nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"They've written their confessions and I suppose the district attorney will make some kind of a deal with them, although with Jack's statement on Herrman's involvement and the fact that he shot two people…I don't think he'd manage that much of a deal."

"And the connection between Hadar and Jack?" Tara asked. "Why would Herrman take them of all people?"

"Well, Mason Harvey from MI-6 actually did work for William Herman, he was a double agent but when he refused to cooperate with the plan to murder Herrman's uncle, he pulled out the leverage bunny. He enjoyed the power so much he decided to repeat the game all over again."

"I don't understand. Hadar and Jack never met each other before."

"Ophir Sadeh…he did some research on Myles, discovered he was a federal agent. From what Adler and Herrman both told us, we assume Adler contacted Sadeh and during the conversation mentioned the visit from the F.B.I, Sue and Jack's presence scared him and he wanted to get rid of the documents he held, the ones Hadar was trying to find."

"Ophir made the connection between Jack, Sue and Myles." Tara speculated. "And he reported to William Herrman." She paused. "And we've been feeding him information all yesterday morning, thinking he's working with us."

"Yes…that about sums it up." Bobby sighed.

"Hadar woke up a while ago." Tara said softy. "Myles came to see her." She paused for a moment. "She changed him…he was very happy in the past few months."

"Love does that to people." He answered softly, his gaze fixated on her eyes.

"Yeah." She breathed deeply. "This is too important, Bobby. If we're going to take a leap of faith and move forward with our relationship then I need things to move slowly." Tara bit her lips. "I don't want to repeat the many mistakes I've made in the romance department."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bobby promised, chuckling softly. "But you won't make me turn into a Jack, right?"

She giggled. "I don't intend to wait that long for things to happen."

He feigned a sigh of relief before reaching out for her hand, relieved when she laced her fingers with his, squeezing a little. They drank the remainder of their coffee quietly, enjoying the silent companionship and the promise it offered.

* * *

_March 7__th_

_The National Park_

_12:46 PM_

Sue giggled, trying to keep his pace while he pulled her after him towards the small hill. Stopping next to one of the trees he laid down the blanket and motioned her to sit next to him. Sue grinned at him and watched with interest when he opened the large basket he carried. "Lasagna." He presented proudly. "And before you ask, I made it myself."

She made a show of rolling her eyes at him and was delighted when he laughed. He seemed to be in a good mood today and she hoped it was also because he slept better the previous night, as far as she could tell, he didn't even have any nightmares. On the night of the shooting he barely slept, waking her up with his thrashing. She woke up at five to find him pacing the apartment, unable to sit in one place anymore. She knew he would need some counseling and was relieved when he offered no objection and wrapped his arms around her, promising without words that he would stay by her side no matter what, that he would not run away.

"Sue?" He waved his hands in front of her face.

_**Sorry.**_ "I was lost in thought." She smiled sheepishly and he handed her a bottle of ginger ail. "What are we toasting for?" She asked, raising her eyebrows when he grinned at her.

"For a successful lasagna." He laughed. "For us…corny, I know."

She smiled. "Then, for a successful lasagna it is." He shook his head, pointing his finger at her. "What?" She feigned innocence.

Jack laughed, pulling her closer for a kiss that tasted like life itself. For some reason he felt like a new man today, he had a good night sleep and waking up in her arms once again filled him with un-explainable awe. A simple 'I love you' could never do justice to his feelings towards her. It wouldn't be enough to describe the thumping in his heart at the mere sight of her; it wouldn't match the desire that coursed through his veins when he caught her scent. He slowly nibbled on her lower lip, ignoring her protests and not deepening the kiss, teasing her with the light touch. Sue sighed into his lips and he pulled her towards him, hugging her close, their food forgotten for a moment.

"She asked me if I loved you." He said quietly, tilting her head higher so that she could look at him. "When we were…in that room."

Sue stroked his clean shaved cheek. "What did you say?"

Jack smiled softly. "That I love you…very much and that I kept on assuming you would always be there. In those two days I was painfully aware of the fact that you might not always be there…and I was aware of the fact that I was in love with you for a long time and never said anything to you."

Her eyes held a trace of laughter. "I knew Jack, for quite a while now. It was in your eyes when you looked at me and thought I couldn't see you."

"I made a decision this morning when I woke up." He confessed, watching her eyes as he looked for words. "I promised to never hold back my feelings for you. I want you to know that _**you complete me**_…One day, when you're ready…I would very much like to be your husband."

He watched as her eyes widened and lost focus for a moment. Sue swallowed, wondering if she was imagining things when he nodded his head slowly, her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she was having trouble finding the words. Jack lowered his gaze, mumbling an apology, searching for something that might change the subject.

He was surprised when she tapped his shoulder, her finger on his chin forcing him to make eye contact. "What if I'm ready now?" She whispered and watched with amusement when he closed and opened his mouth several times before clearing his throat.

"Now?"

"Well, not right now but…let's say in a couple of months…"

His lips found hers before she finished her sentence, claiming her with unconcealed passion. He ended the kiss for a moment just to make sure. "Did you just say…" She brought him back to her lips, drowning in his warm embrace. "But I don't have a ring…" He managed to say after a few minutes of mutual haze.

The grin she gave him seemed to brighten his entire being. "We can go together…I have expensive taste in jewelry, Hudson."

He grinned, tilting her head so that their lips almost touched before moving to trail kisses along her neck, her hands tangling in his soft hair, urging him to kiss her. He raised his head, tracing her lips with his fingers. "You also have an exceptional taste in men." He winked.

* * *

_March 8__th_

_Reagan International Airport_

_18:25 PM_

Methodical and persistent, she pushed him away; closing into herself and not letting him anywhere near her. He knew exactly what she was doing and although he struggled against it, he found that he didn't have the strength to fight her will. She was stubborn and practical and when she announced her desire to go home he didn't argue, more then that, he offered to book her flights.

From Reagan International to Kennedy International in New York and from there, straight to Tel Aviv, very similar to the path he took just a month before. He scheduled it to be a night flight, so that she could rest and now she sat beside him, a shadow of the woman he once knew, still in physical pain and still mourning for all that she lost.

_They lost._ Myles reminded himself, his eyes wandering to her once again as she sat beside him, her legs folded beneath her, holding onto her bottle of water like it was her life line, staring into space. He reached out for her, his fingers lightly touching her hand. "Would you like me to get you anything before your flight?"

Hadar blinked and her brown eyes focused before smiling shyly. "I have an odd craving for chocolate." She admitted. "But you don't have to…"

Smiling softly, he handed her the tickets and the new passport he managed to procure in no time from the embassy. "I'll be right back."

As he walked away, he had the horrible feeling that she might leave while he wasn't there, disappearing somewhere but he shook it off, focusing on buying some chocolate and a large sandwich. He paused at the bookstore and picked something that looked like a good girly romance, just in case she got bored on her flight.

The last few days were still a big haze in his mind. He remembered falling asleep, holding her in his arms but the next day everything seemed to be falling apart as she slowly pushed everyone away from her, the attempt to bring a psychologist to see her resulted in a horrible shouting match, Hadar making sure he realized that she wanted no one to see her. She even refused to see Jack and Myles noticed the hurt in his eyes before he nodded in understanding.

She even refused to take back the necklace he bought her, telling him to return it to the store. He placed it in her bag when she wasn't paying attention and he knew she would find it when she got home. It was a present and now it belonged to her, he couldn't take it.

And now they were here, waiting for her flight. Myles smiled proudly and handed her the bag, gladly accepting the piece of chocolate she offered him. Her smile was contagious. "You bought me a sandwich?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Just in case you don't like the airplane food."

"And a book?"

He just smiled, eating his chocolate quietly and watching the busy terminal. Hadar touched his shoulder. "There is something weird with those tickets." She said, her tone of voice assuring him that she knew exactly why the tickets looked the way they did.

"It's an open ticket."

"Myles…"

"I know you wanted a one way ticket but I just couldn't…it's valid for three months…just in case you want to come back."

Their gazes locked for a moment and he saw the confusion and the sorrow, knowing that he couldn't give her answers, that he didn't know the answers. Her hand still touched his shoulder and he found that all his senses slowly focused on the light touch. It both warmed and broke his heart at the same time and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Please stay." His voice was hoarse, desperate to do anything, praying for a miracle that would keep her at his side.

"I can't." Hadar traced a line on his open palm. "I'm sorry, Myles."

"Will you write?" He asked softly and she nodded her head.

"I'll try."

Her words brought him no comfort and he rose from his seat suddenly. "Would you be alright here until they call your flight? I can't stay here anymore."

"I'll be fine, Myles."

He backed away from the bench they sat on, not daring to touch her for fear that he wouldn't be able to let go. "Take care."

Hadar swallowed hard. "You too, Myles." She watched him as he fled away from the terminal, her hands covering her face as she could no longer stop her tears.

He sat in his car for eternity, watching as planes landed and took off on the runways, closing his eyes when the time of her flight arrived, imagining that she would soon leave the terminal and come look for him, telling him that she wanted to stay.

He waited for two hours before heading home.

Alone.


	22. Chapter 22

_3 Months Later_

_June 21__st_

_Leland Residence_

_19:37 PM_

He stood in front of the mirror, his elegant fingers knotting his tie quickly, hoping that he wouldn't be too late for his blind date and wondering at the same time how Lucy managed to persuade him. He sighed softly, grabbing his jacket and heading outside, regretting his decision to move on with his life. He should have fought harder for her, he should have followed her and convinced her to come back but he didn't, he couldn't.

He remembered when three months passed since the day she left. He kept longing for that day, dreaming of meeting her at the airport and finally having her to himself but she didn't come and she didn't e-mail and he completely lost contact with her. In her last e-mail, that arrived somewhere in the middle of May, she told him that she was taking some time off, going trekking in Turkey. A night after the three months deadline, he agreed to meet a woman his mother insisted on setting him up with.

He shuddered, that entire evening was a nightmare and when the young woman basically threw herself on him, trying to give him an example of the benefits he could have for marrying her he snapped, swearing off dating for life. Of course, Lucy Dotson played hard ball and he found himself agreeing to the blind date just so that he could get her off his back. Then again, Lucy probably had better taste then his mother and if he could just get his mind of Hadar for a few hours then the evening just might turn out to be an enjoyable one.

When he finally made it to the restaurant, the hostess informed him that his companion was already waiting for him and he followed her to the table, examining the woman as she sat with her back to him. Her pale dress accented her dark skin and her hair was tied in a complicated knot only women could form, her bright silver chain brought his attention to her slender neck, finding himself wondering if she was tall enough for him to trail kisses along her neck without breaking his own. Shaking his head at his wayward thoughts, he cleared his throat, pasting a smile on his lips. "Good evening."

She hesitated before raising her head. "I thought you wouldn't show up, Myles."

The sudden ringing in his ears was deafening and resembled the sudden furious beating of his heart. He blinked several times, knowing he must have looked like a fool but still needing to verify that he was seeing clearly. His palms clenched painfully and he released his breathe in a hiss, slowly sitting in front of her. "Hadar." He whispered, quite sure that he was asleep in his own bed and would soon wake up.

She smiled a little. "Hey."

He creased his brow. "Am I dreaming?"

Her smile was soft. "No…should I pinch you?"

He chuckled but pinched his thigh anyway, the sharp pain clearing the fog in his mind. Suddenly, he couldn't find words and there was a strong burning in his eyes at the sight of her sad face. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered.

Hadar swallowed hard. "What…what do you mean?"

"Is this another visit?" He whispered, lowering his eyes at the table. "I can't bare the thought of walking with you to the airport again; I can't watch another plane taking you away from me." He breathed deeply, hoping that his voice would remain calm. "Please, Hadar, if this is just another visit then I can't stay here, I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips before tapping his hand softly, watching as he raised red eyes to meet hers. "I…I recently received an interesting offer from a professor here at George Washington University." She bit her lip. "He offered me a full scholarship for my PHD studies in modern history. It was a good offer and I'm starting on September." She lowered her head when he didn't respond. "I would have taken it anyway; you know…I just thought you should know that I would be here in the next couple of years…even if I'm too late…" She chocked suddenly, willing the tears to stop as he remained silent.

"Can I get you anything?" Their waiter showed up, handing Myles the wine menu.

"Excuse me." Hadar rose from her seat, unable to stay after exposing so much of herself.

Myles followed her, ignoring the waiter's protests and hurrying outside, pulling her towards him when she stumbled. "Wait!"

"Stupid high heels." She stomped her foot, bursting into uncontrollable sobs when he enveloped her in his arms. "Please…let me go, Myles."

He shook his head, cupping her face with his palms and raising her head so that he could look in her eyes. "Are you here to stay?" He wanted to make sure he understood, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

She nodded her head, more tears coming when he pulled her into his arms again, a chuckle escaping his lips as he watched the restaurant's costumers and waiters watching them. "They'll never let me in again…" He grinned.

Hadar wiped her tears, embarrassment sinking in as she watched the crowd they had. "I'm sorry…"

He stroked her cheek. "I'm not…come home with me." He whispered, smiling when she nodded her head, still buried in his shoulder. He tilted her head upwards, delighted that the high heels sandals gave her just the right height for him to kiss her softly. He heard her gasp and the patrons' cheers and then her hands grasped his shoulders and the kiss deepened, receiving life of it's own as they explored each other. He moved his hand to her hair, tempted to remove the pins that held it in place but instead choosing to caress her neck, tightening his hold when she shuddered.

She tried to rein in her response, failing miserably when his fingers caressed her neck, stealing away every coherent thought she had. She followed his lead, giving him everything, needing him to give her everything in return. They ended the kiss together, leaning their foreheads together before staring at each other. He traced a line across her cheek before pulling her towards his car, laughing when the cheers from the restaurant continued.

* * *

_June 21__st_

_Thomas and Dotson Apartment_

_21:55 PM_

Lucy and Jack heard the bedroom door slamming shut with a force that just about shook the windows; Sue rushed to the living room and straight into Jack's arms, unable to hide the tears in her eyes. "Can we elope tonight?" She asked softly, her face buried in his chest.

Jack shared a look with Lucy before tilting Sue's head so that she could see his face. "Sure, let's go." He grinned.

"No, you can't do that!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sue, what's wrong?"

"My mother is driving me crazy." Sue whispered.

"Are we still having our small, intimate wedding on Sunday?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but she won't stop meddling and I'm tired of repeating myself and telling her that the wedding is in four days and we have everything sorted out."

"Let her meddle." Lucy spoke. "It's her way of showing interest, I suppose. You didn't really let her be involved and maybe she's feeling a bit left out."

Sue sighed. "Maybe I wasn't very nice to her…" She trailed off. "But I wanted my wedding to be mine…not hers. She wanted everything to be so big and fancy…it's not what I wanted and every time I tried to explain to her, we had a fight."

Jack trailed his fingers along her cheek. "You'll talk with her tomorrow and sort things out."

Sue pursed her lips before nodding her head. "I will."

Lucy rose from her seat. "Now that the crisis is over, I will bid you love birds good night. Try not to keep her up too late, Hudson, we have lots to do tomorrow."

Jack made a show of nodding his head and saluting her while Sue rolled her eyes at him. He wasted no time in enveloping his arms around her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She responded immediately, warm and delicate under his touch, arching her back to achieve more contact. He savored her taste, new and familiar at the same time, slowly easing away from her. "I missed you today. You and Lucy disappeared during lunch." He caressed her hair softly, delighted by the shiver that shook her body. He grinned at the enigmatic smile that appeared on her face. "What are you two up to?"

"You'll see tomorrow, I suppose." She took a look at his watch. "Yeah, you'll understand tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure that I want to know." He grinned at her.

Sue pulled him to a kiss. "Stay with me." She murmured into his lips and felt him groaning in response before he pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Sue, I know that our relationship wasn't exactly innocent up until now but I do know that you always wanted to wait…"

"But we've been so close so many times, Jack…"

"Close doesn't really count, you know." He joked, caressing her cheek again. "We'll wait…we don't have to wait for a long time."

"I know." A grin showed up on her features and Jack shook his head, waving his finger at her.

"Don't tempt me." He smiled and then rose to his feet, enveloping her in his arms and wishing her good night. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too…night." She watched him walking down the stairs and then headed towards the window, making sure he was safely in his car before she turned off the lights and headed to her room. She knew Jack still had a hard time sometimes. When they spend their nights together, he often had nightmares and there were times when she caught him staring down at the street as if he was searching for something. She hoped Hadar would be able to help as well, and if she couldn't then time would slowly ease the fears and the pain. Turning her light off, she went to sleep, hoping to dream about him.

* * *

_June 21__st_

_Leland Residence_

_22:10 PM_

"I just couldn't stay anymore." Her quiet voice pulled him from his musings and he raised his head to meet her eyes. "Dan offered me a job at the Korean front and I already started studying my job when I noticed that there was nothing for me there." Hadar paused. "What Ophir did…the thought that not everyone shares the same passion I have for my country…I know it looks like I'm acting like a small child who refuses to play because the other kids don't play by her rules…"

"His betrayal could have killed you." Myles replied. "You have every right to be angry."

"His family doesn't know. They only know that he died in the line of duty. At the funeral, I wanted so much to reveal everything, I was so furious and then I looked at his parents and I knew that it could destroy them…its better this way…"

Myles glanced at her, leaning on his hand as he reached out to caress her hair. "How are you, Hadar?"

She shrugged her shoulder, his sweater sliding off one shoulder. "I've seen a guy…went through therapy. I'm better, I suppose. And you, Myles?"

"Oh, I was a mess." He admitted. "But now, I'm starting to feel better."

She averted her eyes, focusing on the grey sweater that she wore. When they arrived at his place he immediately handed her a soft sweater and a pair of clean boxers to change and she found him waiting for her in his study, wearing sweatpants and a long T shirt. They'd been talking ever since and it almost seemed like they were going back in time, back to the past when they talked so easily with each other. Her stomach growled and Myles chuckled, his hand reaching out to caress her stomach. "The pizza is on its way." He smiled.

"You owe me a fancy restaurant dinner." She pouted.

"I'd be more then happy to accompany you to one of Washington's fine restaurants." He winked, rising to his feet when the doorbell rang. When he returned, he placed the pizza tray on the carpet and kneeled in front of her, reaching out to her hands. "Hadar, are you going to stay with me?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Stay here with me." He repeated. "Don't look for an apartment, I can give you your own room and as much privacy as you want…" Her finger on his lips stopped him from continuing.

"Slowly…" She said softly. "We have to move slowly with our relationship. And if I move in with you my mother will call everyday and drive us both crazy and I would like to go home for visits…"

"Whatever you want, Hadar." He nodded his head. "I want to make it with you; these last three months were like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I want you, I love you, I have been for a long time…we'll take it as slow as you want…"

She sighed. "You might wait for a while, Myles." She mumbled, unable to look as his eyes gazed into hers.

"As long as it takes." He nodded his head, pulling her hand towards his mouth and kissing it softly before reaching out for the pizza tray. "I hope you don't have any plans for Sunday."

"I just got here, Myles, I have an appointment with my professor next week, nothing before."

"Good, then we'll have Friday and Saturday to spend together before the wedding on Sunday."

"Who's getting married?"

He smiled sardonically. "Guess."

Her eyes widened. "Jack and Sue?" She laughed when his smile broadened.

* * *

_June 22__nd_

_Hoover Building_

_09:08 AM_

"You had the entire evening yesterday to finish it, Bobby." Lucy whined. "Randy is going to show up any moment now and your report is the only one that's not ready."

"I was busy last night." Bobby retorted, not daring to lift his eyes from the stack of papers, knowing that Tara was looking at him and smiling widely. It was her idea to spend the night together and he didn't really put much of a fight.

Lucy rolled her eyes and then turned when Myles marched inside, pulling a giggling Hadar behind. "Randy alert." He hissed loudly enough for the entire room to hear, reaching for his chair and sitting down, pulling Hadar to sit in his lap.

"Myles, that's not appropriate." Hadar tried to break free from his grasp, flushing when Bobby whistled in appreciation, raising his head from the papers.

"Keep writing, Koala boy." Lucy hissed and Bobby nodded his head, bringing his attention back to the papers.

"Trust me, it will be fun." Myles promised, putting a cynical show when Randy marched inside. Hadar watched with interest as the short man went through the room, raising his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Leland."

"Pitts." Myles smiled cynically.

"I hardly think this method of sitting down is appropriate."

"Agent Weiss and I are working on a top level case, Randy; I suggest you keep your distance. I wouldn't like you to feel agent Weiss' wrath, it is known that the Israeli agents can kill a man with their bare hands…" He drawled, suppressing a grin.

"Really, agent Leland, I wouldn't expect you to believe all that fiction." Hadar smiled. "However, that pen…" She lifted one of Myles' pens. "Might come in handy…" Randy walked away from them, threatening to return soon for Bobby's report. "For writing…" Hadar completed the sentence, grinning when Myles started laughing.

Bobby grinned. "You found your match, mate." Introducing himself and Tara officially.

Lucy grinned. "Did you two have a good night last night?" She asked.

Myles and Hadar shared a look. "We're…working on that." Hadar said softly and Myles nodded his head.

"Thanks, Luce." Myles said softly, rolling his eyes when she pulled him into a hug.

From the entrance, Jack watched his teammates, smiling when he felt Sue's arms sneaking behind him. "Is this what you two have been up to?" He turned towards her.

"Hadar contacted me last week and Lucy and I arranged for them to meet. I suppose that things went well." She motioned the way Myles touched Hadar's back.

Jack grinned. "You did good." He pulled her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips before heading inside the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for your feedback. it is highly appreciated!**

* * *

_June 22__nd_

_1701 Pennsylvania Avenue_

_12:37 PM_

He saw her immediately, sitting in a far and relatively quiet corner of the Deli. She just finished talking to the waitress and the he waited until the woman left her side before joining her. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized, taking a seat in front of her.

Hadar raised her eyes and smiled. "You're not that late."

He shrugged his shoulders, motioning to the waitress and placing his order. They waited in silence until their sandwiches arrived and Hadar grinned at the huge portion. "I'm starving; spending my time doing errands is not my idea of spending the first day in Washington."

"It's good to see you." He replied softly. "I'm sure Myles was thrilled."

"Shocked would be a better description." She chuckled. "I heard congratulations are in order. You weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't hesitate to place a ring on her finger."

Jack grinned. "Well, I did wait for three days before asking her, not to mention the waiting for the wedding." He paused for a moment. "Did you really come here for your PHD?"

Hadar raised her eyebrow. "There is no hidden agenda, Jack, I no longer work for the Mossad or any other intelligence agency." She pursed her lips. "I wasn't going to stay there for life anyway and after everything that happened…I couldn't stay there anymore."

They lapsed into silence and Jack took another bite from his sandwich before looking at her curiously. She sighed. "I wanted to apologize for the things I did at the hospital…for not wanting to see you."

"Is this why you wanted to meet me for lunch?" Jack lowered his gaze and reached out for her hand. "It's okay. I understand…it hurt me back then but I could see why you were doing this…you were in pain."

"That's not an excuse." Her voice was hoarse. "You were in pain too."

"I had Sue by my side and with all my respect for Myles; he wasn't exactly a solid rock those days." Jack squeezed her hand. "I don't resent you for your actions, although I was very sad when you left and Myles was a complete mess. I was hoping that you'd stay with him, that I might get to hear more about how you met."

She chuckled. "You could have asked Myles."

"I didn't think he would have appreciated it back then." Jack smiled. "Are you two…alright?"

"I hope so…" Hadar smiled a little. "I'm…scared a little, I guess."

"Of Myles? Jack chuckled. "Trust me; you have him wrapped around your finger."

"What we had was special but now that I'm here…" She pursed her lips. "What if he gets bored or tired of me? I know it's stupid, I'm a grown woman and I could handle anything but I'm really scared of loosing everything again."

"He loves you." Jack said softly.

"I know, he told me."

"And you don't believe him?"

"I don't doubt the honesty of his love…I'm just scared…just scared…I'm not even sure why."

Jack found himself chuckling. "I'm not the right man to give any romantic advice." Hadar giggled with him. "And while you were away he wasn't exactly talking to anyone…but I've never seen him as happy as he was this morning."

Hadar nodded her head and somehow he realized that she made up her mind about something. She smiled at him. "Do you mind if we meet sometimes for coffee and talk? Sometimes, I remember and…"

"Me too." He nodded his head. "I scan the street at night in fear that someone is keeping watch." He paused. "Hadar, what about Herrman? Wouldn't he be looking for you?"

Hadar shrugged her shoulders. "He's in for life without parole and we…the Mossad will watch him carefully, him and his uncle."

Jack nodded his head. "Then we'll talk…"

"After you return from your honeymoon, of course." She added with a wink and Jack grinned widely.

"Give me a couple days afterwards." He winked in return, laughing when she burst into giggles and they diverted their attention to their food, enjoying the rest of their meal.

* * *

_June 22__nd_

_Leland Residence_

_22:48 PM_

His hands stopped shaking by the time he parked in his garage. An operation that almost went bad and a few bullets that almost hit too close. He called Hadar the moment he arrived back at the Hoover building, promising her that he wouldn't be long; somehow she knew something was wrong and he told her about the gunshots, a simple sting that almost turned deadly. As he lowered himself behind a car, aware of the bullets that nearly hit his head, he only thought of her. The thought that she was finally with him and that he might loose his life was a horrifying one and very realistic in his present state. Fate was a cruel mistress.

He entered the house quietly, locking the door behind him and performing his usual checks before going to sleep on autopilot. He walked slowly up the stairs and headed towards his bedroom, disappointed that she went to sleep without waiting for him but figuring that she had a tough day and deserved some sleep. He removed his clothes and was moving towards the closet for a T-shirt when he noticed the faint light that came from his bathroom. Curious, he pulled on the T-shirt and went to investigate.

He never expected to see a picture of seduction in front of his eyes. She was soaking in his bathtub, covered in bubbles from head to tow, her right leg conveniently resting on the edge of the tub, leaning against the tiles, presenting him with dark skin and dark red nail polish. He crept closer, grinning when he saw her lips curl in amusement and she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"Welcome home, Myles." She grinned at him, her voice laced with amusement as his eyes traveled from her face and lower.

He cleared his throat, mesmerized by the bubbles that traced her exposed knee. "Thank you." He managed, creasing his brow and meeting her eyes again. "Hadar…I thought…" He didn't dare come any closer, despite the sudden urge to touch her. She said she wanted things to go slowly and yet here she was in his bathroom and he suddenly wasn't sure at her intentions.

Hadar sighed, pursing her lips. "Well, that's not the reaction I was aiming for but I guess it will have to do." She reached out for him and he immediately took her hand in his, moving closer to the tub. "Will you join me?"

He smiled softly and nodded his head before shedding his clothes, realizing that he was exposing so much more than his body. She moved forward and he sat behind her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. Nuzzling her neck, he reached for the clip that held her hair high and pulled it, placing it on the floor. Her hair fell on her shoulders and he moved his fingers through the soft strands, caressing softly. She leaned into his touch, leaning her head against his shoulder. He trailed his hands lower, stroking her forearms with the tips of his fingers, one of his hands moving lower to rest on her stomach.

She sighed his name and slowly turned her head, teasing him with a light kiss to his lips, slowly nibbling on his lower lip, one of her hands rising to sneak around his neck and pull him closer. He didn't hesitate to resume his exploration, his hand tracing the top of her breast, the bubbles covering the feverish skin quickly disappearing as he caressed further. He heard her exhaling and finally their lips met, his gasp swallowed by the whirlwind of their touch.

Somehow, she turned and straddled him, their kiss turning deeper and insatiable hunger consumed him, he anchored a hand in her hair and stroked her bare back with the other, groaning when she shuddered and moved even closer, their bodies pressed intimately together. She broke the kiss and he shook his head, cupping her face with his hands and capturing her lips with his again, somehow slowing their frantic movements. His tongue searched hers as they explored together, his hands moving lower, tracing her jaw and her slender neck before moving lower, settling on her hips. Hadar mimicked his movements with trembling fingers, his touch sending waves of anticipation down her spine. She missed his touch…

She broke off the kiss, lowering her mouth to nibble a pattern down his neck, pleased when he growled and his hands tightened around her. She trailed a line of kisses from his jaw to his ear, her hands painting patterns on his chest. "I love you, Myles." She whispered softly, surprised when his hands flew from her hips and he cupped her face again, moving her so that he could see her.

The blue eyes were nearly black with desire; his breath coming in short gasps as he traced a line across her cheek. He pulled her hands higher so that they enveloped his neck, shuddering when her fingers caressed his hair. His hands brought her closer. "I love you too, Hadar."

He picked her up without any effort, careful not to slip on the wet floor as he moved towards the bedroom, the silky sheets cool under their wet bodies. His body covered hers, his wandering hands warming her. It was new and familiar at the same time, his hand migrated to her thigh and she moaned softly, arching towards him, seeking more contact, wrapping her leg around his thigh. Myles moved to kiss her neck and she felt his lips curling before he whispered. "Imagine that you're at the top of a mountain..." She chuckled, sudden tears springing into her eyes.

"Myles…"

He kissed her, hard and desperate, wiping her tears with his thumbs, reminding her without words that they survived the storm together and together…they could finally find peace.

* * *

_June 25__th_

_Leland Residence_

_10:24 AM_

Tracing velvet skin with the tips of his fingers, Myles closed his eyes and surrendered for just a few more moments of uninterrupted serenity with the woman he held in his arms. Soon, they would have to get up and start the day, attending the long awaited wedding. They spent a quiet weekend together, slowly learning to know each other again, getting used to the intimacy that they shared. Over a quiet dinner in his dining room, she told him about Ophir's letter, that arrived a month after he died, his parents found the sealed envelope and delivered it to her. No one was aware of his financial problems and she now knew that he planned to disappear after receiving the money from Herrman, fantasizing about taking her with him.

"I couldn't see that he was so…desperate to be with me." She said, shaking her head. "It wasn't clear…if he worked with Herrman before the break up or only afterwards…it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Myles?" The voice shook his from his musings and his wandering fingers stopped their exploring, turning to face her, he smiled.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good…" She smiled, reaching out for him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No nightmares?" He wondered, remembering two nights ago when she woke up screaming his name. He felt her lips curling against his neck and knew she was smiling, her fingers trailing lines across his chest.

"You wore me out." She whispered, chuckling when he tightened his arms around her, laughing as pure male satisfaction coursed inside him, moving his hand to caress her hair.

"I didn't hear any complains from you Miss Weiss." He purred, grinning when her lips moved lower, tracing a line of kisses from his neck to his collarbone. His hand trailed to her waist pulling her to lie comfortably above him, meeting her lips with a passionate kiss. She gave him access to her mouth, sighing as their tongues explored slowly, a familiar, delicious tension building inside of her. She anchored one hand in his hair, the other palm pressing against his chest, the contact hot and feverish.

He moaned into her mouth, arching upward before flipping them, grinning at the surprised look in her eyes. He lowered his head, nibbling on her lower lip, capturing her wandering hands above her head, teasing her without mercy. "You tease." She accused breathlessly.

"Learned it from the best." He retorted without missing a beat, chuckling with her, the phone breaking their heated exploration. He picked it up and grinned at Bobby's voice, they needed to hurry up or they'd be late.

* * *

_June 25__th_

_Billingsley Manor, Maryland_

_13:27 PM_

The ceremony in the church was a small one and afterwards they all met in the quiet house, celebrating love and life. Sue watched her friends, sitting in the shadows of the trees, hidden from view. The informal environment seemed to bring out the best in them, finally resting after a difficult time. An arm enveloped her and she leaned backwards, resting against her husband's chest, feeling him breathing softly against her.

She chuckled when Myles pulled Hadar into his arms and laughingly turned her so that he could dance with her. They were both bare foot and Myles left his jacket and tie on the chair, releasing two buttons on his shirt and enjoying the beautiful weather. Jack's arms tightened around her and she averted her attention to Bobby and Tara who sat side by side under one of the trees, talking quietly.

She tilted her head backwards watching his peaceful expression, as he gazed at their friends, he smiled at her. "I love you." He mouthed and she signed in return, leaning closer, their lips touching softly. "Do you think anyone will notice if we disappear?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I think we should at least eat something before disappearing…we'll need the energy." Her face bright red at her own words, she ran away from him, heading to meet Lucy, Dimitrius and Donna, leaving him to gape after her, a wide grin forming on his lips.

He watched her for a few more moments before joining them; feeling so much happiness that it terrified him, he had everything he ever wanted within his reach and he suddenly knew he would embrace it forever, remembering the good and the bad, cherishing everything he had. He caught Hadar's gaze, noting the way she was protectively held by his friend, they shared a smile and he shook his head, reaching out for his wife, fully intent on holding her for the rest of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**The last one. Thank you for your continuous support! Hope you enjoyed the ride...**

**Bell**

* * *

_October 27__th_

_Reagan International Airport_

_16:36 PM_

Hadar sat down on one of the chairs, balancing a cup of herbal tea and her backpack on her knees. She took a sip from her tea and glanced towards the flight's schedule, sighing with relief when she saw that his flight landed a while ago. She couldn't believe it's been more then three weeks since she last saw him, the case becoming so complicated that Myles and Bobby spent the previous month in New York. At the first weekend, when they were convinced that the case would soon wrap up, she and Tara both traveled to New York and spent the weekend together but then things turned complicated and Bobby and Myles barely had the time to phone, let alone meet them on the weekend.

She watched with amusement when Bobby and Tara met, holding each other tight before heading towards her. She welcomed the tall agent with a hug and he assured her that Myles would soon come out. The couple headed home, happy to spend a weekend together before returning to work. She waited for another five minutes before spotting his tall frame as he walked, noticing her almost immediately. He smiled, meeting her with a warm embrace.

Hadar sighed into his chest, closing her eyes and leaning against him, relieved that they were finally together, the weeks without him being so miserable. Myles caressed her hair, tangling his fingers with the brown locks, breathing her scent. "It's good to be home." He whispered, resisting the urge to twirl her around.

"It's good to have you home." She replied, raising her head and meeting his lips for a warm kiss. The warm touch turned heated, their mouths exploring hungrily, taking possession after so many weeks of absence. They broke apart reluctantly, his eyes scanning her with a heated gaze. Hadar grinned. "Let's go home, Myles."

They walked towards the car slowly. "We barely talked this week." Myles enveloped one arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked. "Anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

Hadar pursed her lips. "Let's see…Webber actually inquired after you in a very friendly manner." She chuckled when he snorted. "And his wife was very nice and even invited me over for dinner last week."

"You're kidding." He sounded astound.

"They like me." She shrugged her shoulders. "And I think Webber will stop harassing your roses after I told him you named the new type after him."

"I have no intention of doing anything like that." Myles' face actually turned pale. "Besides, there is no new type…"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." Hadar nudged his ribs and he laughed.

"Sneaky."

"Anne's been staying with me for the past two weeks." Hadar said softly. "She had a fight with your mom and decided that she needed to find her own place. She found a nice apartment and will be moving in a week." She paused. "We had a great time together, I'm glad I got to know her better."

"And what has my mother done this time?" Myles groaned.

"I don't know, she didn't exactly tell me and I didn't ask but your mom did bother to tell me several times that she's not very pleased with our premarital status and in her own special way she also kept reminding me that I am Jewish and you are Christian." Myles sighed. "She made a show out of asking me what we were doing on Christmas before suddenly backing away from the invitation, saying that it didn't really matter since I don't celebrate it."

"I'll kill her." He mumbled, shaking his head when she laughed. "I'm serious, I have a gun, you know."

"But afterwards she insisted that we should come over for one of the weekends and didn't stop talking until I promised her we'd try and find a time sometime next month."

"Wonderful…weren't you trained in resisting torture?" He accused.

"Hmmm…obviously not that kind." She smiled.

They stopped next to the car and Myles sat in the passenger seat, more then happy that she offered to drive. "Hadar." He stopped her before she could start the car. "Is your mother giving you trouble about our…premarital status?"

She smiled at him. "You know my mother…she likes you and she's very happy that I'm in a serious relationship with a man, she doesn't mind if I'm married or not…she just wants grandchildren and she would prefer them blond with blue eyes." She chuckled, relieved that he joined her and took her hand in his while she drove.

Myles leaned his head backwards against the seat, closing his tired eyes. The thought of having a child with her wasn't new and with every passing month he found himself anticipating that she would tell him and disappointed when she shook her head. He remembered the night they decided to forgo any protection and made a conscious decision to have a child together. It was a mature decision, one that confirmed how in love they were with each other and yet after three months of trying he found that his yearning only grew and he pouted every time the feminine cycle finished another round with a few days of rotten moods and migraines.

"We're home." Her voice shook him from his musings and he smiled, heading towards a quick shower while Hadar volunteered to make them some sandwiches for dinner. He was more then happy to sit in front of the TV and relax while they ate, occasionally caressing her back with his hand, missing her touch, longing to have her to himself. When they finished eating he pulled her into his arms, meeting her mouth with a heated kiss, his hands moving under her shirt, tracing heated skin.

She mumbled his name. "Myles…Anne might walk in any minute now…"

"I haven't touched you in weeks." He mumbled. "I missed you…" He trailed a line of open mouth kisses along her neck, pleased when she arched against him. "I love you." He whispered, moving to remove her shirt.

"I love you too." She wasted no time in opening the buttons of his shirt. "But maybe we should move it somewhere else…" She pushed him away from her, mischievously tossing her shirt at him and running up the stairs.

He caught the shirt instinctively, making quick work of his own before running after her, catching up with her at their bedroom and wasting no time in enveloping her in his arms and tossing her to the bed, silencing her hysterical laughter with his kiss.

* * *

_October 27__th_

_Hudson Residence_

_20:50 PM_

Jack glanced towards the window, fighting the temptation to go over and check the street, smiling at his obsession before placing the book he was reading on the table and moving the curtain a little, peering outside. A car slowed down in front of their house and he smiled gently, watching intently as the garage door opened and the car drove inside. The smile still tracing his lips, he moved towards the garage, congratulating his wife with a warm hug.

He missed her in the past few weeks, the work load was almost unbearable and Myles and Bobby's absence made it harder for them. He was happy that his friends were home and even happier when the assistant director assured him that they will be given a week without any new cases so that they could finish their paperwork and unwind a little. Of course, he anticipated some kind of an emergency case to show up before the end of the week but he still appreciated the gesture.

Sue sighed in his arms and he tightened his hold before pulling her after him to the kitchen. She met Lucy and they went shopping together after work and he waited and made dinner for them, looking forward to the quiet time.

"I can't wait to sleep in tomorrow." She yawned, grinning when he nodded his head.

"It's been a while since we spent the weekend at home and not at work." he agreed, serving her with a smile.

They ate in comfortable silence, Sue complimenting his cooking before clearing the dishes and sitting side by side in the living room. It wasn't long before they both decided to head over to bed, tiredness consuming them.

He watched her as she prepared to bed, admiring the silky nightgown and wishing they weren't both so tired, it's been a while since they had time to themselves and as newlyweds it was unacceptable. He smiled at her and she grinned in return, almost like she could read his mind.

Enveloping her in his arms, he made sure to hold her tight and felt her relaxing against him, she raised her head and their lips met slowly, tenderly exploring each other. The familiar sensation was passionate and they broke apart slowly, grinning at each other before settling into sleep. Jack took her hand in his and signed slowly.

_**Tomorrow.**_

"Breakfast in bed?" She whispered and he could hear the smile in her voice.

_**Absolutely.**_

* * *

_October 27__th_

_Leland Residence_

_23:42 PM_

Finally content, he leaned backwards, enveloping his arms around her and sighing into her hair. Her fingers traveled up his chest, their bodies cooling down slowly. She played with the hairs on his chest before placing a kiss over his heart and backing away from him, lying on her back with a sigh.

Myles smiled and turned on his side, his fingers trailing lines from her stomach to her breasts, amazed that after so many hours of consuming each other he still desired to feel her touch, to make sure that she was real. On his way back home he wondered if things would be the same after barely speaking to each other for the past three weeks and he was more then relieved to see that things were more then alright with them.

He moved his gaze to her face, smiling when she opened tired eyes to meet his. "Now we can talk." He teased, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

"Setting a date to go see your mother?" Hadar asked, chuckling when he sighed.

"Yes, we'll start with that. One night during the weekend?" He asked. "We can have a Friday night dinner and escape before lunch on Saturday."

"Not next weekend, I have papers to check and I promised Anne we'll help her move."

"I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible." He groaned. "The one after that?"

Hadar pursed her lips. "Jack and Sue invited everyone for dinner."

Myles calculated the dates in his head. "I know mother is going on a vacation for two weeks so that means we're already in December…"

"At that rate we'll have to go on Christmas Eve."

"We're not going on Christmas Eve." He promised her. "I have a special plan for us."

She raised her eyebrows, moving her hand to trail a line from his cheek to his jaw. "Really?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Myles chuckled. "How about December 8th?"

She pondered the thought. "I'm not so sure I'll have the energy to travel. I have a doctor check up early Friday morning and an ultrasound planned for late afternoon."

"Just great…" Myles mumbled, laying on his back and sighing. He closed his eyes and then frowned, turning to face her again. "What did you just say?"

"It's nice to know that you're paying attention." Her eyes twinkled at him, grinning when he opened and closed his mouth several times, his eyes traveling from her eyes to her exposed stomach. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes when he pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms, their bodies pressed together from head to tow.

His voice broke when he tried to speak so he gave up trying, kissing her hungrily, moving his hands to caress her stomach, the motion now holding so much more meaning for him. She broke the kiss, sighing when he lowered his head to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you happy?" She whispered and he raised his head, grinning at her.

"I've never been happier." He stroked her face and lowered his lips to find hers, proceeding to show her just how happy he was.

* * *

_October 27__th_

_Herrman Estate_

_23:52 PM_

His nephew's letters were consistent and so was he in ignoring each and every one of them. He thought he could accept his decision of trying to eliminate him from life but the nonsense William made with the Mossad cost a lot more then his life. Now the Fed's were keeping a close eye on him only because they were relatives.

Philip Herrman sighed and cast his nephew's letter to the fire, watching as it burned. When William even thought about working with Joshua Adler he accepted it, recognizing the economic benefits, he needed the money, money for the cause. But then Adler managed to get a hold of important information, documents that held the plans of recreating history and in their attempt to get a hold on them, the Mossad's grip on them tightened and his nephew tried to eliminate him, right before he conjured a ridiculous plan to get the documents away from Adler. Philip considered that his nephew might have lost some of his sanity somewhere along the line.

He smiled when he approached his desk, tracing the papers with his fingers, the past made no difference anymore and everything would soon be forgotten. It wasn't much of an effort to connect the supporters list all over again and to write his manifests, all he needed to do was to wait for the storm to pass before starting his plans all over again. After all, ideas, unlike people, never died and history was bound to repeat itself…

One day.

* * *

_Epilogue._

_December 24__th_

_21:06 PM_

He laughed with her, relieved that she couldn't see the way his face flushed. "I know I sound horrible, we would have to work on that and I really hope your mother won't ask me to write something cause I'm really horrible at that, I keep forgetting that I need to write from right to left, it makes no sense."

"I thought you knew Chinese?" Hadar wondered he squeezed her hand. "Well isn't Chinese written from top to bottom? And nowadays you can write it in any direction, no?"

"I guess." Myles shrugged his shoulders. "But it might take forever for me to get over the accent."

"Yes, you sound really American when you talk Hebrew." She chuckled. "Ivrit zo safa kasha."

"Hebrew is…what?"

"Hebrew is a tough language."

"Oh…"

She shifted beside him and he squeezed her hand again. "I can take off the scarf if you want me to." he offered, watching as she pouted.

"You want to surprise me and it's not your fault that I don't like my eyes being covered." She shrugged her shoulders but he noticed the small tremor in her voice, some scars will remain forever.

"We're here." He parked the car and hurried to open the door for her. "You need to keep the scarf on your eyes."

"Are people looking at us?" Hadar chuckled.

"Yes…" Myles sounded amused. "An elderly couple is looking quite scandalized." Hadar burst into giggles and walked slowly beside him, trusting him to lead her. "We're walking into an elevator." He explained and she heard the door closing. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his breath on her face before their lips met. The kiss was passionate and consuming, his hand trailed from her face to her stomach, tracing the small changes only they could notice, his touch creating a wave of anticipation in her womb.

Hadar arched closer, the lack of sight causing her other senses to heighten. She intertwined her hand with his, the touch of their rings bringing a smile on her face. A judge married them that morning in the presence of their friends and Myles whisked her off her feet to have lunch and pack for their flight, planning to spend two weeks in Israel with her family. But before their flight on the 25th, he promised her a surprise honeymoon night and she was unable to get any information out of him.

She heard the elevator's door opening and Myles ended the kiss slowly before pulling her close and turned right before stopping, she heard the sound of keys and a door opening. He walked her into what she supposed was a room of some kind and then he stopped her and she felt him standing behind her, one of his hands caressing her stomach while the other moved up to her hair. "We're here." He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe before untying the scarf and tossing it to the floor, enveloping her with his arms.

She opened her eyes slowly, her breath stopping at the sight in front of her, the Washington monuments shining with light as the snow slowly fell from the sky. Her voice shook when she spoke. "You brought us back?"

"It's not as stormy tonight." He whispered.

"No, it's not." She agreed, tracing the cold window with her fingers.

"I'm one of the hotel's investors." He said quietly. "And we had the entire place renovated in the past year."

"I knew you were." He heard the smile in her voice. "The way you just walked over to the deserted front desk and provided us keys and knew your way around the kitchen…it was all too convenient." She turned to face him, her dark eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"We both changed in the past year." He traced a line on her cheek. "If you had told me last Christmas that I would be standing in this very room with my wife and unborn child I would have laughed in your face."

"Last Christmas was real, wasn't it?" She wondered. "I thought it was a dream when I got home and then I found your business card in my coat." She smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes and pulling him for a light kiss. "Well, Mr. Leland, we have our room all to ourselves…" She grinned.

"One of the additions to the rooms is a Jacuzzi." He said quickly, grinning in return.

"Much better then a shower." She agreed, her hands moving to unbutton his jacket.

He laughed, happy to assist her with removing their clothes, leaving a trail of garments on their way to the bathroom. He kissed her feverishly, matching her rhythm, his desire for her consuming as he pulled them closer, the hot water welcoming them as they lost themselves in each other.

Lying in the large bed afterwards, Myles turned off the lights and held her close, his hands covering her stomach. "I love you." he trailed kisses from her ear to her neck, delighted when she shivered in his arms.

"Love you too, Myles." She whispered, turning to face him and burying her face in his shoulder, trailing kisses of her own, smiling when he sighed. "Happy Christmas."

He tightened his hold around her, feeling his body surrendering to sleep. "Happy Chanukah, Hadar."

_~Fin~_


End file.
